That Shinigami, Heart Thief
by Wolf of Chains
Summary: Alexandria Blackwood is a shy and nervous-type of girl. She's the newest addition to the London Dispatch Society and is William T. Spears' student. However, what happens when Alexandria catches the attention of a certain red-headed shinigami? GrellxOC *Transfered from old account to new account*
1. That Shinigami, New

**A/N: **Attention everyone! I'm transfering this story from my DemonWOlf95 account to my new account (Wolf of Chains) Anyways, it will take me some time to update all of the chapters up to chapter 30 which was suppose to be updated how many weeks ago on Saturday ^^; And yes, I'm transfering all of my stories from my DemonWolf95 to my newest account.

**Disclaimer: **I'm sure everyone knows this  
**Claimer: **I only own my OC~

***Re-edited 11/20/2012**

* * *

**That Shinigami, Heart Thief**

**Chapter I: That Shinigami, New**

* * *

A pair of yellow-green eyes glanced around the London Dispatch Department with shyness. The figure twirled a strand of her black hair around her index finger, then she pushed up her black framed rectangular glasses back to the bridge of her nose. She wore a dark crimson sleeveless turtleneck with a black jacket over it, black short-shorts, knee-high black boots with white laces, black elbow-length gloves, followed by black rectangular-framed glasses.

A belt was wrapped around her waist that carries her death-scythe; a pair of small black scythes that are connected together by a long black chain. Otherwise known as a chain-scythe.

Her heels clacked against the marble flooring, she glanced down and opened the folder that required her picture and information. She glance at the piece of paper that was paperclipped onto the folder;

_Name: Alexandria Blackwood  
Occupation: Officer  
Previous Location: U.S. Dispatch Department; U.S. Division  
Previous Mentor: Zackary Waters  
Transfer Location: London Dispatch Department; London Division  
Suggested Mentor: William T. Spears_

Alexandria sighed wearily as she shut the folder. Without knowing, she accidently bumped into someone "Oh! Pardon me, I didn't mean to bump into you." Alexandria quickly apologized to the shinigami in front of her.

"It's okay, no harm done." The shinigami turned around with a grin. The shinigami in front of Alexandria has the looks of a 17 year-old teen. He wore the usual shinigami uniform; a black suit, black gloves, black and white dress shoes, a watch on his right wrist, thick-framed pentagonal-shaped glasses. The top part of his hair is blonde and the bottom part is black. The shinigami was a few inches taller than Alexandria.

Alexandria felt her cheeks heat up "O-of c-course." Alexandria mentally cursed herself for studdering.

"Hey, I never seen you around the department." the shinigami pointed out "But if I did meet you, I could recognize your face from a mile away."

Alexandria blushed even more "I-I'm the new transfer from the U.S. Dvision. I'm Alexandria Blackwood, by the way."

"I'm Ronald Knox." Ronald introduced with a grin and Alexandria smiled "Want to hang out for a bit before I get back to collecting souls?" Alexandria nodded. Ronald walked off with Alexandria walking next to him.

It was quiet for a bit as the two shinigamis strolled around the department. Ronald then introduced Alexandria to two other reapers that he knows: Eric Slingby and Alan Humphries.

Eric wore a black suit as well. Eric has blonde hair that is combed to one side while the other side of his hair is black and are tied cornrows. His glasses had blue tint in them.

Alan wore a black suit too. He has brown hair and has that calm air amongst him.

Alexandria was shy meeting them. The two shinigamis said their good-byes and continued walking "Hey, Ronald. Do you happen to know a reaper here named William T. Spears?"

Ronald nodded "Yeah, he's the supervisior of the department," Ronald replied "Why?"

"You see, I haven't been a reaper for that long and I was being mentored." Alexandria explained "William T. Spears is my new mentor now."

"How long have you've been mentored for?" Ronald asked.

"For about four months, I suppose." Alexandria guessed "Do you know where his office might be?"

"Sure do!" Ronald grinned, the blonde shinigami grabbed Alexandria by her wrist which made her slightly blush "He's always in his in office doing paperwork. But mind you, he's strict and doesn't like overtime."

Ronald led Alexandria through the hallways of the department then they stopped in front of an office door with Alexandria's mentor's name on the window "Um..." Alexandria became nervous.

"Don't worry," Ronald assured her "The only time when William is ticked off is when Grell comes in and bursts into his office."

"Who's Grell?" Alexandria questioned curiously.

"You'll meet him eventually, I think he's out doing some fieldwork in the human world." said Ronald as he knocked on the office door.

"Come in," a voice called out, Alexandria gulped. Ronald opened the door and Alexandria walked in with the blonde reaper following and closing the door behind them "What is it now, Mr. Knox?" The reaper asked as he looked up from the current paper he was working on.

The reaper had short, neatly-combed, black hair. He wore a black suit and shoes that are similar to Ronalds, the reaper wore a rectangle-shaped glasses over his green eyes. A hedge clipper leaned against the side of his desk.

"Heya, William." Ronald greeted casually "This is Alexandria Blackwood, she's just transfered from the U.S. Dvision."

William adjusted his glasses with his slim index finger "Yes, I recieved a message about a shinigami tranfering to our branch." William stood up, he walked towards Alexandria and Ronald then held out his gloved hand "Your folder."

"Certianly," Alexandria handed her folder over to William. Alexandria watched as William read the information within her folder.

"Very well," William closed Alexandria's folder and glanced down at her "Welcome to the London Dispatch Department, Blackwood." William bowed then stood straight back up "Your learning starts tomorrow at 10, sharp. As of right now," William gave Alexandria's folder to Ronald "Mr. Knox, I trust that you'll get her folder safely to the General Affairs Department."

"Yes sir!" Ronald grinned and made a salute.

"In addition Mr. Knox," William cleared his throat "I'll give you the time off to show Blackwood around the department and show her where her dorm is located. I'll hand your list to Sutcliff _if_ he returns."

Ronald and Alexandria nodded then took their leave out of William's office, the two shinigamis began walking towards the General Affairs Department.

"H-hey, Ronald." Alexandria spoke up and Ronald glanced at her "Who's Grell?"

Ronald grinned, "He's a dispatch officer here." Ronald replied as he looked back forward "Say, do you like red-heads?"

Alexandria's cheeks heated up "I-I-I um-I think so, w-why?"

"Because Grell is a red-head. You can spot him real easily in a crowd and he seriously stands out." Ronald explained. The two then turned into a large room.

Alexnadria noticed that there were other shinigamis that stood behind counters with shelves behind them "C'mon Alex." Alexandria jogged over to Ronald and caught up with him.

"Heya cutie," Ronald leaned against the counter and grinned at the brown-haired girl behind the counter.

"Hey there, Ronnie." the girl smiled "What can I do for you?"

"I was sent here with the transfer to drop off here folder and get her dorm keys." Ronald placed the folder on the counter and the girl grabbed it. She headed into another room to put the folder away.

"Hey there, you two." Alexandria turned around to see both Eric and Alan walking towards them.

"N-nice to see you two again." said Alexandria, smiling shyly.

"I see you're getting around your shyness." Alan pointed out, Alexandria nodded. Eric waved his hand and the blonde reaper behind Alexandria and Ronald waved back with a grin before returning his attention back to the girl, who just returned from the back room with a key.

"So," Alexandria turned her attention to Eric, "How are you liking the London Dispatch Society?"

Alexandria ran her hand through her bangs that covered her right eye, "I'm starting to like it." Alexandria smiled and Eric smiled.

"Hey, Alex," Alexandria saw Ronald tossing a key up and down in his right gloved hand "You ready to check out your dorm? My friend said that your belongings should be transfered to your room by now."

Alexandria nodded then she turned to Eric and Alan, "You guys want to come? I might start unpacking."

"Sure," Alan replied and Alexandria nodded her thanks.

"Come on then," Ronald called back to them as he walked ahead, "Those packages aren't going to unpack themselves." Eric and Alan trailed behind Ronald as he dragged Alexandria along by her wrist.

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter one is completed! As you should know that I'm horrible at making stories with romance in it (I have no proof of that even though I haven't written any) Grell will be appearing in the next chapter and will meet Alexandria. Stay tuned for the next chapter of _That Shinigami, Heart Thief_!  
Read and Review!


	2. That Shinigami, Crimson Red

**A/N:** Welcome back to the second chapter of _That Shinigami, Heart Thief_ Now, lets get ready for the meeting between Grell and Alexandria *cracks knuckles* I would also like to thank those who reviewed, added this story to their favorites, and alerted :D Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji T^T  
**Claimer: **I only own my OC and this fanfic! NO STEALING!

***Re-edited 11/20/2012**

* * *

**That Shinigami, Heart Thief**

**Chapter II: That Shinigami, Crimson Red**

* * *

Several knocks came to the door and familiar voice called out, "Alex! Are you still in there?" No one answered except a light snore, "Alex!"

"Hmm..." Alexandria moaned as she shifted her sleeping position. Her eyes fluttered open, Alexandria rubbed her eyes tiredly as she sat up and stretched. Alexnadria then noticed that she feel asleep on her couch and she didn't change into her sleeping attire, "Ronald? Is that you?" Alexandria yawned. She sweeped her legs off of the couch and cringed when her bare feet came into contact with the cold flooring.

"Yep! William wanted me to come and get you." Ronald replied.

Alexandria grabbed her glasses from the nighstand next to the couch and wearily put them on, she stood up and walked over to the door. She opened the door to see Ronald with a grin on his face, "Come and get me?" Alexandria repeated as she yawned "I'm suppose to meet him at ten." Alexandria yawned again "What are you doing up so early in the morning too?"

Ronald glanced at his watch for the time, "Alex, it's 11:05."

Alexandria slammed the door in Ronald's face, "I'm late! Mr. Spears is going to get mad at me!" Alexandria cried.

* * *

Grell's POV (3rd person)

"Oh! How good it feels to be back here~" said Grell with his everyday grin. He spent at least the past day or two in the human world, reaping souls. "Working that long isn't good for a lady, like myself." Grell took his compact out of the pocket of his red coat.

"Alex! Wait up!" Grell heard a familiar voice shout. Someone suddenly bump into him and right in the middle of his make-up expection. Grell scowled, he turned around to see Ronald helping a girl with waist-length black hair "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah," the girl replied, the girl looked up to see Grell and the flamboyant shinigami notice the girl look away shyly with a blush as Ronald helped her back up "I-um-I-I" Grell noticed that the girl was shoulder-height to him.

Grell grinned, "Hello, Ronnie~! It's good to see you again~" said Grell as he placed his hands on his hips, "Might I ask, who's this girl?" Grell gestured to the girl who was still looking away shyly.

The girl managed to regain her composure (some of it) and smiled shyly towards Grell, "I'm the new transfer from the U.S. Division, Alexandria Blackwood. You must be Grell Sutcliff." Alexandria held out her hand.

"A shy-type I see, hm~" Grell purred as he slowly tilted Alexandria's head up a bit, Grell silently chuckled at the deep blush rising up on Alexandria's face. Grell was suddenly wacked on the head and he yelped as rubbed his head.

"Sutcliff, what did I say about keeping your hands to yourself?" A strict voice asked, Grell turned around to see William walking towards them.

"William~!" Grell squealed like a fangirl, "Oh~ how I longed to see you again~!" Grell launched himself at William but only to fall flat on his face as William side-step.

"Do you tend to harass my student as well?" William asked strictly as he stood next to Alexandria "If so then I'll have you kept under supervision."

"Will!" Grell perked up with a look of disbelief "How can you say that!? I'll never cheat on our love!"

William's eyebrow twitched in irritation, "How can you cheat on something that doesn't exist?" Alexandria and Ronald held their back laughter "Now if you'll excuse us, Ms. Blackwood has notes to take upon." William led Alexandria back to his office, William then stopped for a quick moment "Sutcliff, I gave Mr. Knox the time off yesterday to show Ms. Blackwood around dispatch. You'll be taking hold of his list."

"Wait! William! I just back today!" Grell shouted in despair "A woman needs a break every once in a while!" But William ignored his shouts of desperation. Grell sighed heavily as he frowned "I guess it's back to the human world again." Grell began to make his way back to the human world until he stopped in his tracks and glanced over his shoulder, his eyes landed on Alexandria. Why did she catch his attention? Was it because of her shy personality? Was it how she looks? Or, was it because of how she looks at him?

Grell's eyebrow twitched, he then continued his way towards the human world.

* * *

Alexandria's POV (3rd person)

William closed his office door after Alexandria walked in, she took a seat in front of her mentor's desk. Alexandria sighed in relief, her face quickly cooled down "Now then," Alexandria perked once she heard William start to talk "You've been mentored for at least four months, correct?" Alexandria nodded "The first topic we are going to start of with are the rules of being a grim reaper."

* * *

**A/N: **Alrighty! Chapter two is complete! Sorry if it seems short to you. Since I don't have anything else to say at this point, I'll just end this little author's note. Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
Read and Review!


	3. That Shinigami, Reaping

**A/N:** Still nothing to say...

**Disclaimer: **Obvious! XD  
**Claimer: **I only own Alexandria and this fanfic!

* * *

**That Shinigami, Heart Thief**

**Chapter III: That Shinigami, Reaping**

* * *

It was the start of a new day, as well as Alexandria's third day in the London Dispatch Society. When she first arrived to the department, she thought that it would take a while to make new friends but she actually made friends on the day she transfered.

"Miss Blackwood," Alexandria snapped out her thoughts when William called her name. She was currently in his office and awaiting for her next lesson "Today, we'll be heading into the human world to do a walkthrough of reaping souls. Understood?" Alexandria nodded eagerly, "Excellent, now then," William cleared his throat "The souls that we're going to reap have distant time of deaths. Meaning that I'll have enough time to explain from judging the soul of a human to other various topics."

"Understood," Alexandria nodded with a smile, William stood up as he grabbed his death-scythe from the side of desk. Alexandria followed her mentor as they exited his office, "Um...Mr. Spears, how do we get to the human world?"

"I understand you're quite curious, yes?" William asked, looking at Alexandria from the corner of his eyes. Alexandria nodded "Very well, in order for a shinigami to enter the human world; they have to summon a portal. Lets exit the building first before summoning a portal."

Alexandria continued to follow her mentor down the staircase of the department. If she didn't lose count, they probably went down at least five or six flights of stairs before reacing the main lobby of the department. Alexandria and William then exited the building. Alexandria watched with interest as William snapped his fingers then a portal immediately appeared before him _'So that's how the reapers enter the human world, interesting!'_ She examined the portal to see a hazy picture of countless of rooftops and other buildings.

"Shall we get started, Ms. Blackwood?" Alexandria looked her mentor to see him holding out his free hand, she slightly blushed, "Recruits tend to get seperated from their mentors while passing through." Alexandria hesistated for a moment then took hold of William's hand, he mentor then led her through the portal and into the human world.

The two safely landed on a rooftop, Alexandria looked back up to the portal to see it disappear completely. She slowly walked over to the edge of the rooftop to see many humans minding their own business as they walked through the streets. Alexandria turned her attetnion back to William who was looking at a small black book _'That must be the 'To-Die' list.'_ Alexandria thought, she walked back to William "Who's first on the list?"

"Christina Goodwin; 21 years-old. Time of death is at 2:17 pm. Cause of death is taking a bullet to chest." William informed Alexandria of the first soul, "It is important that we, the shinigamis, reap our assigned souls by the exact time of their deaths."

Alexandria followed William to the location of the first human soul, she can feel her heart race within her chest. Before she transfered to the London Dispatch Society, she remembered what her first mentor told her about recruits and their first reap. Recruits would instantly barf up their insides at the first sight of the human being killed or they would usually go into a state of shock. Alexandria inhaled and exhaled slowly, hopping that she doesn't do any of those things.

She then came to a stop when she saw William stop, "I'm certain that your previous mentor told you about recruits reacting to their first first soul being killed."

"He did," Alexandria stated with nervousness in her tone "He didn't take me out reaping but he did tell me about his previous students that he used to teach before me."

"Interesting," William slightly mused, "Now then, it's 2:10. Christina Goodwin's death will occur in seven minutes."

Alexandria then noticed a human walking passed a window, "Is that here?" William nodded "If she's going by a bullet in the chest, where would the bullet come from?"

"We can only watch," William replied simply. The two watched as Christina Goodwin dance about the room that she was in, a smile of joy forming on her lips. The door of the room suddenly bursts open and Christina instantly stopped. A wave of fear and shock seemed to wash over her "2:14" William glanced at his pocketwatch.

A gunshot was heard, Alexandria looked back at the window to see dark crimson liquid splatter against the window. Alexandria felt her stomach churn and she quickly covered her mouth. Alexandria swayed side to side, she was suddenly caught by an arm. She glanced up to see that it was William who caught her, she slightly blushed as her mentor helped her stand up.

"Come, it's time to reap Christina Goodwin's soul." Alexandria kept her mouth covered with her hand as she nodded.

The two crawled through an open window that lead into the room where Christian lay dead. Alexandria watched as William walked over to the dead corpse and stabbed her chest, multiple film strips erupted from Christina's chest "Is this the Cinematic Record?" Alexandria asked.

"Correct, we use the Cinematic Record to review the human's soul. As the shinigami reviews the history of the human, we have to decide whether the human dies or continues to live- in order for him or her to continue living in this world, their actions and thoughts would have to be something important that would effect the society around their very being." William explained, the film strip began to flow into the tip of his death-scythe. William then snipped the film strip from the body once it reached its end. William then stamped the soul 'complete' in the small book.

Alexandria and William exited through the open window and went back onto the rooftops, "On another note about the time of deaths," Alexandria looked back to her mentor "Shinigamis must get to their assigned souls before a demon does."

"Demons tend to steal the victim's soul by forming a contract or just stealing their soul, right?" Alexandria asked.

William nodded, "That's correct, if you fail to get to your destination on time then that soul is no longer acquirable. Is that understandable?" Alexandria nodded, "Very good. Once we return to the department, you are to write a review about what you've learned."

"Of course," Alexandria nodded.

"Will~! Darling~!" William adjusted his glasses as he stepped to the right, Alexandria's eyes widen as a blur of red crashed into her. Alexandria landed hard on her back, hands then landed on both sides of her head. Alexandria opened her eyes and she was met with a familiar face, her cheeks glowed deep red in embarassment. It was Grell and he was hovering above her.

"Sutcliff." Alexandria watched as Grell was being removed from on top of her by William pulling the red-haired shinigami by his long hair "What is the meaning of this? I thought you were taking care of Mr. Knox's list." William brought Grell back onto his feet, his eyes narrowed.

"Of course, I'm doing that~" Grell purred as he poked William on the chest, "I just happen to see you from the distance and I thought that I kight as well say 'hi'~"

Alexandria stood up before straightening her outfit, her face still glowed deep red "Are you alright, Ms. Blackwood?"

Alexandria scratched the back of her head then began to fidget with her fingers, "Y-yes, I-I'm alright."

"Good," William give Grell a cold glare before walking over Alexandria "Lets continue with the lesson, shall we?"

"Y-yes," Alexandria replied, she glanced at Grell really quick before following her mentor to their next destination and soul.

* * *

Read and Review~!


	4. That Shinigami, More Lessons

**A/N: **I'll say something interesting soon enough but not until later...

**Disclaimer: ***goes to corner*  
**Claimer: **I'm the owner of this fanfic! But Grell will soon own my OC~!

* * *

**That Shinigami, Heart Thief**

**Chapter IV: That Shinigami, More Lessons**

* * *

Alexandria yawned as she walked through the hallway and towards William's office, she slipped her arms into the sleeves of her black jacket and adjusted her glasses. She hugged herself as she yawned again _'I do miss my comfy bed...but there are lessons that Mr. Spears has to teach,'_ Alexandria stretched her arms above her head until she bumped into someone which made her fall onto her bottom "Oof! I-I apologize for bumping into you! I didn't-"

"Well~ If it isn't little Alex~" a familiar voice purred, "Tired I see~"

Alexandria blushed as she noticed that it was Grell looking down at her with a toothy grin, she looked away shyly _'Why do I always act this way whenever Mr. Sutcliff is nearby?'_ Alexandria mentally huffed as she tried not to look at the red-haired shinigami.

"Come now, I won't bite." Alexandria shyly looked at the dispatch officer "Unless you want me to~" Grell purred. That statement made Alexandria blush even harder, she quickly jumped to her feet and ran off "Alex? Was it something I said?"

Alexandria dashed down the hallway then turned into another. She leaned against the wall. Alexandria breathed heavily as she slid down the wall, she placed her hand over her heart _'I probably act this way because I'm not used to being with Mr. Sutcliff. Okay...deep breaths,'_ Alexandria inhaled and exhaled slowly, she stood back up and made her way towards her mentor's office.

She knocked on the door, "Come in," William called out. Alexandria turned the knob and entered the office followed by closing the door behind her "Good morning, Ms. Blackwood." said William without looking up from the papers on his desk.

"Morning, Mr. Spears," Alexandria sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"I looked over your review for the previous lessons." William spoke up "You did an excellent job, you described the topics that we went over in great detail." Alexandria smiled, "Now for today's lesson; we'll be doing a fighting exercise."

Alexandria's body became tense, she's only been her for five days and she's already learning how to fight! For some reason, her gut is telling her that the exercise might not be that bad. She saw her mentor stand from his seat and grab his death-scythe, Alexandria followed him out of the office and towards the flights of stairs.

They walked out of the building and William snapped her fingers to summon the portal to the human world. She grabbed her mentor's hand that he offered and they went through the portal, the two safely landed on a rooftop "Where are we going to do the exercise, Mr. Spears?" Alexandria asked.

"There's a large clearing in a forest just west of here. That will be a perfect spot to have the fighting exercise." Alexandria followed William as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop though Alexandria was having slight difficulty keeping up with her mentor. Though Alexandria started having trouble when they hopped from tree branch to tree brance once they entered the forest, a branch almost hit her as she avoided it. William stopped and Alexandria did the same, she leaned against the tree to catch her breath "Just a little farther," Alexandria heard her mentor say.

Alexandria sighed wearily, she can already tell that it's going to be a long day with the training exercise and all. She followed William until she landed in a mass clearing, various of flowers decorated spots of the clearing. The breeze blew and Alexandria flipped her hair over her shoulder. She looked around but saw no sign of her mentor, "Mr. Spears!" Alexandria called out but got no answer "Mr. Spears!"

The breeze blew again, Alexandria whipped her hair to the side. Alexandria whirled around to see a clipper soaring straight towards her, the black-haired shinigami grabbed her death-scythe from her belt and blocked the clipper with the black chain between the blades. The clipper quickly retreated back from behind the trees. Alexander swallowed hard, she was already breathing heavily.

"Blocking and dodging your enemies attacks are the keys in a fight." William walked out from behind the trees and Alexandria relaxed.

"Mr. Spears! You scared me there," Alexandria smiled wearily, a mechanical roar was then heard. Alexandria whirled around to see a blade, she quickly rolled to the side and William disappeared.

"Nice dodge~ little Alex~" Alexandria's eyes widen to see that it was Grell Sutcliff who was wielding the loud roaring machine.

"M-mr. S-sutcliff!" Alexandria stood back up "Wh-what are you doing here?" William then appeared behind her which almost gave the young reaper a heart attack.

"I requested Sutcliff to help you with your fighting exercise today." said William, "Don't rush towards your enemy head-on. Examine your enemy, wait for an attack and strike at the right time when there's an opening." William instructed.

Alexandria tightly gripped the handle of her scythes, she gritted her teeth as she became nervous.

"Don't worry, Alex~ I'll go easy on you~" Grell winked. Alexandria's body shiver uncomfortably as her cheeks heated up.

Alexandria easied her breathing _'Okay, examine your opponent...wait for an attack...and find an opening to strike. From what I can tell, Mr. Sutcliff does close combat with his death-scythe but I do both range and close combat. I might be able to making an opening easily.'_ Alexandria exhaled deeply "Alright, here we go," The chain rattled as Alexandria dashed forward, she jumped high into the air and threw one of her scythes.

She watched as Grell slightly move to avoid the scythe then he grabbed the chain "Nice try! Little Alex!" Alexandria was then pulled forward, she smirked slyly.

_'I was expecting that,'_ Alexandria manuvered her body in mid-air and aimed a kick but Grell used the flat side of his death-scythe to block her kick "Wha-?" The black-haired shinigami back-flipped off of Grell's death-scythe.

"That was a nice strategy, little Alex. You're going to have to do better than that to beat me~" Grell said with a toothy grin.

Alexandria breathed heavily, she grabbed the chain and yanked it back. She easily caught her other scythe and spun it between her fingers before returning to her fighting stance _'Okay, just relax and don't hesitate...you can do this.'_ She watched as Grell revved up his death-scythe and dash towards her, _'Here he comes!'_ Grell raised his death-scythe over his head and brought it down, Alexandria quickly wrapped the chain around her knuckles and held the chain up to prevent the blade from coming down _'Predict your opponent's next move and find an opening to strike.'_ Alexandria gritted her teeth as Grell began to add more pressure to his death-scythe and the roaring blade came closer to Alexandria.

Alexandria's arms began to grow weak and she got down onto one knee, she then thought of an idea. She wrapped the chain around the blade and her grip tightened on the chain around her knuckles, Alexandria has to execute her next move perfectly. She forced the blade of Grell's death-scythe back, Alexandria then jumped over Grell. She landed behind him then with all of her stength, Alexandria swung her arms downward which forced the death-scythe to fly out of his hands and land a few feet away. Alexandria jumped to her feet and aimed a kick but Grell turned around and grabbed her ankle, his other hand grabbed her by the throat.

The black-haired shinigami's back landed hard on the ground, Alexandria was about hold one of her scythes to Grell's throat but Grell's hand held her hand down and grabbed her other wrist with his left.

"I'm impressed, little Alex~" Grell grinned as he slowly moved the blade of Alexandria's scythe to her throat "That was quite entertaining."

By this time, Alexandria can only think of one thing that can work in a situation like this, "Forgive Mr. Sutcliff, don't take this personally..." Alexandria instantly kicked Grell between the legs, she heard Grell cry in pain. Alexandria sat up as soon as Grell released her, she watched as Grell muffled his cries of pain into the ground.

"Excellent work, Ms. Blackwood," William praised her, Alexandria stood back up and nodded her thanks "However, I wasn't counting on you to kick Sutcliff between the legs during the exercise."

"I apologize, it was the only thing I can think of while in that situation." Alexandria smiled wearily.

"No need to apologize, Ms. Blackwood." William patted her on the head, "I can say that Sutcliff deserved that kick for slacking off and flirting. Now before I forget anything, Sutcliff. As I promised, you have the day off for today."

The only answer that was heard was Grell's muffled 'thank you~'.

"Shall we return to the department?" William asked and Alexandria nodded "Very well. Enjoy your day off, Sutcliff."

* * *

Read and Review~!


	5. That Shinigami, Midnight

**A/N: **So many more chapters to update until chapter 30 *pouts*

**Disclaimer: ***starts crying*  
**Claimer: **I at _least_ own this fanfic and- hold up! One second...  
**What Grell Owns: **He will soon own Alex!

* * *

**That Shinigami, Heart Thief**

**Chapter V: That Shinigami, Midnight**

* * *

It's past curfew in the London Dispatch Society, footsteps can be heard. The figure's yellow-green glowed in the dark as it moved through the shadows, lights flooded through the windows of office doors. _'If those office lights are still on then those must be the reapers who have overtime.'_ The figure thought then the figure heard something clacking against the flooring and heading towards its direction, the figure quickly glanced around. The figure turned the doorknob of the nearest office and the door opened _'Who leaves their office open?'_ The sound came closer and the figure swiftly entered the office, it left the door open a crack to see who it was.

A familiar figure in red walked passed the office, the figure's eyes widen as well as a small gasp. The figure quickly covered its mouth and hid back into the shadows _'Oh no! Mr. Sutcliff might've heard me.'_

"Hm...?" the figure heard Grell's heels clack against the flooring and towards the door "Is someone there?" The figure remained silent. After a few seconds, Grell shrugged his shoulders "Must be me," Grell then continued down the hall and towards his dorm.

"Whew, that was close." The figure breathed. The figure opened the door and exited into the hallway while quietly closing the office door, "A shy girl sometimes has her curiousity," the figure giggled. The figure continued towards the stairs.

* * *

Grell's POV (3rd person)

Grell peeked around the corner of the hallway to see a little curious girl make her way towards the stairs "My~ who knew Alex would be like this~" Grell giggled, he then followed Alex towards the stairs to see where she was going. He watched Alex quietly go down the stairs with interested, he grinned to himself "I could catch up with my beauty sleep," Grell pondered quietly, "But~ following little Alex at a time like this? I find this much better~"

The red-haired shinigami looked around him to see if anyone was around, he then hopped over the railing and landed pefectly on his feet. Grell slightly crouched behind the stairs and watched as Alexandria opened the door and walk out _'Sneaking out is naughty thing to do Alex~'_ Grell continued to follow William's student, he hid by the door and peeked outside.

Alexandria glanced around then sighed, "Okay, all Mr. Spears did to summon a portal was snap his fingers." Grell watched as Alexandria hold out her arm and snap her fingers, a portal immediately appeared before her. She then jumped through the portal.

"Off to the human world, I see." Grell walked out of the building and snapped his fingers. A portal appeared and he can see Alexandria hopping from rooftop to rooftop with slight difficulty. Grell entered through the portal and landed on his feet. A breeze slightly blew, Grell then moved in the direction that he saw Alexandria go.

The moon hung high in the midnight sky as Grell continued to follow Alexandria _'Is little Alex going for a stroll around the human world?'_ Grell thought to himself, he stopped when he saw Alexandria stop. The red-haired shinigami hid behind a nearby chimney and peeked around the corner.

* * *

Alexandria's POV (3rd person)

The breeze gently blew, the moon's rays reflected on the lenses of Alexandria's glasses. She took a deep breath and exhaled _'So, this is London, huh? It's beautiful at night.'_ Alexandria held her hands behind her back and exmained her surroundings _'I always wanted to know what London looked like,'_ Alexandria thought with a small smile.

Alexandria then jumped down into the streets below and began to stroll around, the bottom of her boots clacked against the ground as she admired the shops. She smiled at her reflection in the windows, _'Note to self: Go shopping for a little bit.'_

"What's a young lady like yourself doing out here?" The young reaper noticed a man in a black butler uniform standing behind her, she turned around to come face-to-face with the mysterious man "You don't seem to be an ordinary human,"

Alexandria blinked, her eyes locked with the man's eyes. His eyes were dark crimson "Neither are you," Alexandria stated calmly "You're a demon aren't you?" Nervousness laced with her voice, Alexandria remembered that William told her that demons are supernatural beings that you don't want tto bump into.

"Interesting. If you know what I am then that makes you a grim reaper." the man mused, "I'm Sebastian Michealis, butler of the Phantomhive household." Sebastian introduced himself, "And you are?"

Alexandria blinked before shaking her head, "I'm Alexandria Blackwood, officer of the London Dispatch Society and student of William T. Spears." Alexandria introduced herself, "I persume that you're contracted."

"That's correct, however, something about you seems to be off than just being a reaper." Sebastian took a step forward, Alexandria began backing away but her back came into contact with something. A white gloved hand took hold of her right hand, Alexandria looked at the corner of her eyes to see that it was Sebastian but his next action caught her off guard. The demon began to pet her head like a cat and he stroked her plam with his thumb.

Alexandria was so confused by what was happening, no words came out of her mouth.

"So soft," Sebastian rubbed his cheek against Alexandria's black hair "Like black silk," The black-haired shinigami still had no idea what the hell was happening...since when did demons become cat lovers? or were they already cat lovers?

Alexandria was suddenly shoved forward, she almost lost her footing but regained her balance. Something suddenly grabbed the back collar of her black jacket and lifted her off the ground, "Ms. Blackwood," Alexandria gulped at the recognizable voice, it was William T. Spears "I can official say that I'm disappointed in you. Sneaking out in the middle of the night to explore the human world." Alexandria flushed in embarassment. What's so wrong about being curious?

"Good heavens~!" Alexandria, William, and Sebastian turned to the red blob who popped out from behind a chimney "Two hotties~! While following little Alex? Can't my night get any better~?"

Alexandria was released and placed on the rooftop next to her mentor, she blinked as William jabbed Grell in the forehead with his death-scythe "Sutcliff, if you saw Ms. Blackwood come out here then why didn't you stop her?"

"Well...I...um..." Grell grinned sheepishly as he sat back up as blood dripped from his forehead, William gave the red reaper a cold glare "Oh~ how your cold eyes make me hot~!" William wacked Grell on the head and the red reaper yelped, "Okay! Okay! I was interested in why Alex came out here...so I followed her."

Alexandria turned away to hide her blushing cheeks. Oh, how she hates it when her cheeks start burning up at the words that come out of Grell's mouth. It just makes her seem even more shy.

"Oh~ look~ little Alex is shy~" Arms suddenly wrapped around Alex. Her breath hitched and her face burned up even more "Sebby's right! Alex's hair is silky~" Grell began stroking Alex's hair, eventually, Alex fainted "Alex!"

* * *

Grell's POV (3rd person)

Grell began to panic when Alex fainted in his arms, he was suddenly wacked on the head by William's death-scythe "Ow!" Grell yelped.

"Sutcliff, bring Ms. Blackwood back to her dorm." William instructed then he looked at Sebastian, "And _you_, I wasn't expecting to see your face again while mentoring my student."

"My apologies, I'm simply running an errand for my young master." Sebastian smiled politely, "I don't suppose you heard rumors of a killer roaming the grounds of London."

"If we heard rumors then I wouldn't be giving that information to vermin like you." William replied, "Now if you'll excuse us, Ms. Blackwood has lectures in the coming morning and I have paperwork to fill out. Double time, Sutcliff."

"Coming!" Grell called over his shoulder as he picked Alexandria up bridal style "Aw~ Little Alex is so cute when she's sleeping~!" Grell squealed in delight. Grell watched as William summoned a portal back to the realm, the two shinigamis passed through the portal and ended up in front of the white building.

William fished out a pair of keys from Alexandria's jacket pocket, "Here's Ms. Blackwood's keys to her dorm." said William as he dropped them into Grell's right hand which was underneath Alexandria's knees "Suspect a pile of paperwork on your office desk by the coming morning." William began to walk away.

Grell blinked in disbelief, "What! Don't I have enough paperwork to do!" Grell called after the shinigami supervisior but William ignored him as he continued his way into the building. Grell huffed before entering the building, he walked up the six flights of stairs _'Now...'_ Grell's eyebrow twitched _'Will didn't even bother to tell me where Alex's dorm is! The nerve of wondering the hallways like an idiot with a fainted girl in my arms.'_ Grell frowned as he clicked his tongue.

Where ever Alex's dorm is, Grell might as well start looking for it because he needs to catch up on his beauty sleep. He then started walking down the hall.

Grell took random turns through hallways, he started to get frustrated "Damn it all!" Grell pouted, he looked down at Alexandria to see her stirring in his arms, she opened her eyes. Her eyes then met his "Evening~ Little Alex~"

"M-m-mr. S-sutcliff! What are you doing? And why am I in your arms?" Alexandria asked.

"Yes, well about that..." Grell placed Alexandria back on her feet "I had to carry you back here because you fainted in my arms and Will told me to bring you back to your dorm. And right now, I'm tearing my hair out because I can't find your dorm."

Alexandria blinked several times before smirking and muffling a laugh.

Grell raised an eyebrow, "What? What's so funny? Was it something I said?"

Alexandria smiled shyly, "Actually yes, my dorm is just down this hall then you make a left and it's the fifth door on the right side of that hallway." Alexandria stiffled another laugh.

Grell blinked in disbelief before pouting "Goodness! And Will didn't even bother telling me where it was!" Grell grabbed the back collar of Alexandria's black jacket and began dragging her down the hall, made a left into another hallway and finally made it to Alex's dorm "Finally!" Grell exclaimed in relief, he then turned to Alex "Here's your keys," Grell dropped the keys into Alexandria's hands "Now, bye little Alex~" Grell patted the young reaper on the head before skipping away towards his dorm.

* * *

Alexandria's POV (3rd person)

Alexandria was about to say something but the red reaper was already out of sight, Alexandria sighed then smiled. She unlocked her door and entered her dorm followed by closing the door behind her, Alex switched on the light. She walked over to her bed and laid down, "Now that I think about it; Mr. Sutcliff isn't that bad to hang around...he's actually funny." Alex smiled to herself as she twirled a strand of her black hair around her index finger.

The young reaper yawned, Alex sat up and got ready for bed.

* * *

Read and Review!


	6. That Shinigami, Lectures

**A/N: **Hello~!

**Disclaimer:** *still in corner*  
**Claimer: ** I only this fanfic and it's storyline  
**What Grell Claims: **Nothing...yet...

* * *

**That Shinigami, Heart Thief**

**Chapter VI: That Shinigami, Lectures**

* * *

Morning has arrived and the reapers of the London Dispatch Society have gone to do their jobs.

Unfortunately, one reaper was currently sitting in William's office. Her head hung low in disappointment as she listened to William give her a lecture. She heard William tap the bottom of his paperwork against his desk then set them back down,

"Ms. Blackwood, you should know how disappointed I am to know that my very own student has snuck out in the middle of the night to enter the human world without supervision. You've been here for two weeks and you should know better than that." William's tone became strict "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Spears." Alexandria said lowly.

"I'll let this one pass for _once_." said William, a little less strict this time. "I'm going for a quick errand. While I'm gone, I want you to write a proper essay about the consequences of meeting a demon and why it's important to obey the rules at all times." With that, William grabbed his death-scythe and the stack of paper, "You have until noon to get the essay turned in."

Alexandria heard the door open the close, she slouched back into her seat. Alex ran her fingers through her black hair as she sighed wearily "I guess curiousity really does kill the cat..." Alex muttered, she stood up and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from William's desk. She sat in her mentor's chair and began writing the essay.

Alex's eyes were glued on the piece of paper that contained words that covered more than three-fourths of the white paper, Alex yawned as she tiredly as she stretched her arms and cracked her back. She leaned back into the rolling chair and yawned again, Alex glanced at the clock on the wal behind her _'11:30'_ Alexandria thought, she looked from the clock to the her essay _'I've been writing for an hour and a half, my hand is already sore.'_ Alexandria shook her pain throbbing right hand.

The young reaper stood up and stretched her body, she removed her jacket and placed it on the chair. Alex ran her hand through her bangs and fluffed out her hair _'I guess what Ronald said is right, Mr. Spears can be strict at times.'_ Alex sighed as she sat back into the chair and slowly spun around _'Especially at his students.'_

The door of the office suddenly bursted which almost gave Alex a heart attack "Will~! Darling~!" The chair was suddenly spun around and Alex came face-to-face with Grell, her face heated up. Both of their faces were at least four or five inches away "Little Alex?" Alex just blinked "What are you doing here?"

Alex let out a long breath as Grell moved away, she likes Grell but being that close to him is uncomfortable for her to stand, "Mr. Spears is running an errand. He tasked me to write an essay that is due at noon." said Alex as Grell sat on the desk with his legs crossed...in a lady-like manner, Alex closed her eyes and leaned back into the chair as silence filled the room except for the sound of Grell huming a nameless tune.

The black-haired shinigami opened one eye and glanced at the crimson-clad reaper, his lips were formed into a grin that showed his sharp teeth. Grell removed his black gloves and admired his red colored nails "Hm...?" Alex noticed that Grell was looking at her from the corner of his eye, the young reaper immediately turned the chair around and cupped her face in her gloved hands "Is there something that you were looking at, dear Alex~?" Alex heard Grell purr, slight seductively.

"O-o-of c-c-course n-not! M-mr. S-sutcliff!" Alex squeaked as she blushed. Her heart raced in chest and it felt like it was going to explode any second now_ 'Oh god! This not good!'_ Alex began to panic. The chair was turned around and Alex's head was slowly lifted up, her eyes met Grell's "M-mr. S-sutcliff?"

"Are you just saying that, little Alex~?" Grell asked with a toothy grin "Or is it something else~?" Alex glanced away, trying to look at something besides Grell's eyes.

"D-don't be ridiculious." Alex slightly pouted, "I was looking at something else..." Alex then sighed in relief when Grell moved away and her heart slowed down to its regular pace. Okay, so Alex isn't used to Grell yet. But she never expected Grell to flirt so much...is he joking? Or was he really flirting? "W-was there something that you needed from Mr. Spears?" Alex asked.

Grell sat back onto the desk with his legs crossed, "Not really, I just came here to visit." Grell replied simply as he examined his red colored nails.

Alex looked back at the clock: 12:00 _'Mr. Spears should returning pretty soon and I can go on with my day,'_ Alex yawned as she stretched her limbs. The door opened and Alex turned to see William "Welcome back, Mr. Spears" Alex greeted, "I finished my-"

"Will~! Darling~!" Grell launched himself at the shinigami supervisior but William stepped to the side. Grell then fell face first onto the floor outside of the office then William closed the door behind him "Will~! Let me in!" Grell cried as he pounded on the door.

"Good evening, Ms. Blackwood." William greeted back as he made his way to his chair. Alex removed her jacket for the chair and went around the desk to sit in oe of the two chairs "I persume that you're essay is finished?"

"Yes, sir." Alex nodded.

The young reaper watched as William sat back down in his chair and scanned her essay, she bit her bottom lip; hoping it met his standards "Excellent work, Ms. Blackwood." William stood up and placed the essay in one of the filing cabinets "If you act again then the next punishment won't be pleasant. Now then, you are excused."

"Thank you Mr. Spears" Alex stood up from her seat and headed towards the door, she then stopped in her tracks and turned around "Mr. Spears, can I have your permission to go shopping in the human world?"

"Only if you have someone supervising you." William replied as he turned to face her "I would recommend a dispatch officer for safety."

"A dispatch officer?" Alex repeated as she blinked, "But the only dispatch officer that I know is Mr. Sutcliff." Alex thought out loud, she then sighed "See you later, Mr. Spears." With that, Alex exited the office and closed the door behind her as she left.

"Hello there~ little Alex~" Alex looked up to see Grell looking down at her with his everyday grin, the young reaper slightly blushed and looked away shyly "Is little Alex being shy?"

"I'm not being shy," Alex slighted pouted as she started to walked down the hall with Grell in tow "I'm just thinking about something."

"Oh~? And what would you be thinking about, dear Alex~?" Grell purred.

Alex's cheeks began to heat up and she stopped walking which made Grell do the samething, the young reaper turned to face the dispatch officer. She shouldn't be acting this shy and nervous! "W-well...I asked Mr. Spears if I can go shopping in the human world later on during the week. He said that I have to have someone supervise me- 'cause you know, I'm still weak." Alex muttered, she paused for a moment before continuing, "Sooo, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with me to...y'know...supervise me."

She glanced at Grell to see him looking at her with a bewildered gaze "..." the two remained silent. Alex slightly shivered uncomfortably as a mischevious grin formed on Grell's lips.

"Are you asking me out, dear Alex~?" Grell asked leaning close Alex "We meet each other two weeks ago and you're asking me out already?"

"A-a-asking you out!" Alex exclaimed, her cheeks quickly heated up "D-don't be ridiculious! I'm asking you if you want to come because Mr. Spears doesn't want me to go alone." She pouted.

Grell then started laughing at the answer, Alex raised a confused eyebrow "Goodness, dear Alex! For a second there, I thought you were asking me out~!" Grell continued to laugh which made several other shinigamis to stare at him.

"Were you wanting me to ask you out or something?" Alex asked confused.

Grell stopped laughing, a blush slowly crept up to his cheeks then he immediately turned his back to the young reaper "Now why would I want that to happen?" The crimson-clad reaper asked.

Alex crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Because you said 'I thought'." Grell remained silent then Alex spoke up, "I guess I can always ask Mr. Slingby or Mr. Humphries." Alex began to walk away.

"Wait!" Alex stopped in her tracks and she turned back to Grell with a surprised look "I-I mean, what time would you like to meet, dear Alex~?" Grell grinned.

Alex just blinked, she shook her head and scratched the back of her head "I don't know. How about...2?" She suggested.

"Well then~ 2 it is~!" Grell sang as he walked away "Till then~ little Alex~!"

Alex couldn't help but to smile and giggle, she was about to walk away but she turned back around to where Grell walked off. Her eyes landed on his red hair, followed it down which ended near his knees, go back up a little bit to his- _'Wait! Why am I staring at Mr. Sutcliff's...oh god! WHAT KIND OF PERSON AM I? I feel so disgusted!'_ Alex quickly walked back to her dorm.

* * *

Read and Review!


	7. That Shinigami, Shopping

**A/N: **Hello my readers! Trying to post up as many chapters as I can until chapter 29...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji!  
**Claimer: **I only own this fanfic and my OC  
**Grell's Claim: **Nothing...yet...

* * *

**That Shinigami, Heart Thief**

**Chapter VII: That Shinigami, Shopping About**

* * *

Grell strolled down the hallways of the department, he was on his way to meet Alex in the human world. His lips were formed into his usual grin, he hummed a nameless tune as he came closer to the stairs.

The crimson-clad reaper walked down the six flights of stairs, he then exited the building. Once Grell got outside, he snapped his fingers and a portal immediately appeared before him. Grell went through the portal and landed on a rooftop below. The sun shined down as several white puffy clouds passed by, he glanced around but there was no sign of Alex "Where is she?"

Grell hopped into a nearby alley, he emerged from within the alley and out into the open. The reaper then strolled down the street, hopping that Alex didn't ditch him and go shopping by herself _'That girl better not be shopping without me.'_

He passed a shop until he noticed something at the last second, Grell back-tracked to the store. His eyes trailed to an elegant red dress; it had black frills and a black sash tied around the mid-section. Grell watched the clerk remove the dress from its spot, Grell's jaw-dropped. Who in the world buy that sexy dress? Only he can wear that dress! The clerk passed it to someone who was in the dressing room.

Grell frowned deeply. He then entered the shop, the bell rung overhead and Grell's eyes roamed the shop.

"Are you ready, miss?" Grell heard the clerk ask, the clerk stood in front of the dressing room. The red curtain moved to the side and Grell's eyes went wide at who was wearing the red dress...it was Alex! "Goodness! It's looks beautiful on you!" The clerk cried in joy.

Alex's face showed shyness, she twirled in a circle. The dress hugged Alex's body thus showing her figure and it moved with every step that she made. Grell found himself staring at Alex and unable to look away from the young reaper.

"Do you really think so?" Alex asked shyly "I never wore a dress like this nor a tight corset." Alex then sighed with a face of disappointment, "I would love to get this dress but it seems like I can't afford it."

"No need to worry, Miss." said the clerk, reassuringly "Now, if you find anything else that perks your interest, don't hesitate to ask." Alex nodded her thanks before turning to face the mirror. The clerk nodded before walking away.

Why couldn't Grell look away? Was it how Alex looks in that dress? "Mr. Sutcliff?" Grell snapped out of his trance and saw the young reaper looking at him surprised, Grell regained his composure and grinned.

"I must say, little Alex~ you look beautiful in red." Grell complimented as he walked towards the young reaper "This is the first dress that you've ever worn, yes?" Alex nodded "Hm~" Grell placed his hands on Alex's shoulder and whispered in her ear: "An angel in red, dear Alex~" Grell giggled as a blush crept up onto Alex's cheeks, he then stood back up.

"Th-thank you for the compliment, Mr. Sutcliff" said Alex with a shy smile, she twirled again to give Grell a full view.

"Do you know how to dance, little Alex?" Grell asked "Like the waltz, for example?"

"The waltz?" Alex questioned then she shook her head, "I don't know how to dance."

Grell blinked in surprise, how can someone not know how to dance? The red reaper took Alex's hand and brought it up to the air, he then moved Alex's other hand to his left shoulder and he placed his hand on her waist. Alex blushed. "Then, allow me to teach you a step or two." said Grell "Just follow me." Alex nodded, unsure.

Grell began to move and Alex followed, though there were a few times that Alex almost stepped on Grell's foot. When the two reapers began to spin, Alex would smile and laugh then Grell would laugh along with her. After a while, Alex started to get the hang of dancing the waltz (though there were times where she almost tripped).

"Thank you for teaching me how to dance, Mr. Sutcliff." Alex said, shyly as they finished dancing "Dancing isn't one of my previous mentor's hobbies." Alex giggled.

"No need to say 'thank you', dear Alex." Grell replied, "Everyone in London should know how to dance- the waltz, at least." Grell patted the young reaper on the head "Now, get back into that dressing room while I find something else for you try on~"

"Alright but please no...um- no dresses that are revealing." Alex requested.

"Little Alex!" Grell gasped as he placed a hand over his heart in mock pain "I know better than to put you in those kinds of dresses! Though I can ultimately say that revealing dresses are my type to wear~" Grell purred.

As Alex returned into the dressing room, Grell strolled around the store for dresses that would look perfect on little Alex- And when he means dresses, he means red dresses.

"Let's see~" Grell sang as he pondered at the dresses around the store though there were some that didn't look like that they're worth wearing...but that was Grell's opinion. His opinion changes at the color and styles of the dresses.

Grell's yellow-green eyes then landed on a black dress with a slit that revealed from the waist down on the right side and covered the left leg on the other side. A dark crimson sash decorated tired around the mid-section of the dress and a long piece of the sash came down to the knees on the left side. Grell squealed in delight, "What a beautiful dress~"

"You find anything, Mr. Sutcliff?" Grell turned around to see Alex walking towards him and she was wearing her regular outfit.

"Why~ Of course, I did~ dear Alex~" Grell gestured to the black dress that he was looking at.

"Mr. Sutcliff, I told you nothing revealing." Alex slightly pouted.

"It's certainly not revealing!" Grell huffed, "A young lady such as yourself should be able to wear a dress like this~ Now, what do say? Can you try on this dress for little ol' me?" Grell asked as he made puppy dog eyes.

"M-mr. S-sutcliff!" Alex gasped as she blushed "I don't do revealing dresses...I feel uncomfortable in them..."

"Come now, little Alex~! I wore dresses like this one before." Grell replied.

Alex scratched the back of her head. Grell can tell that she was unsure then she finally answered, "I suppose I can." Alex muttered.

Grell clamped his hands together under his chin, "Excellent~!" Grell squealed in delight "Dear sir!" Grell called over to the clerk of the store "My friend would like to try on this dress~!"

"Of course!" The clerk smiled, he walked away from the counter and over to where the two reapers stood "This dress?" Grell nodded. The clerk removed the dress "This way, please." The clerk led Alex back to the dressing room.

Grell followed the two, Alex grabbed the dress that the clerk was handing her and shut the curtains behind her to change "How's the dress so far, little Alex?" Grell asked.

"Um…" Alex's voice trailed off "I suppose its okay. I feel weird wearing it though…"

Grell giggled, "Don't worry, little Alex~ you'll get used to the dresses that they have here in London."

"I do hope so…" Alex replied "Okay…this dress is out of my comfort zone, Mr. Sutcliff."

"I'm sure its not~" Grell reasoned "Why won't you come out of there? I'm _dying_ to see you in it~"

Silence only answered Grell's comment. The curtain moved to the side and Grell's eyes widen in surprise. Alex stood there with blushing red cheeks, her arms were folded in front of her chest and her face consisted of a shy expression. The dress hugged her body like the other one she tried on.

"How does it look? In your opinion, that is." Alex twirled in a circle to give Grell a full view of the dress.

Grell placed his hands on his hips, "My~ Just by looking at you…I'm already falling in love with the dress~!" Grell then frowned, "However, something is missing from the outfit…"

"Something missing?" Alex repeated in a questionable tone and Grell nodded, "What do you mean?"

"One second, dear Alex~" Grell sang as he walked towards the glass counter that contained jewelry; necklaces, rings, earrings, and hair pins. "Excuse me sir~ I would to see…" Grell's voice trailed off as he examined the jewelry within the counter, a silver hairpin then caught his attention. The silver hairclip consisted of silver diamonds and a red rose in the middle. Grell grinned, "This one~" The red reaper pointed at the silver hairclip.

"Ah, excellent choice." Said the clerk as he opened the counter and removed the silver hairpin "This one is a bit pricey…" The clerk's voice trailed off as he glanced at the hairclip then to Grell.

"Don't worry~" Grell grinned "I would like to see how it looks on my young friend." The clerked blinked in surprise before nodding and handing the hairclip to Grell "Thank you~" He then walked back over to Alex "Hold still, little Alex." Grell instructed the young reaper.

Grell began to twist Alex's black hair; he lifted her hair up and put the silver hairclip in place in Alex's hair. Several pieces of hair hung loose from the sides but Grell left those pieces alone.

"I look like I'm going to some kind of party or something." Alex commented and Grell nodded in agreement.

"You certainly do~ dear Alex~" Grell sang.

Alex smiled before heading back into the dressing room to change back into her regular clothes. Her arm extended out from a small opening and gave Grell the silver hairclip back.

After a while, Alex stepped out of the dressing room with the dress in hand "Thanks for coming with me to go shopping, Mr. Sutcliff." said Alex as she returned the dress to the clerk.

"No need thank me, little Alex~ I wanted to come out because I needed to get out of the office." Grell replied and Alex giggled.

"Well…thanks anyways." Said Alex as the two of them exited the store and back to the shinigami realm.

* * *

**A/N: **I apologize if I'm taking too long...read and review~!


	8. That Shinigami, Tea

**A/N: **Going as fast as I can!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji**  
Claimer: **I only own this fanfic and my OC

* * *

**That Shinigami, Heart Thief**

**Chapter VIII: That Shinigami, Tea**

* * *

The sun was out but clouds would black the sun as they pass by. Birds chirped in unison as they flew together and the people of London walked about the streets.

"Thanks for inviting me to tea, Ronald." said Alex as the two reapers strolled through the streets of London "Even though I never had tea before." she smiled wearily.

"No problem," Ronald grinned as he wheeled his death-scythe in front of him "I had the day off today so I thought about hanging out with you since the others are busy with work." Alex smiled "Now that I think about it, William has been relaxed since you've been here. I mean- Mr. Sutcliff would be giving his stress _all _day."

"I suppose so," Alex muttered then she smiled "I do have a relaxing and calm air around me." Alex giggled and Ronald laughed.

Silence filled the air. Alex and Ronald found a cafe with tables set up outside. The two reapers took one of the tables and sat down, a waiter walked over to them and smiled "Good evening, what would you two like today?"

Alex glanced at Ronald, unsure what to order "Um...my friend and I would like earl grey, please." Ronald replied. The waiter nodded as he wrote down the order on a piece of paper before bowing and walking back into the cafe to retrieve the breverages "So, I heard from Mr. Sutcliff that you asked him to supervise you while shopping."

Alex perked up as a blush rose to her cheeks, "Y-yeah, it was fun. But I didn't know that Mr. Sutcliff wore dresses before."

Ronald muffled a laugh, "I know it's weird but that's Mr. Sutcliff for you. He calls himself a woman and does everything lady-like." Alex giggled "Back to the topic when both of you came into the human world."

"Like I said; it was fun. Mr. Sutcliff even showed me how to dance the waltz." Alex replied, "He even chose a dress for me to wear- mind you, I felt uncomfortable in the dress."

Ronald raised a questioning eyebrow, "Uncomfortable?"

Alex nodded "The dress was beautiful but it had a slit that shows the entire right leg." She sighed wearily as she crossed her legs, "Mr. Sutcliff even called me 'An Angel in Red'."

Ronald blinked before smirking, "Don't get me wrong, Alex...but I'm thinking that Mr. Sutcliff likes you."

"Like?" Alex questioned "Do you mean...?" Ronald nodded his head, Alex blushed furiously before turning her head to the side "Don't be ridiculous, Ronald. The only thing I see in Mr. Sutcliff is a friend and an elder. Not-"

"A crush?" Ronald piped in with a grin.

"N-n-no!" Alex studdered before folding her arms in front of her chest "I don't see him as anything more than a friend." Ronald laughed "That's not funny." Alex pouted.

"Alright, Alex. I won't say a word about this conversation, okay?" Ronald asked, he held out his hand "I promise."

Alex glanced at Ronald's hand, she sighed before shaking Ronald's hand "I'll think of something if you leak one word about this conversation to anyone."

"No need, Alex." Ronald assured her "My lips are sealed once we return to the shinigami realm." The two reapers let go of each other's hands "So...who was your previous mentor?" As if on que, the waiter returned with two cups of tea on a silver tray. The waiter placed both cups in front of the two reapers before walking away.

Alex lifted her cup to her lips and took a sip, "This is good!" Alex commented as she placed her cup back on its saucer "Who was my previous mentor?" Ronald nodded "My previous mentor is Zackary Waters, he's a dispatch officer at the U.S. Dispatch Society."

"What is he like?" Ronald asked before taking a sip of his tea.

Alex pondered for a moment, "If I can recall; he's a like a father to me and overprotective. Mr. Waters also has flamboyant side." Ronald nearly spit his tea out "What?"

"When you say that he's 'flamboyant'...do you mean like Mr. Sutcliff?" Alex blinked before giggling.

"No, not like Mr. Sutcliff." Alex replied "He has a jolly side is what I meant. Mr. Waters also has a thing for music; after a month or two, he introduced me to the piano."

"You know how to play the piano?" Ronald asked, incrediably. Alex nodded "What songs do you play?"

Alex just shrugged her shoulders, "I only play two songs: Fur Elise and Moonlight Sonata which are by Beethoven." The two then sat in silence as they drank their tea _'I wish I can play the piano...it's been a while since I last played...'_ Alex trailed in her thoughts. She can also play the violin but it was difficult, so Alex decided to stick with the piano. Alex was able to pour out her feelings onto the keys of the piano and play whatever song.

Alex brought her cup to her lips until something in her tea caught her eye; there was a cloaked figure standing on the rooftops, the figure's cape danced in the breeze and it slightly blew. She turned around but the cloaked was no longer there "Is something wrong, Alex?" The young reaper heard Ronald ask.

She turned back around "It's nothing," Alex muttered "I thought I saw something."

"Alright," Ronald nodded "Say, do you want head back to dispatch once we're done? Or do you want to hang out here a bit longer?"

Alex exhaled slowly, "I think it was just me, we can hang out here a bit longer." Alex replied with a smile, "You told Mr. Spears that you were taking me to the human world, right?"

"Um..." Ronald scratched the back of his head and Alex blinked at him, "I seem to have forgotten..." Ronald grinned sheepishly. Alex blinked bewilderedly at the blonde shinigami, she leaned forward and flicked Ronald on the forehead, earning a surprise yelp from him "What was that for?" Ronald asked her rubbed his forehead.

"That's for taking me out her without telling Mr. Spears." Alex huffed as she slouched in her seat with her arms crossed over her chest, "Now I'll be in trouble and who knows what Mr. Spears is going to do."

Ronald scoffed, "Don't worry, Alex." He assured her, "William won't know that you're gone."

"As you sure?" Alex asked, slightly nervous. Just learning from her first punishment, she doesn't want to be sitting in her mentor's office; writing another essay about who-knows-what or whatever. Her hand was already sore just from writing an hour and a half "I'm not willing to get in trouble...again."

"I promise you," Ronald replied simply, grinning.

* * *

Grell's POV (3rd person)

Grell hummed a nameless tune as he sat in his office. His black and red high heels on his desk, he filed his cimson colored nails. He exmained them before returning to nail filing them, several knocks came to his door "Come in~" Grell sang, without looking away from his nails. The knob turned and the door opened to reveal William, "Will~! Darling~! What a surprise!" Grell perked up from his chair "Is there _something_ you _need_~?" The crimson reaper purred seductively.

William's eyebrow twtiched in disgust, "Not the slightest." He replied and Grell slouched back into his seat with a frown "Have you seen Ms. Blackwood anywhere?"

"Little Alex?" Grell questioned as he placed his feet back on his desk "I haven't seen her since an hour or two ago." Grell replied "Why?"

"Ms. Blackwood has more notes and topics to take upon," William answered, "What about Mr. Knox?"

"Ronnie had the day off today, he said something about going to the human world with someone." Grell just shrugged his shoulders.

William then sighed wearily, "You're coming with me, Sutcliff." The shinigami supervisior said as he began to walk out of the office.

"Eh? What for?" Grell asked.

William stopped at the door and looked over his shoulder, casting a cold glare at the red head "We're going to get those two back here. Mr. Knox should know better than to take Ms. Blackwood out of my sight without my permission."

* * *

Alex's POV (3rd person)

The two reapers finished their tea, Ronald paid for their drinks and they began to walk away from the cafe "Where would you like to go now?" Alex heard Ronald ask as he strolled next to her with his death-scythe in tow. Alex found it odd that nobody was casting glances at the red lawnmower, she just shrugged her shoulders "Have you played anything else besides the piano?"

"The violin," Alex replied simply as she glanced around at the shops that they were passing "I played it for a while but it wasn't for me. I then went back to playing the piano."

Ronald nodded his head.

The wind blew and everything in its path danced along the blowing breeze. Alex and Ronald saw a newspaper fly out of a man's hands, the newspaper flew around before completely covering Ronald's face. Alex blinked, Ronald removed the newspaper from his face then as if on que, another piece of paper covered his face again. Alex smiled before laughing. Ronald began to laugh as he removed the second newspaper from his face.

* * *

**A/N: **Nothing to say for the time being except; read and review!


	9. That Shinigami, Demonic

**A/N: **Chapter nine is up! Get ready for some fighting!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji  
**Claimer: **I only own this fanfic and my OC...

* * *

**That Shinigami, Heart Thief**

**Chapter IX: That Shinigami, Demonic Contact**

* * *

After strolling around the streets for an hour or two, Alex and Ronald decided to head back to dispatch. They entered an alley and hopped onto the rooftops.

The two reapers continued their way over the rooftops in silence until something wrapped around Alex's ankle and she fell forward. She sat back up to see a black whip wrapped around her ankle "Ronald!" Alex shouted as she began to be dragged along the rooftops "Help me!" She was suddenly thrown into the air and then the same black whip wrapped around her mid-section and slammed her against a flat rooftop. Alex sat back up and gritted her teeth at the pain that ran through her back, she looked forward to see Ronald coming towards her.

"Alex! Don't move!" Ronald shouted as he neared her. Alex began to stand back on her feet, she swayed a bit before regaining her balance. Ronald landed in front of her "We need to get back and now! Come on." Alex's right arm was placed over Ronald's shoulders and he grabbed the handle of his death-scythe with his free hand "That might be a demon. It's not often that a shinigami runs into one of them."

A black cloaked figure suddenly appeared in front of the two reapers, Alex's eyes widen. It's the figure that she saw a while ago. A hood covered the figure's face but its blood red colored eyes glowed underneath the shadow of the hood "We know you're a demon! Who are you and what do you want?" Alex asked but the demon remained silent as it unraveled a black colored whip from within its cloak. The demon lashed out its whip, Alex and Ronald dodged the whip.

"Demons who are the silent-type are fairly creepy." Ronald commented.

The demon put its whip away before taking out two daggers, "Is it normal for demons to be carrying weapons with them?" Alex asked nervously, Ronald was to answer her question until Alex interrupted him "You better not say 'yes', Ronald."

The demon disappeared, Alex and Ronald cautiously looked around "You know how to fight right?" Ronald asked.

"I-I- not really," Alex replied and Ronald stared at her disbelief "I barely made it alive during my training exercise with Mr. Sutcliff by kicking him between his legs." Alex heard Ronald trying his best not to laugh. Now that she thought about it, it's funny to know that she kick the dispatch officer between his legs. But right now isn't the best time to laugh about it.

The two reapers were suddenly shoved away from each other. Alex was grabbed the ankle was thrown over to Ronald thus landing on his stomach which knocked the air out of him "My stomach," Ronald wheezed.

"Sorry, Ronald." said Alex, removing herself from on top of Ronald's stomach. The two reapers returned to their feet only to see more daggers flying towards them. Ronald and Alex dodged the daggers that the demon kept throwing at them, Alex threw one of her scythes. The demon dodged the scythe "Ronald!"

"Got it!" Ronald dashed for the scythe that Alex threw and grabbed it then threw it back towards her, the demon slightly stumbled to the side as the scythe flew by its head.

Alex caught the scythe and exchanged both scythes so that the chain made an 'x' shape. Alex yanked the chains back and the chain closed in around the demon's neck, the chain tightened around its neck thus choking the demon. Alex smirked, this is going to be her first demon that she defeated with Ronald's help.

Ronald appeared next to her with his death-scythe in hand "Ready?" Alex nodded "Lets go!" Alex yanked the chain and the demon flew towards them, Alex and Ronald brought back a fist and aimed for the demon's face. However, the demon manuvered its body and jumped over the two reapers. It landed right behind the two and slashed Alex and Ronald's back.

Alex cried in pain and Ronald gritted his teeth. The demon sent flying with a roundhouse kick to the ribs "Ronald!" Alex shouted as she stumbled with her balance, she was then knocked her feet and onto the ground.

Blood seeped through her turtleneck and her jacket, Alex managed to get on all four before something forced her back down. She moved her head to the side and saw the cloaked demon standing over her with its foot planted on her back and keeping her down. Alex then noticed that her death-scythe was within her reach, she extended out her arm to grab the chain.

The demon grabbed the back collar of her black jacket and removed the jacket off of her. It then grabbed her hair and brought the young reaper back to her feet.

Alex can feel the tip of a dagger lightly tracing her back, tears began to form in her yellow-green eyes as the tip of the blade began to cut her skin and blood trickled down her back. Alex felt the blade start from her left shoulder blade and slowly cut her to her right hip. She gritted her teeth as the demon tossed her onto the ground like a ragdoll, Alex laid on her side as the blood stained her turtleneck, her back, and her black shorts.

The demon began to advance towards her with its blood covered dagger. Tears began to fall from her eyes as the demon grabbed her by the throat and raised its dagger over its head.

A clipper shot towards the demon and the cloaked demon back-flipped away as the clipper continued to advance towards it "And to see the day that I'm fighting another vermin of hell." Alex glanced at where the voice was coming, she then saw William T. Spears as he appeared in front of her bloody body "You and I are going to have a talk about this, Ms. Blackwood." William said, strictly. Alex made a small smile of relief before closing her eyes.

* * *

Grell's POV (3rd person)

"Sutcliff, take Ms. Blackwood somewhere place safe and find Mr. Knox." William instructed as Grell appeared next to Alex's unconcious body "Ms. Blackwood is going to be under supervision from now on."

Grell picked up Alex bridal style, he glanced at the cloaked demon that was growling. Grell saw the demon retrieve a black whip from his cloak "Oh~ kinky~! A mysterious demon with a whip~ How naughty~!" Grell giggled. His statement made William look over his shoulder and give him death glare. Grell sighed, before moving somewhere else "Ronnie!" Grell looked around but saw no sign of the blonde.

He stopped and set Alex down, Grell kneeled down in front of her and began to lightly shake her, "Alex, hello? Alex, wake up." Blood came out from the corner of her mouth. Grell removed his hand from Alex's back, dark crimson liquid decorated the palm of his glove. Grell stood up but kept his left hand on the unconcious reaper's right shoulder, he moved behind her and carefully lifted the turtleneck. His eyes widen at the sight of the three slashes on her back, blood covered her entire back.

"Senpai!" Grell looked to his right to see Ronald heading towards him and Alex with his death-scythe in hand. Grell remained where he was as Ronald landed near him and Alex "How's Alex?"

"I don't know, Ronnie" Grell replied as he continued to examine the damage on Alex's back "The slashes are fairly close to her spine but who knows if that demon paralyzed her."

Several daggers flew towards them, Grell grabbed Alex and jumped out of the way "That guy is still alive!" Ronald asked, incrediously.

Grell clicked his tongue in annoyance why did he have to be the one to babysit Alex? Why can't he be the one to fight the demon? The demon was wielding daggers and a black whip! "Ronnie, keep an eye on little Alex." said Grell as he laid Alex down on her back..

"What?" Ronald asked, "I'm injuried too, you know!" He gestured to the slash on his back.

"Come now, Ronnie~! It's a demon with a whip, I can't pass up this moment." Grell winked before summoning his death-scythe. Something collided with Grell and the red reaper fell face first onto the face of the rooftop, "What the hell!" Grell's outburst was muffled against the ground. He tried to get up but something heavy was keeping him down "Will! Ronald! Alex!" Grell cried as he tried to get up but failed.

"Don't move, _vermin_." Grell heard William growl. The extra weight on his back began to move then it the weight moved his tailbone "Your life ends here, demon."

The demon on Grell's back rolled backwards and its feet landed on the back of Grell's head thus smashed his face back onto the ground. The demon then dashed away.

Grell quickly got back onto his feet to see the cloaked demon jump but William appeared in front of the demon and pin it against the surface of the rooftop. Grell moved to where William landed in front of the pinned demon, his clippers retracted and the demon began to sit back up until William shot a clipper at the demon. However, the demon quickly dodged the clipper and took off running.

"A clever vermin, I'll give the demon that." William stated as he retracted his death-scythe and adjusted his glasses. He began to walk away "Sutcliff, take Mr. Knox and Ms. Blackwood to the infirmary once we return to dispatch." William requested, not glancing back "Once Ms. Blackwood wakes up, she has questions to answer."

Grell sighed with a frown, he wearily picked up Alex bridal style. Her head leaned against his right chest, Alex showed no sign of waking up anytime soon.

"What about the demon, William?" Ronald asked but the shinigami supervisior remained silent as he continued to walk away. Grell watched as the blonde shinigami grabbed his death-scythe and walked after William.

Grell glanced at the young reaper in his arms, her breathing was short and shallow. He sighed, "What are we going to do with you, little Alex?" Grell asked out loud before following the others.

* * *

Read and Review~!


	10. That Shinigami, Concern

**A/N: **19 more chapters to go then I'll update chapter 30!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji  
**Claimer: **I only own this fanfic and my OC!

* * *

**That Shinigami, Heart Thief**

**Chapter X: That Shinigami, Concern**

* * *

Grell and William waited in the waiting room as the doctors help the injuried Ronald and the unconcious Alex. Just a while ago, they came into the infirmary of the dispatch society. A doctor led Ronald to one of the rooms while several nurses quickly came with a hospital bed. They gently placed Alex on the bed and rushed her to the surgery room.

Grell gently bit his bottom lip. For some reason, he felt concern for Alex. That demon might've paralyzed her body by putting those slashes fairly close to her spine.

"Grell Sutcliff and William T. Spears" Grell and William glanced at the doctor that was walking towards them with Ronald in tow "Ronald Knox's wound has been cleaned and stitched up. I suggest that you limit his collection of souls as he works." The doctor informed.

Ronald sulked and groaned "Don't worry, Ronnie~" said Grell, trying to cheer up the blonde shinigami.

"As for Alexandria Blackwood," the doctor continued and everyone payed full attention "Her wounds have been cleaned and stitched." The doctor lifted a piece of paper up from his clipboard, "The status of her body is normal. You guys are considered lucky that the demon didn't strike the nerves of her spinal cord, otherwise her entire body would be paralyzed. Besides that, she's perfectly fine and her body consists of several bruises."

"Can we visit her?" Ronald asked and the doctor nodded.

"Of course, she's still unconcious since you guys brought her in." the doctor replied before walking with the three reapers following him. They walked down the hallway until the encountered the room that Alex was resting in. They walked through the open door to see Alex on the bed "We had to bandage her entire torso so that her wounds can heal properly without getting infected."

William nodded his thanks to the doctor before the doctor walked out of the room, "Mr. Knox," William glanced at Ronald, the blonde shinigami gulped "You should know better than to take Ms. Blackwood out of my sight without permission."

Ronald smiled sheepishly, "I apologize, I seem to have forgotten to ask you first."

"If anyone is going to be keeping an eye on Ms. Blackwood it's going to be Sutcliff." Grell stared at William with disbelief.

"Why me!" Grell exclaimed.

"Because I have overtime due to you slacking off. Since I've been tasked with being Ms. Blackwood's mentor then I task you to keep an eye on her." William replied, narrowing his eyes "Either supervise Ms. Blackwood and have your freedom or have a stack of paperwork on desk with no fieldwork. Choose wisely, Sutcliff."

Grell opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again then shut it closed. He began to ponder about the two options: He can either supervise Alex which meant that he can have his limited freedom or refuse to babysit the young reaper and deal with stacks of paperwork on desk by the morning with no fieldwork. Grell tapped his chin with his index finger, he finally came to a decision "I know what I'm going to do,"

"Excellent, now hurry up and say it because I got overtime to clock out." said William.

Grell pouted at William's comment, "I'll supervise little Alex." Grell decided.

"Good, there will be times where you need to be her temporary mentor while I deal with overtime that some of the reapers caused." William stated "I can't mentor her while I work at the sametime."

By now, Grell was pulling his hair "Why!" Grell cried out in despair but William ignored the crimson-clad reaper's cry.

"You can have the day off for today, Mr. Knox." said William, looking at the blonde shinigami "I expect you to be at my office by tomorrow afternoon, understood?" Ronald nodded. William then walked out of the room.

Grell and Ronald sighed wearily, it was always work for their supervisior "I think I'll head to bed early for today." Ronald spoke up as he headed towards the door "See ya, senpai." Ronald then walked out, leaving Grell alone with Alex.

Silence filled the air as Grell took a seat next to Alex's hospital bed. All you can hear is Alex's shallow breathes, her lips were slightly parted _'Alex looks peaceful when she's sleeping,'_ Grell thought to himself as he crossed his legs. Alex was in one of the hospital gowns and her blood covered clothes were neatly folded on the chair on the otherside of the bed _'It's a relief to hear that she isn't paralyzed...'_

Grell then yawned tiredly, a lady does need her sleep from time to time. Grell stood back up and headed towards the door, he stopped his tracks and glanced back at Alex with a look a concern, "Wake up soon...little Alex." Grell muttered before exiting the room.

* * *

Day Two

Alex is still unconcious and a familiar red reaper walked into the room, Grell glanced around to see the room decorated with several flowers, _'It seems like the other shinigamis of dispatch caught wind of Alex returning in this state.'_ He thought to himself as he walked over to the flowers. There were various of flowers: sunflowers, daisies, bluebells, white roses, but there were no red roses in sight.

Grell picked up one card and opened it...

_'We heard the news about you returning in this state, we hope you get better and stay out of trouble'  
Sincerely, Eric and Alan_

Grell chuckled, he picked up another card that had a puppy that was making puppy dog eyes. He opened the card...

_'Hey, Alex. Sorry about getting you into this state that you're in. I hope you'll accept m apology, William also assigned Grell to watch over you so that you don't get into anymore trouble. And don't worry about getting freaked out with Grell following you. Just between you and me...Grell only did it because he didn't want anymore paperwork and for someone too. Hope you feel better soon.'  
Sincerely, Ronnie_

The red reaper blinked in confusion "For someone?" Grell asked out loud, he glanced at Alex "You have some explaining to do once you wake up, little Alex." He told the unconcious shinigami. Grell walked to the right side of Alex's bed, he glanced at the clock; 2:35. Grell heard footsteps walking towards the room, he turned to the door to see William "Will? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here visiting Ms. Blackwood." William replied, he walked over to the flowers and cards. He took out a white envelope out of his black jacket and placed it with the rest of the other cards "I shouldn't blame Ms. Blackwood or her actions. A reaper of her status always has curiousity about the human world and everything around it,"

Grell grinned, "Are you going soft, Will~ darling~?"

William glared at him, "It's my job to teach Ms. Blackwood about what to do and what not do as a shinigami. It's also our job to protect her from harm." The shinigami supervisior turned to face Alex, "When I say 'our', I mean it's your job as well to see that nothing harms her." He adjusted his glasses with his death-scythe. With that, William walked out of the room.

Grell sighed as he sat down in the chair behind him, William as gotten slightly stricter since Alex transfered to the London Dispatch Society. However, Grell has to admit; Alex is an interesting girl to know. She may be shy and nervous but she's actually fun to hang out with.

* * *

Day Three

Grell walked down the hallway with a red rose and a red envelope in hand, he hummed a nameless tune as he made his towards the infirmary to see if Alex was awake yet. It's been the third day since Alex has been in the infirmary- counting the day that they first her in. He twirled the thornless rose in his right gloved hand.

The last time he visited, there were no red flowers in Alex's room _'Red is such a beautiful color, it's beautiful but yet deadly at the sametime.'_ Suddenly, an image of Alex in the dress that he saw he wear popped into his head. The red dress that showed Alex's figure and swayed with her every movement. Grell gritted his teeth and quickly rid the image and thoughts from his mind _'Why should I be thinking about little Alex like that? The only reason I'm visiting her is because of what happened to her that was caused by that demon. Who knows what would happen if Will and I didn't get there in time.'_

* * *

Day Four

"Mmm..." Alex moaned as she started to shift, her eyes slowly fluttered open. She sat up but slightly winced at the pain of her back, Alex glanced around to find herself in a white room "Where am I?" Alex squinted her eyes.

She saw a figure enter the room "Good to see you awake, Alexandria." said the figure, Alex raised an eyebrow. The figure grabbed something black and gave it to her "Your glasses." Alex nodded her thanks as she grabbed her glasses and put them on. She glanced around to see that she was in a hospital room and the figure was a doctor with dark brown hair "I suggest that you don't move around so much,"

"Why?" Alex raised an eyebrow as the doctor grabbed the clipboard that hung on the foot her hospital bed.

"The slashes on your back were stitched up a couple of days ago. Your movement might reopen your wound." the doctor replied and Alex nodded.

"How long have I been out for?" Alex questioned as she leaned back into the pillow.

"For about four days- including the day that you were brought in by William T. Spears and Grell Sutcliff." The doctor informed "I'll have someone report your awakening to William T. Spears." With that, the doctor walked out of the room with the clipboard in his hand.

Once the doctor was gone, Alex swung her legs off of the bed. She cringed when her barefeet touched the cold flooring of the infirmary, Alex removed the hospital gown to reveal her wearing her black shorts and her entire torso was completely bandaged. She placed the gown on the bed and looked at the flowers and cards that sat on the light brown table.

Alex was slightly taken back at the amount; she extended out her arm to grab one of the cards but she didn't know which one to grab. A red one then caught her eye. The red envelope was leaning against a red rose _'Knowing Mr. Sutcliff, these must be from him...'_ She grabbed the envelope and turned in over to the front to see the words: 'For Dear Alex~'. Alex giggled.

She opened the envelope to a white card, she opened the card and its contents:

_'Hello there~ dear Alex~ When you came back from the human world with blood covering your being, everyone was worried about you. Especially, Will! He may not seem like it but he looks like he has a soft spot for even got me worried or concerned...either one. I don't think anyone nor myself can deal with another injuired you in the future. Hope you feel better~!  
Yours Truly, Grell Sutcliff xoxoxo  
Stay out of trouble, love~!_

Alex smiled as she closed the card.

* * *

**A/N: **More chapters are coming your way!


	11. That Shinigami, Up and About

**A/N: **Welcome back to another chapter! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji  
**Claimer: **I own this fanfic and my OC! NO STEALING!

* * *

**That Shinigami, Heart Thief**

**Chapter XI: That Shinigami, Up and About**

* * *

The bottom of Alex's boots clacked against the flooring as she walked towards William's office, the chain of her chain-scythe clanked with her every movement. She twirled a strand of her black hair around her index finger, Alex was released out of the infirmary yesterday once William got the message of her finally waking up.

From what William told her, the demon that attacked her and Ronald managed to escape. She was also considered lucky that she wasn't paralyzed.

Alex stopped in front of her mentor's office and knocked on the door "Come in," Alex opened the door and entered the office as she closed the door behind her "Good afternoon, Ms. Blackwood," William greeted without taking his eyes off of the paper that he was writing on "I persume that you're feeling better, yes?"

"Yes, sir!" Alex chirped happily as she sat in one of the two seats in front of William's desk "What are we doing today?"

William looked from his now finished paper, he pushed up his glasses "It would seem that I wasn't able to arrange today's schedule due to overtime that Sutcliff has caused." William replied "But there is something that I need you to do: I need you to pick up the paperworks from the reapers in the dispatch society. After that, I might have you arrange some paperwork."

Alex nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Excellent," William stood up from his chair and went to the filing cabinets on the right side of the office and grabbed a clipboard. The shinigigami supervisior then gave it to Alex "This is the list of reapers whose paperworks are to be collected."

Alex glanced at the list on the clipboard "How many reapers are on here?"

"45 reapers, Ms. Blackwood." William replied, simply "I suggest you go from top to bottom on the list."

The young reaper nodded, Alex stood up from her seat and headed towards the door. She walked out of William's office and headed towards the first office on the list _'At least I have something to do, I don't want to be wandering about the department. But there is the shinigami library, I can always read the cinematic records or something...'_

After a while of walking, Alex came to the first reaper on the list: Mr. Micheal Anderson. Alex knocked on the door "Come in," Alex opened the door to see a shinigami with shoulder-length black hair and black rectangular glasses "May I help you?"

"I'm here to collect your paperwork for Mr. Spears," Alex stated as she entered the office. Micheal nodded before collecting the papers on his desk, he stood up from his seat and walked over to Alex. Alex grabbed the papers and smiled, "Thank you,"

"No problem, wait...aren't you that girl that came back unconcious?" Micheal asked and Alex nodded, "Well then, it's good to see you recovering."

"Thank you." said Alex before walking out of the office and closing the door behind her. Alex sighed wearily as she continued her way to the next reaper on the list, "44 left..." Alex frowned.

"Hey, Alex!" Alex looked over her shoulder to see Ronald jogging towards her.

"Oh, hey Ronald. Is something the matter?" Alex asked as the blonde shinigami slowed to a stop.

"Of course there is and it's not telling me that you're up and about." Ronald replied with a grin "What's with the clipboard and papers?" Ronald pointed at the items in Alex's hands.

"I went to Mr. Spears office earlier but he didn't get a chance to arrange the schedule for today because he has overtime." Alex continued walking with Ronald next to her "So, I decided to help him pick up the paperworks from the reapers on the list. So far, 44 are left."

"How about I help you?" Ronald offered and Alex blinked at him "You take half and I take the other half, sound good?"

Alex nodded, "Good idea, do you know where these offices are?" She showed the blonde shinigami the list, Ronald skimmed over the names before nodding "Great!" With that, Ronald and Alex went their seperate ways to collect the paperwork for William.

It took an hour or two to find the offices and retrieve the papers from the employees.

Alex and Ronald were walking side-by-side towards William's office, "Thanks for helping me out, Ronald." said Alex as she checked off the list "All papers have been collected except for...Grell Sutcliff... You think he's in his office?"

Ronald shrugged his shoulders, "He might be. It would be a miracle if Mr. Sutcliff finished his paperwork on his time- which he rarely does."

Alex sighed, "I'll go see if he's there. Meanwhile, you take these papers to Mr. Spears." Alex piled her stack of papers onto Ronald's stack "Do you know where his office might be?"

The blonde shinigami nodded, "It's down this hall, make a left at the second hallway and his office is the fifth door on the right." Alex nodded her thanks before jogging down the hallway, making a left at the second hallway. She slowed down her pace and glanced at the doors on the right side of the hallway.

"...Three...four...five!" Alex blinked in surprise at the door, it had Grell's name written on it...in red lipstick and a heart above his name. She knocked on the office door, "Mr. Sutcliff? Are you in?" Silence only met Alex's call "Mr. Sutcliff?"

"Come in~" Alex turned the knob and opened the door, she entered the office with her eyes glancing at the clipboard. She then closed the door behind her with her foot "Why, good evening~ little Alex~!"

"Evening, Mr. Sutcliff." said Alex without looking up from the clipboard "I'm here to collect your paperwork which is about..." Her voice trailed off as she checked the list "...two weekly reports and 20 pieces of paperwork." Alex looked up from the clipboard to see Grell sitting on his desk with his legs crossed in a lady-like manner.

Grell sighed wearily, "So much work." He complained dramatically as he placed the back of the hand against his forehead "A lady needs a break from time to time."

"Did you finish some of them at least?" The black-haired shinigami asked, raising a questioning eyebrow "It can make your life somewhat easier without Mr. Spears beating the heck out of you."

The red head moved off of his desk and grabbed a small stack of papers, "I only did a little but not that much," said Grell as Alex began to walk towards him "Why are you collecting paperworks now?"

"Simple, Mr. Spears had overtime. He didn't have enough time to arrange a schedule for today." Alex replied as she grabbed the papers but Grell's grip on the papers prevented her from taking the stack "Mr. Sutcliff?"

Alex's head was slowly lifted up by Grell's index finger and they met each other's gaze. Their eye color may be the same but Grell's eyes bored into hers "You know, little Alex~ I had this feeling about you- I don't what feeling it was but I felt it everytime I looked at your poor and miserable state in that hospital bed." He whispered in to her ear, "You had me staying by your bed side for most of the days." Grell blew into Alex's ear.

The red reaper released the papers in his grip and Alex's arm fell back to her side, Grell then moved away from the young reaper "..." Alex remained silent as she lowered her head, her eyes seemed dull and her lips formed into a straight line. Alex turned around and headed for the door, she grabbed the knob "Mr. Sutcliff..." Her voice trailed off.

Grell looked over his shoulder, "Yes?"

Alex slightly turned to face Grell, her lips pulled into a small smile "Thanks for the card...and the rose."

Grell blinked in surprise, he grinned "No need to say 'thank you'. I saw that the others have given you a card and flowers, so I thought; why not? It would be rude not to do the same, would it not?"

"Are you sure, Mr. Sutcliff?" Alex asked "Are you just saying that? Or is it something else?" She asked with a sly smile, Grell stared at her in disbelief as a light blush rose to his cheeks. Alex then laughed, "I'm just kidding, Mr. Sutcliff!" Alex stiffled her laugh behind her hand "I better be heading back to Mr. Spears, bye!" Alex waved cheerfully before racing out of the office with a big smile.

The red reaper sighed before grinning, "Hm~ It all depends, little Alex~"

* * *

**A/N: **There's chapter 11!


	12. That Shinigami, Chilly

**A/N: **Welcome back to another chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji  
**Claimer:** I only this fanfic, my OC, and my inner fangirl!

**Warning: **Minor swearing

* * *

**That Shinigami, Heart Thief**

**Chapter XII: That Shinigami, Chilly**

* * *

The breeze blew hard, the clouds began to cover the sky and the bright sun. Alex and William came through the portal before it disappeared, the young reaper hugged herself as the wind blew. Her mentor managed to clock out some of his overtime and bring her out to the human world for another lesson in reaping.

"Ms. Blackwood, this is a special reaping assignment." William spoke up as he opened the small black book, he began flipping through the pages.

Alex looked at her mentor, "How is it a special reaping assigment?" She asked.

William clamped the book shut before looking at Alex, "There have demon encounters lately." He stated "Something tells me that it might be the demon that you and Mr. Knox encountered but I surely doubt it. Now then, shall we continue with the lesson?" Alex nodded "Good. I requested a few souls for lesson because of your current state. The first soul is Joseph Price; 23 years-old. Time of death is at 4:57 pm. Cause of death is unknown."

"How is the cause of the death unknown?" She asked.

"Excellent question, however, I'll explain it on the way." said William. The two reapers then hopped from rooftop to rooftop. William stayed close to Alex just in case if something happens to her "As for you question, Ms. Blackwood; whenever the victim's death is 'unknown', it usually means that the cause is undefiable. The employees of dispatch who make the lists have an ability to see into the future, the death of the victim are crystal clear to them but for this matter- it's not."

"Oh, I get it now." said Alex and William nodded his head.

After a while of traveling over the rooftops, Alex came to a stop when William stopped. She looked down to see an alleyway underneath them, she looked back to her mentor "This is where Joseph Price is going to die and where we'll get to see who kills him."

"Or what," Alex quickly added and William nodded in agreement.

The shinigami supervisior grabbed his pocket watch from his jacket pocket and clicked it open "4: 53" William clapped the pocket watch closed and placed it back into his jacket pocket "Three more minutes."

Alex slowly made her way to the other edge of the rooftop, she looked down to see many people walking around. A loud scream was then heard, Alex looked down the street to see a man shoving through the horror-struck crowd. The man was covered in blood and his face showed fear. Alex watched as the man nearly trip and turn into the alleyway that she and William were looking down.

Alex retreated back to William's side and watched from above as the man ran into the alley, he ran kept looking back at something. He turned right and the two reapers began to follow him.

"4: 56" William called.

They skidded to a stop as something- or _someone_ intercepted the man and slammed him against the wall. Alex's eyes widen in shock and surprise at who the figure who beating the man up: the figure was wearing a black cloak "It's the demon." Alex mumbled as she subconciously grabbed William's jacket and clung onto it for dear life "It's the demon that injuried both Ronald and I."

William wrapped his left arm around Alex, "If that demon tends to injure you again, the vermin will have to get through me first." William jumped off of the rooftop with Alex still in his grasp and they landed on their feet. William launched one of his clippers directly at the demon. However, the demon swiftly avoided the clipper, it skidded to a stop and hissed "4:57"

Alex watched as William then jab the clipper into the man's chest and the film strips erupted from the man's chest. William gave Alex the list, the young reaper opened it up and flipped through the pages then stopped, "Joseph Price; 23 years-old. Time of death is 4:57 pm. Cause of death is unknown." Alex read out loud then stamped the profile of Joesph Price, 'completed'.

The demon hissed even more, it then talked "You bastard! You just ruined my meal! You know how hard it is for a demon to pick the right soul for it's appetite!" The demon got onto all fours then a long black tail slipped out from underneath its cloak.

"A demon with a tail...you're a neko demon, correct?" William narrowed his eyes at the demon "A neko demon is surely rare to come across while reaping." He stood in front of Alex.

The neko demon stood straight back up, its tail swaying from side to side. The neko demon clicked its tongue as it frowned, "Why should I give a damn? You just ruined my lunch. Tch, I encountered your kind before and they're certainly a pain in the ass." The neko demon began to pick at its teeth with one of its clawed fingers.

Alex watched as William launched one of the clippers of his death-scythe but the neko demon jumped out of its way. It jumped from wall to wall until it disappeared overhead, she followed William as he chased after the neko demon. Once they landed on the rooftops, the neko demon was nowhere in sight.

The chilly breeze blew roughly and Alex hugged herself "Mr. Spears, is this the only special assignment or are there more?" She asked as the wind continued to blow.

William turned to face her, "This is the only one on the list. The important thing is that the soul has been collected." He adjusted his glasses with his death-scythe.

Alex opened up the small black book and flipped through the pages until she got to the profiles of the next two souls "Carla Brooks; 28 years-old. Time of death: 5:50 pm. Cause of death: giving birth." Alex read out loud then she looked at the profile below it "Jeremy Brooks; nine months-old. Time of death: 6:20 pm. Cause of death: strangled." The young reaper gave William an unsure look.

"No need to worry, Ms. Blackwood. A human, dying while giving birth, is easier than it looks." William assured her, "The next destination is the London Royal Hospital."

The two reapers began moving again. On the way to the hospital, Alex stayed close to William's side. After a while, they came to a great white building with a sign that reads; 'The London Royal Hospital'. A chill ran up Alex's spine, it wasn't because of the cold wind but because she felt uncomfortable. Hospitals hold many dead people.

Alex and William landed on the rooftop of the hospital, William fished out his pocketwatch and snapped it open "5:30" The shinigami supervisior informed "We have 20 minutes." There was a door on their right that possibly led inside of the hospital.

They walked towards the door and William turned the doorknob, he opened the door to see that it led to a flight of stairs; leading down. He allowed Alex to walk down the stairs and he followed.

Silence filled thair between the two as they walked down the flights of stairs. The sound of the bottom of their shoes clacking against the stairs was the only thing being heard. After a while of walking, they encountered a door and Alex opened it to see that it led into a hospital hallway. Hospital beds were rushed were rushed by with nurses and doctors rolling it down the hallway. Alex and William entered the hallway, William shut the door behind them.

Alex glanced left and right of the hallway, she opened the small black book then closed it. She followed her mentor as he walked down the hallway. Alex looked at the hospital room numbers, she slightly hugged herself. The hospital had the smell of death that the young reaper disliked.

William walked up to the information desk "Excuse me," the nurse looked up from the paper that she was filling out "I'm looking Carla Brooks." said William, "Do you know where her room is?"

"Sure, one second please." The nurse looked back down and opened a filing cabinet, she searched through the filing cabinet then she brought up a white piece of paper "Carla Brooks, she's currently in labor and her room number is B46." said the nurse.

William nodded his thanks and they continued their way down the hall.

Alex raised an eyebrow, _'How come nobody finds it weird that a man is walking about the hospital with a hedge clipper in his hand? Even that time when I was with Ronald, nobody casted a glance at his death-scythe...the people of London are certainly weird.' _Without paying attention, she accidently bumped into William "Sorry..." Alex muttered but her mentor remained silent. She looked around him to see a doctor talking to a man, the doctor said something which made the man cry, tears ran down the man's cheeks. The two men then walked away. Alex then noticed the room that they were near, it read: B46.

She followed William once he started walking again. He opened the door to reveal a hospital bed with several chairs surrounding it, the hospital bed was quiet bloody near the foot. Alex covered her nose to prevent herself from smelling the blood that intoxicated the room. Her eyes then caught something underneath the white covers, Alex walked towards the bed, she cautiously reached for the cover and removed it from the top. Her eyes snapped open to see that it was a dead corpse "This must be Carla Brooks," Alex muttered. Carla Brooks' skin is pale like all of her life has been drained from her- or a demon has stolen her soul. Her hair was a dull color of brown, her eyes were closed and her mouth is closed. Alex clamped a hand over her mouth as she quickly backed away from the dead corpse, her back came into contact with the wall behind and she slid down onto the floor.

Alex watched as a clipper jab itself into Carla Brooks' chest and multiple film strips erupted from the corpse's chest, countless of images flashed in front of her eyes. There was one image of Carla Brooks, she was carassing her stomach and a man stood next to her- Carla's husband perhaps. The film strips began to flow into the tip of William death-scythe. He snapped the film strip once it reached its end.

The young reaper slowly back up onto her feet, she retrieved the small black book within her jacket and wearily gave it to William. She saw William stamp the soul's profile 'complete'.

"Come now, Ms. Blackwood, we have one more soul to retrieve before we can return to dispatch." said William, he helped Alex walk out of the room. Once out, Alex dashed into the nearest restroom. She leaned over the toilet and vomited her insides, her throat burned like hellfire as she puked up the viles. She heaved again before coming to a complete stop. Alex's stomach finally stopped churning, her cheeks were burning and her eyes were filled with tears "Ms. Blackwood, is everything alright?" William aked from the otherside of the door.

Alex stood back straight up, she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She flushed the toilet before walking over to the sink. Alex looked at her reflection in the mirror that hung over the sink, "Everything's fine...I'm just not used to seeing a corpse up close." She replied "Can you come and get me once you're finished with the other soul?"

Silence.

"Of course, stay in there until I come back." William replied. Alex can hear his footsteps slowly fade away down the hall.

She sighed in relief, she ran her hand through her black hair. Alex glanced back at the mirror, the red in her cheeks are slowly fading away and the tears in her eyes began to dry up. She removed her glasses and placed it above the sink followed by taking off her black gloves and her jacket and setting them above the sink as well. She turned on the water, she cupped her hands together the running water and splashed the water on her face.

* * *

**A/N: ***starts eating popcorn* There's chapter 12!


	13. That Shinigami, Temporary

**A/N: **Good evening everyone! Welcome back to another chapter! Guess who makes an appearance in this chapter ^^ Also, updates will be slow from now on because my grandparents will be in town and I bet they don't want me on my laptop 24/7 while they're here 3 So, I'm updating this chapter now so that you don't have to wait weeks for the next one (wait...that means you'll be waiting for the next chapter...) My head is starting to hurt with all this thinking. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji  
**Claimer: **I only own this fanfic, my OC, and the storyline! MINE!

**That Shinigami, Heart Thief**

**Chapter XIII: That Shinigami, Temporary**

Alex knocked on the office door, "Come in." The young reaper turned the knob and entered the office of her mentor. She closed the door behind as she entered "Good morning, Ms. Blackwood. Mr. Knox informed you about today's lessons, yes?" William asked, looking up from the paper that he was currently signing his name on. No doubt overtime had something to do with the lessons.

"Yes, sir." said Alex with a nod of her head.

"As you should know," William paused for a moment. He pulled out the drawer on the left side of him and retrieved the 'To-Die' list. William placed the small black book on the surface of his desk before closing the drawer of his desk "We've been on plenty of reaps together, however, that won't happen once I'm finished mentoring you. For today's lesson, you will be reaping the souls on your own."

"Are you sure, Mr. Spears?" Alex asked, with a slight frown "You remember a few days ago that I vomited my insides, right? I can't stand reaping women who have just given birth." Just imagine walking into a room where the only thing you smell is the blood that you just can't ignore like it's nothing.

William adjusted his glasses, "It's a simple task, Ms. Blackwood. You'll eventually get over your problems and reaping will be easy from that point on." said the shinigami supervisor. He then added, "You'll be reaping for a few days without me. It's only temporary."

Alex shifted her gaze to something else in the office, she opened her mouth to say something until the office door bursted open "Will~! Darling~!" It was Grell. A clipper raced past Alex's head, the red reaper leaned backwards with his arms flailing about to keep himself from falling backwards. The clipper quickly retracted "How rude!" Grell exclaimed.

"What do you want now, Sutcliff?" William asked, clearly unhappy that Grell interrupted their conversation "I was about to send Ms. Blackwood on her way to reap on her own." William narrowed his yellow-green eyes at the red head "You may go, Ms. Blackwood." Alex nodded. William handed her the small black book "You'll also be needing this," William fished out another pocket watch from his jacket pocket and handed it to Alex.

"Thanks Mr. Spears," Alex smiled as she tossed the silver pocket watch into the air and catch it with her right hand "I'll do my best and try not to give you anymore overtime." With that, Alex jogged out of the office "Bye!"

Once she reached the stairs, Alex hopped over the railing and landed gracefully on her feet. She then continued her way out of the building. Alex came to a stop and snapped her fingers, a portal suddenly appeared in front of her. Alex took a deep breath, she can feel herself getting nervous and uneasy. What's there to be nervous about? William told her that it's only temporary and that reaping is very simple. But what happens if she makes a mistake while reaping? She was snapped out of her thoughts when something a pair of hands lightly pushed her towards the portal. Alex looked over shoulder to see that it was Grell, "Mr. Sutcliff?"

"No need to worry, little Alex~" He assured "You'll do fine."

"You think so?" Alex asked and Grell nodded "Alright," Alex looked back at the portal, she swallowed. She then jumped through the portal. Alex landed safely on her feet and the portal quickly disappeared "Well...might as well get going." She opened the small black book and began flipping through the pages until she found the profils of the souls "Savannah Parker; 15 years-old. Time of death: 3:00 pm. Cause of death: Ran over by a carriage." At least it's something that doesn't have too much blood- just broken bones.

Alex clamped the book shut and grabbed the silver pocket watch from her jacket pocket. She connected the chain to one of her belt loops and placed the watch in her back pocket on the right. Alex grabbed her death-scythe and held both scythes in her right hand while she carried the 'To-Die' list in her left.

The wind blew, the dark grey clouds rolled in thus covering the sun. Alex then took off in search of the girl, she did several flips to avoid chimneys that got in her way.

Alex skidded to a stop at the sight of a blonde girl running through the crowd, from what Alex can see, the blonde girl was holding something red. A red dress? Or a bouquet of red flowers perhaps? Alex watched the blonde girl continue running through the crowd without stopping. The young reaper then glanced at the book that William gave her, she then reached for her pocket watch and clicked it open. 2:55.

"Five minutes left." Alex muttered. Down the street, she can see a carriage racing through the street like it was in a hurry or something. Alex then shifted her eyes to the blonde girl, the girl was now crossing the street without looking both ways. The carriage then ran over the blonde girl. The body was trampled underneath the hooves of the horse and was then ran over by the wheels. Alex gulped, "3:00"

Nearby people quickly surrounded the body of the girl as dark crimson lquid pooled around her. Alex jumped off the rooftop and landed in front of an alleyway. Alex manuvered through the shocked crowd, she then got to the front. Her eyes were locked with the dull blue ones of the blonde girl. Alex kneeled beside the girl and raised the two scythes over her head and jabbed the two blades into the girl's chest.

Everyone gasped as shock and surprise "Hey!" A man from the crowd stepped forward "What are you- what?" In a blink of an eyes, Alex was gone.

Alex appeared on the rooftops, the film strips flowed into the tips of her scythes "Savannah Parker; 15 years-old. Time of death: 3:00 pm. Cause of death: Ran over by a carriage." Alex then stamped the profile of the soul 'complete'. She sighed in relief. One down, four to go. Alex glanced back at the book and read the other four profiles:

Anthony Richardson; 35 years-old. Time of death: 4:56 pm. Cause of death: Being stabbed in the heart.

Russell Dawson; 69 years-old. Time of death: 8:40 pm. Cause of death: Burned alive.

Morgan Lee; 23 years-old. Time of death: 10:00 pm. Cause of death: Shot in the chest.

Gordon Murray; nine months old. Time of death: 2: 45 am. Cause of death: strangled.

Alex sighed wearily. The job of being a grim reaper may seem easy when you look it at but it's actually difficult with the amount of souls that you have to reap. Alex fished out her pocket watch from her back pocket and clicked it open. 3:06. The next death is at 4:56, so that means Alex only has an hour and fifty minutes until that death occurs. She clamped the pocket watch closed and placed it back into her back pocket.

Alex then ran across the rooftops for the next soul on the list. The wind blew roughly, leaves of nearby trees flown off the branches and danced in the blowing breeze. Alex landed beside a chimney, she drew heavy breaths from traveling. Alex turned around and glanced around, she got the feeling that someone was watching her but there's no one in sight. Alex shrugged her shoulders _'Must've been me.'_ Alex turned back forward and continued jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

Alex skidded to a stop, she grabbed her pocket watch and clicked it open "4:40"

"Hey!" Someone shouted from the streets below her, the young reaper looked over the edge of the rooftop to see two men racing through the crowd of people. Alex watched the two men race down the street and she followed them from above. The two men turned into an alleyway and Alex skidded to a stop and looked down in the alleyway.

The first man looked over his shoulder and suddenly tripped over his own feet. The second pulled something out of his jacket, he raised his hand above his head and began stabbing the defenseless man on the ground.

The young reaper slightly covered her mouth with her right hand, the man stopped mid-strike. He dropped his weapon and quickly fled the scene.

"4:56" Alex muttered as she hopped off the rooftop and landed in front of the body with her death-scythe in hand. She raised the two scythes over her head and sank the blades into the man's chest. Film strips erupted from his chest, Alex stood back up and took a step back as the film strips flowed into the tip of the two scythes "Anthony Richardson; 35 years-old. Time of death: 4:56 pm. Cause of death: Being stabbed in the heart." Alex read the profile then stamped it 'complete' once the film strip ended "Two down, three to go."

She emerged from the alleyway and out into the open. Alex began walking down the street, she stretched her arms over her and suddenly bumped into somebody "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's been a while, Alexandria Blackwood." Alex looked up to meet the dark crimson colored eyes of Sebastian Michaelis; the butler of the Phantomhive household.

"Oh! Good evening, Sebastian." Alex smiled "It's certainly been a while."

"Sebastian." Alex looked behind Sebastian to see a 12 year-old boy with blue-grayish hair. What stood out to the young reaper was that the boy was wearing an eyepatch "Who is that you're talking to?" The boy walked over to them.

"I apologize, young master." said Sebastian, he stepped to the side "This is Alexandria Blackwood. She's a reaper like William and Grell."

"It's interesting to meet a grim reaper who isn't like those lunatics." said the boy, "I'm Ciel Phantomhive. Head of the Phantomhive household, I'm also known as the Queen's Guard Dog."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Phantomhive." said Alex with a polite smile, "Might I ask what you two are doing? I-I mean, if it's not rude of me for asking." Alex giggled wearily.

"We're actually running a few errands." Sebastian replied, "I don't suppose William is around is he?"

Alex shook her head, "Mr. Spears actually had me reap on my own. It's only temporary though." She retrieved the small black book from within her jacket and opened it. She flipped through the pages "The next one is at 8:40 pm."

"Seems pretty late for a reaper like yourself to be reaping." Ciel commented.

Alex smiled wearily, "I know but that's we, grim reapers, do: stay in the human world until we collect all souls on the list." Alex closed her book "I guess I better get going. It's been a pleasure meeting you, Lord Phantomhive."

Ciel nodded, curtly. He turned back around "Come, Sebastian. I don't want to return to the estate to see it in rubbles because of those three." Sebastian nodded.

"Of course, my lord." He glanced back at Alex, "Until the next time we meet, yes?"

Alex nodded, "Sure thing, Sebastian." The two said their good-byes and Sebastian returned to his place behind Ciel. Alex glanced around and found a nearby alley. She entered the alley, the young reaper jumped from wall-to-wall and landed on the rooftop. The wind blew and Alex's black hair dance with the breeze "Being a shiniami may seem hard but it's actually fun too."

**A/N: **Chapter thirteen is complete and I am proud of it! *thumbs up* Now then...I have nothing else to say besides what I typed...Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Until the next time!  
**Grell: **Don't forget to review darlings~! Reviews might help this fanfic get even juicer~ *licks lips*  
**Alex: **Remember what Wolfie said, Mr. Sutcliff? Don't harass the readers...


	14. That Shinigami, Visited

**A/N: **Welcome one and all to another chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji nor any of its characters  
**Claimer:** I only own this fanfic, my OC, and the storyline.

* * *

**That Shinigami, Heart Thief**

**Chapter XIV: That Shinigami, Visited**

* * *

Papers flipped as Alex walked through the hallways of the dispatch society. She was going around and collecting paperworks from the shinigamis on the list that William gave her. So far, she collected all of the paperworks from all of the shinigamis on the list- Ronald also helped her. Life has gotten better in the London Dispatch Society- if Alex can say so for herself.

Right now, Alex had just dropped off the last bit of paperwork at William's office and she was now strolling about the hallways since the shinigami supervisior hasn't planned any lessons.

"Is that who I think it is~?" Alex stopped in her tracks, she knows that voice anywhere. Alex smiled and she whirled around to see a man with shoulder-length blonde hair with a brown streak. He wore black and white suit except his black tie was loosely tied around his neck and the first three or four buttons of his white dress shirt was unbuttoned. A silver rectangular framed glasses sat in front of his yellow-green eyes. He seemed to be around William's height. "Alex~!"

"Papa!" Alex shouted as she dashed towards the blonde-haired man, she wrapped her arms around the man and hugged him "Long time no see, papa!"

"C'est bon de te revoir, chaton." said the man with a grin thus showing several sharp teeth- but not as sharp looking as Grell's "I missed you so much~!"

"I missed you too." said Alex as she let go of the man "Anything new happen at the U.S. Division after I transfered here?"

"Non," said the man as he ruffled Alex's black hair and the young reaper giggled. She then fixed her hair once he stopped "It's been the same since you left- though it has been a little boring without you there." The two laughed.

"Little Alex~!" Another voice sang out loud. Alex turned around to see Grell walking towards her.

"Afternoon, Mr. Sutcliff." Alex greeted the crimson reaper with a bright smile.

"Well~ you seem very happy today~" Grell grinned and Alex nodded. The young reaper then notice his yellow-green eyes shift from her to the blonde man behind her "Why~ Hello there, darling~" Grell purred as he suddenly behind the blonde man. The man frowned "Another transfer, yes?"

"Actually, Monsieur Sutcliff. I'm Alex's previous mentor, Zackary Waters." Zackary replied "I'm a dispatch officer of the U.S. Dispatch Society."

"Isn't that _lovely_ to know~" Grell batted his eyelashes at Zackary "What's even better is that you know french~"

Alex held back her laughter. There goes Grell again, flirting with another man that seems hot and sexy to him "Is there something that you came here for, papa?" Alex asked her previous mentor.

Grell's eyes widen and snapped his head towards Alex, "Wait, this man is your father?" Grell asked, incrediously as he pointed at the blonde. Both Alex and Zackary laughed and Grell raised a questioning brow, "What?"

"The reason why Alex calls me 'papa' is because she sees me as her parent- a father, to clarify." Zackary explained and Grell nodded with an expression saying that he get's it "Back to your question, Alex. I came here to visit you, of course~"

Alex blinked, "How?"

Zackary chuckled, "It wasn't easy but I managed to beg the supervisior of dispatch to let me have two or three days off so that I can visit my darling~ student~" Zackary ruffled Alex's hair once again and the young reaper laughed "I've also been thinking about something..." Zackary's voice trailed off "It's been a long time since I heard you play the piano~"

"You play the piano?" Grell asked, looking at Alex with a surprised look. She nodded.

"Of course, I do." Alex replied, "A month or two after I was assigned to papa for lessons, he taught me how to play the piano- and the violin." Alex then shifted her gaze elsewhere besides the two reapers, she was still smiling "I can only play two songs by Beethoven."

"Et tu joue les deux chansons bien, chaton." Zackary smiled, "You still play the piano now and then, non?"

Alex shook her head, "Truth be told, I haven't played the piano since then." She said "Though it would be nice to play again."

Zackary chuckled, "Well then, why not we go out to the human world and look for a store that has a piano. Semble-t-il bon?" Alex nodded with a smile "Excellent! Let's get going then, non?"

Alex giggled, she then looked at Grell "Want to come with us, Mr. Sutcliff?" The young reaper asked.

"You know me, little Alex~" Grell sang "I'm certainly _dying _to hear you play the piano."

With that, the three shinigamis headed towards the staircase and down to the lobby. They exited the building and Grell snapped his fingers, a portal appeared before them and they jumped through the portal.

The weather of the human world was the same as last time; the breeze blew as grey clouds moved across the blue sky and blocking the sun from shining its rays. Grell, Zackary, and Alex landed on the rooftop "You know~ little Alex~" Grell spoke up, "I've seen a music store while working. If I remember, it's a little up north from our current position."

The three shinigamis began moving north to where Grell said that he saw a music store. The wind blew and Alex would sneeze once in a while. After a while of traveling from rooftop-to-rooftop, they landed in an alleyway and stepped out into the open. Grell glanced around the area, he scanned the area then spotted the music shop that is just down the street on the right. Alex walked towards the store with Zackary and Grell following her from behind.

The bell chimed as the three reapers entered the music store. Countless of instruments lingered the shop: Violins, trumpets, chilos, trumbones, flutes, saxophones, drums, harps, clarinets, and many others.

Alex took a step forward as she glanced about the shop. Her eyes then landed on a jet black colored grand piano. The lid was held up by a holder, Alex took baby steps towards the grand piano. She ran her fingers along the keys of the instrument. The seat of the piano had a black cushion on it, with gold buttons pinned into it and gold lacing amongst the surface.

"Hello, there." Alex turned around to see a woman with dark brown hair- the woman looks like she's in her early twenties "Is there something I can help you with?" The woman asked, glancing at the three of them.

"No thank you, we're just browsing around." Zackary replied, he glanced at Alex "Can my friend try that piano?" The woman nodded before returning to the back room of the shop.

Alex sat herself down on the seat, she slowly placed her fingers on the keys. She swallowed hard, hoping that she can remember the notes for one of the songs. Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she then started playing one of the two songs: Fur Elise.

* * *

Grell's POV (3rd person)

Grell's eyes widen, Alex can really play the piano and she hits every note in the song perfectly. He held his elbow with his right gloved hand as he held his left hand under his chin. He smiled and his eyes softened _'Alex sure is something...'_

"Mr. Sutcliff," Grell glanced at Alex's previous mentor beside him "I was meaning to ask, how is Alex acting since she transfered here?" He asked with a slight frown.

Grell giggled as he returned his attention to Alex "Little Alex has been acting like herself. Shy, nervous, happy, and bright." He replied "I never met a young shinigami like her." And that's true. Never has Grell met a young shinigami with Alex's personality, likes, and dislikes.

Zackary slightly grinned and he looked at the crimson reaper from the corner of his eyes, "You say that as if you like her, non?"

Grell turned his gaze to the blonde reaper, his lips forming into a slight frown "What is that suppose to mean?" Grell asked, "I like everybody- well...there are some that I really _like_." The crimson reaper then turned to Zackary.

"Listen to the words that come out of my mouth, Sutcliff." Zackary growled lowly, "Alex is like the daughter that I never had. I may be her previous mentor but I still care about her safety and her being- if something happens to her then it's on yours' and Spears' head. Just by listening to your voice- I can tell that you care about her." The blonde reaper slight narrowed his eyes.

As if on que, the song stopped and the last note echoed through the store then faded away. Alex glanced over her shoulder with a small smile, Grell watched as Zackary walked over to the young reaper and congratulate her on remembering the notes prefectly after how many months. The two laughed. However, Grell just stood there with a frown on his face.

"Mr. Sutcliff," Grell glanced at Alex to see her with a concerned look "Is everything, alright? You seem kind of...down." She commented.

Grell grinned- a fake grin- something he thought he'd never do, "Of course, little Alex~" he sang "I was just thinking about something, is all." He lied. The crimson reaper was actually thinking about the words that Zackary had just spoken before the song ended.

"How about the other song, Alex?" Zackary suggested with a smile, showing several of his sharp teeth. Alex turned back around to face the keys of piano, she placed her fingers on the keys and started playing another song by Beethoven: Moonlight Sonata.

Grell's grin then fell into a frown _'Is that really true...?'_

* * *

**A/N: ** And so this ends chapter fourteen of the fanfic! I reedited the french translations to what they were supposed to be. Don't forget to review!

**French Translations:  
**C'est bon de te revoir, chaton - So good to see you again, kitten  
Non - No  
Monsieur Sutcliff - Mister Sutcliff  
Et tu joue les deux chansons bien, chaton - And you played both songs well, kitten  
Semble-t-il bon? - Does that sound good?


	15. That Shinigami, Cat Nap

**A/N: **Shhh, someone's sleeping *points to Alex* Anyways, I'll be writing part of this chapter from Will's pov ^0^ then Grell's pov. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji nor it's characters  
**Claimer: **I only own this fanfic, my OC, and the storyline

* * *

**That Shinigami, Heart Thief**

**Chapter XV: That Shinigami, Cat Nap**

* * *

Alex staggered towards William's office, her jacket hung off her elbows and her black hair is messed up "God." Alex grumbled under her breath. She ran her hand through her bangs and hair in an irritated way. Scratch what she meant before about working as a shinigami...it's horrible and you work from day to night "So _very_ tired." Alex whined as she turned into another hallway.

William had given her some of his overtime work so that they can get back on schedule for her upcoming lessons. The worst thing about helping William with his overtime was reaping over 15 souls- which took about three or more days to collect.

She finally came to the office door and knocked on it "Come in," Alex turned the knob and opened the door followed by closing it behind her with her foot "Welcome back Ms. Blackwood." said William, "Finished collecting the souls, correct?"

Alex sighed as she ran her hand through her bangs, she stood up straight and her back cracked "Yes, sir." Alex then let out a long yawn "I suppose that's all you want me to do?" She asked.

William nodded and she sighed in relief, "Thank you for taking care of those souls, Ms. Blackwood." The only reply he got from Alex was another long yawn, she rubbed her eyes with her knuckles "Why don't you lay down on the couch, it'll save you the trouble of walking to your dorm."

"Thanks, Mr. Spears." Alex smiled wearily, she retrieved the 'To-Die' list from within her black jacket and placed it on William's desk. She stretched her arms as she walked over to the couch. Alex then lazily plopped onto the couch with her left arm behind her head as she leaned back into the arm of the white couch.

* * *

William's POV (3rd person)

William watched as his student slowly drifted off to sleep. He stood up and walked over to her, William gently removed her black glasses and placed it on the top of the couch before heading back to his desk and returning to signing papers.

From time to time, Alex would shift her sleeping position on the couch. Currently, Alex is sleeping on her left side with both arms folded with her cheek leaning against her arms. Her left leg laid on top of her right leg. Good thing that William took off her glasses, otherwise she would crush them while sleeping and shifting positions.

Alex has been sleeping for several hours, probably it wasn't a good idea to give her that many souls to collect- she's still a shinigami-in-training, after all. But at least some of William's overtime has been lifted off of his shoulders.

Then samething as everyday, a familiar red blob bursted the office door open while declaring "Will~! My love~!"

William slightly scowled, "Sutcliff, please lower your voice. Someone is trying to sleep due to the lack of sleep and staying up for four days." Grell glanced at the white couch to see Alex sleeping there, he grinned.

"How adorable~" He cooed as he quietly closed the door behind him before walking over to Alex. William watched suspiciously as Grell stood over the sleeping reaper "Have I ever told you how adorable little Alex is when she's sleeping~?" Grell looked over at William then returning his gaze to the girl "She's like a little kitten," Grell's eyes widen then whirled around to face the shinigami supervisior "Instead of calling Alex- 'little Alex'. I'll call her 'little kitten'~ instead~" He crooned with a cheshire grin.

"'Little kitten'?" William asked, making sure he heard it right. Grell giggled.

"An adorable nickname for a girl like Alex, yes?" Grell asked, he turned back to Alex and extended his right arm out. Alex shifted a bit and Grell slight brought his hand back. He then trailed his index finger down her spine which made the black-haired reaper to shiver "She's like a newborn kitten; adorable, cuddly, sweet, playful, and bright." He then slowly stroked Alex's black hair- while trying not to wake her up.

"Since you're here, Sutcliff." William began, "Bring Ms. Blackwood back to her dorm. Her bed is better to sleep on than a couch."

"What?" Grell exclaimed and William narrowed his eyes "Why do I have to do it?"

"Because I asked you to and I'm slightly done with these paperworks." He replied, bringing the papers into a small pile and tapping the bottom of the stack on his desk, "Just bring her to her dorm." He then repeated.

Grell pouted then complied, "Fine," He huffed. Grell kneeled down beside the couch and slightly shook Alex, enough that she's partially awake but still asleep. Alex's eyes slowly opened, she slowly sat up and stretched as she yawned "Hello~ little kitten~"

Alex rubbed her eyes, "Mr. Sutcliff?" She asked groggily "What are you doin' 'ere?" Her words were slightly slurred.

"I'm here to take you to your dorm, little kitten~" Grell replied as he grabbed the black glasses that sat on top of the couch and slipped it on Alex's nose. He then picked Alex up bridal style.

"Little kitten?" Alex questioned, tiredly "What's with the name?"

"Just another nickname, little kitten." Grell giggled, he turned back around to face William "Bye, Will~ I'll be right back once I put little kitten to bed." Grell winked and William glared at the red head.

* * *

Grell's POV (3rd person)

Grell walked to the door though he couldn't open the door because his hands were full, "Little kitten..." Alex nodded tiredly, she turned the knob of the door and opened it "Thank you~" Grell walked through the door and closed the door with his foot "Come now, little kitten. You need to sleep in your bed- not an office couch."

Alex muttered something that Grell couldn't hear, he saw Alex nuzzle the side of her face into his chest and wrap her arms around him. Grell merely blushed.

It took some time until they reached Alex's dorm- Grell was forgetting which hallway he had to turn and which door it was. He placed Alex back on her feet, Grell grabbed the keys out of the pocket of her black jacket. He inserted the key into the keyhole and turned it thus hearing a 'click'. Grell opened the door and picked up the young reaper bridal style and carrying her into the room, he flipped the light switch with his elbow and close the door with his foot.

"You can just put me on the bed, Mr. Sutcliff." Alex yawned and Grell nodded. He walked over to the bed and sat Alex on the edge of the bed. Grell watched as Alex began to untie the white laces of her boots and kick them off. She then took off her black knee-length socks to reveal her flawless skin.

Grell took a step forward and helped Alex take off her black jacket that hung off of her shoulders, the crimson reaper walked over to the vanity and hung the jacket on one of the two posts "I suppose you're ready to sleep, little kitten~?" Grell turned around to see Alex has already fallen asleep on the bed. He quietly giggled at the sight, he walked over to her and removed her black glasses and her black elbow-length gloves. Grell placed them on the nightstand that stood next to the bed.

The crimson reaper pulled the navy blue covers from underneath Alex. He carefully scooted Alex up so that her head was on the dark crimson pillow and he pulled the covers up to her shoulders.

Alex shifted a little then remained still.

Grell grinned, he removed a few strands of her hair away from her face and tucked the strands behind her ear. Grell headed towards the door, he turned the knob to open the door. He stopped mid-step and glanced over his shoulder, "Sleep well, little kitten~" Grell cooed as he switched off the lights and closed the door as he walked out into the hallway.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Until the next time!


	16. That Shinigami, Healing

**G/N (Grell's Note): **Evening darlings~! How are the dear readers? If you're wondering why I'm doing the author's note, it's because Wolfie finally let me do it~! *squeals* Now then, it's rude for a lady to keep the anxious readers from reading this chapter~ Enjoy and the cast of _That Shinigami, Heart Thief_ hope you love it~!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji *sits in the corner*  
**Claimer: **I only own this story, the storyline, and my darling OC!

**Warning: **Slight nudity

* * *

**That Shinigami, Heart Thief**

**Chapter XVI: That Shinigami, Healing**

* * *

A pair of double doors swung open, Alex walked in William for her check up on her wounds on her back. They walked towards the countr of the infirmary, a female nurse with black hair sat behind the counter and it seemed like she was signing something. She looked up from whatever she was doing and smiled at the two shinigamis, "Hello, do you have an appointment today?" she asked.

William was the one who replied, "Yes, Alexandria Blackwood has her check up today for your wounds on her back." The nurse glanced at Alex then back at William.

"Of course," said the nurse. She grabbed a clipboard that sat behind the counter and piece of paper, "I'll go get the doctor while you sign this." William nodded and grabbed the clipboard. Alex watched as the nurse get up from her seat and jog through the other pair of double doors that were down the hall from the counter on the left side.

Alex followed William to the chairs of the waiting room. They sat in the chairs that were near the entrance of the infirmary and facing the counter. A chocolate brown colored table sat in the middle of the square of chairs. Nothing occupied the surface of the table except a vase that has few various flowers in it.

She crossed legs and slouched back into her seat with both of her arms laying on the armrests of the chair, Alex began drumming her fingers on the armrests of the chair. However, she started to fidget in her seat when the thought of the scars on her back came to her mind. Alex then notice William stand up from his seat and walk over to the counter and place the clipboard down.

Another female nurse with dark brown hair grabbed the clipboard and nodded her thanks to William for filling the form out.

"Ah, well if isn't Alexandria Blackwood." A voice announced. Alex turned her attention to the dark brown haired man that just walked through the double doors that the nurse went through eariler to retrieve the doctor that took care of her wounds while she was unconcious- well, that she thinks when she first woke up "It's good to see you up and about. Your back is feeling fine, I persume?" He asked.

Alex nodded, "Like nothing is there." She smiled and the doctor laughed.

"Excellent, now if you two can follow me, we can start the check up right away." He said, both Alex and William followed the doctor through the double door. They walked down a white hallway with hospital rooms on both sides. The three entered a room on the right, the brown haired doctor retrieved the clipboard that hung on the door before opening the door. Alex and William entered the room then the doctor entered.

The room consisted of a bench with white layering on it, the foot of the bench faced the wall on the left. Cabinets also lined against the ceiling on the left side of the room with a counter underneath it which consisted of hospital intruments and a metallic sink.

"Alexandria Blackwood, if you would come out into the hall- I would need to check your height and weight." the doctor requested. Alex glanced at William and he nodded. She headed out of the room with the doctor following her "I'll need you to stay against this height measurement- you'll need to take off your shoes for this."

"Okay," Alex nodded, she kneeled down on one knee and began untying the white laces of her knee-high boots. She placed both boots aside once fully untied. Alex then stood up straight against the height measurement on the wall. She watched as the doctor took out a pen from the breast pocket of his white coat and began writing on the clipboard.

"You seem to be around 5'3 and 5'4." The doctor informed her. He then gestured her to the weight converter. Alex removed her death-scythe on her belt and placed it next to her boots before standing on the converter. The brown haired doctor began to move the small weights around so that both sides are balanced equally "116 plounds." The doctor began jotting down the information on the clipboard "You can return to the room now."

Alex picked up her boots and her death-scythe as she returned to the room that William was waiting in "Now what, doc?" Alex asked once the doctor was back in the room. The doctor closed the door behind him.

"It's time to check those slashes on your back- you're going to have to remove your jacket and turtleneck for this part." said the doctor. Alex slightly blushed "It's okay, it's only for a little bit." He assured her.

"Alright," Alex sat on the bench with her legs dangling over the foot of it. She took off her jacket and placed it behind her followed by taking off her sleeveless turtleneck to reveal her still bandaged torso and black bra. Alex looked at the doctor to see him giving her a wearily smile, she sighed- damn, she had to take off her bra too! Just for this damn check up. Alex complied and removed her bra and placed it behind her with her jacket and turtleneck.

"Do apologize, if it makes you feel better- you can face the wall on your left so that your back is facing me." said the doctor and Alex nodded before shifting positions "Excellent, this will be real quick." The doctor unwrapped the bandages around Alex's torso.

Alex covered her exposed breasts with her arms, she then moved her waist-length hair over her left shoulder so that the doctor can get a better look at her wounds "Are the wounds healing well?" Alex heard William ask.

The doctor nodded and Alex shivered at the touch of the doctor's index finger tracing the slashes on her skin "The slashes have healed perfectly and are now nothing but scars" The doctor informed him. Alex mentally sighed. Damn demon. "She no longer has to wear the bandages."

"Will~! Darling~!" Alex's eyes shot open when the door bursted open "There you-" Alex looked over her shoulder to see that it was Grell who bursted through the door. The young reaper's cheeks glowed a really noticable red "Uh..." Alex noticed Grell's eyes lock onto her. His cheeks began to glow.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room and Alex felt even more exposed with Grell in the room- which is a horrible thing to feel when it's just your bare back and chest. Alex quickly looked away. She then notice William get up from his chair and walk over to Grell then shove him away from the doorway and close it behind them as he stepped outside with Grell.

The next thing Alex can hear is William asking, "Sutcliff, is there a reason why you're here?" His voice was strict.

"I came here with Ronnie for his check up for that slash on his back and his ribs." Grell replied, "He then told me that he saw you guys come in here and I thought that I can come by and say 'hi'~" Alex can imagine Grell saying that with a grin. Then there was a surprise yelp.

"Well..." The doctor began awkwardly "That was the most awkwardest thing that ever happened here." He chuckled wearily.

"..." Alex remained silent with a slight frown.

"Your check up is finished and you can get dressed." said the doctor. Alex heard the doctor walk away, open the door then close.

She sighed in relief "About time," Alex grabbed her black bra and quickly put it back on, she hopped off the bench. She put on her turtleneck then her black knee-high boots. The deep blush on Alex's cheeks slowly disappeared as she grabbed her black jacket and her death-scythe on her way out of the room. She opened the door and just in time to see William wack Grell on the head. Alex muffled a laugh behind her hand.

William turned around, "You ready to go, Ms. Blackwood?" He asked and she nodded "When we get back to my office, we're going to have a little talk about when you and Mr. Knox went to the human world and got injuried by that demon."

"Yes, sir." She replied, lowly.

He then turned back to Grell, "I trust that this will never happen again, Sutcliff." It was more of a statement than a question. Grell nodded as he rubbed his head from being wacked so many times by William's death-scythe "I hope so. Lets go, Ms. Blackwood." William began to walk away, he pressed his left hand against Alex's back and urged her to continue walking.

Alex then giggled when William placed his left hand on top of her head, "It's been a while since we went over lessons." She commented, "Have you decided the next topics, Mr. Spears?"

"I managed to clock out overtime and we'll be getting back to our usual routine at 10." William replied, "We went over the rules of being a grim reaper, the basics of reaping souls, our natural enemies, and death-scythe training." He began to list the topics and lessons they went over before "Sometime next week; you'll be taking a quiz on each of those topics then we'll be testing your fighting abilities to prepare yourself just in case if that demon is in the area."

"That seems like a lot to finish," Alex commented as they exited the infirmary and headed back to his office "But I guess that's what shinigamis do around here- work, work, work, and more work." She smiled.

* * *

**G/N (Grell's Note): **And done~! Hope you enjoyed 'cause Wolfie just passed out in her computer chair *pokes the author's cheek* Eh, I'm guessing that Wolfie will be walking up pretty soon or not...Anyways, keep an out for the next chapter~!  
Please review after reading~! Lets just say as a tiny spoiler that you won't be disappointed about what's in store for you darlings~ *grins mischeviously*


	17. That Shinigami, Icy

**A/N: **Good evening everyone! DemonWolf95 is back with a new chapter and a full tank of ideas (I'm not kidding about the ideas) So, I decided to post another chapter early because I felt like it ^^ How about a break from work and make some snow angels?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji T^T  
**Claimer: **I only own this fanfic, my OC, and the storyline.

* * *

**That Shinigami, Heart Thief**

**Chapter XVII: That Shinigami, Icy**

* * *

"So, where are we going again?" Alex let out a long yawn.

Ronald chuckled, "We're going to the human world." He replied "William and the others are waiting for us while I go and get you."

Alex let out another yawn, "So that's why you told me to dress warmly." She commented. Alex was dressed in black trousers, a white dress shirt with a black vest over it, a black jacket with a knee-length black coat over it, her black boots, black gloves, and red scarf that was partially wrapped around her mouth but mostly her neck "I suppose it's winter." It was a statement. Ronald nodded.

The blonde shinigami wore is regular outfit except he wore a black coat over his black jacket, a white scarf, black snow gloves, and earmuffs "I didn't know that you'll still be tired when you wake up at 10 or after that time." Ronald commented at Alex's constant yawns "You should go to bed earlier than you regularly do," he suggested.

"I suppose I can do that." said Alex as she hugged herself.

The two shinigamis walked in silence as they headed towards the staircase. Not wanting to walk down the stairs, Alex hopped over the railings and landed perfectly on her feet "Since when did you start doing that?" Ronald asked, landing next to her.

She shrugged her shoulders, "For a while now," Alex replied simply.

Alex and Ronald made their way into the lobby to see William, Eric, Alan, and Grell waiting by the entrance of the building "Hey you guys!" Ronald called over to the group, he jogged over to them while Alex trailed behind "Sorry to keep you guys waiting, Alex is half-asleep."

"Am not!" Alex huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest, "I just went to bed late, last night. Geez." She then punched Ronald on his arm. Ronald slightly whimpered as he rubbed his arm. Eric, Alan, and Grell chuckled while William just sighed.

"Come now~ Lets head off to the human world for some snow~!" Grell squealed, he placed his left hand on Alex's back and led her through the door with the other's following behind.

William snapped his fingers and a portal appeared. The group then jumped through the portal, they landed on a flat rooftop. Alex rubbed her eyes with her knuckles, her vision blurred a bit then regained focus. Alex blinked at the white snow that piled around London.

"Come on you guys!" Ronald shouted with a grin, "Race you guys to the frozen river!" He called over his shoulder as he raced away.

"Oh no you're not!" Eric called back. Him and Alan began racing after the blonde shinigami.

Grell grabbed Alex's wrist and grinned, "Come on~ little kitten~ Lets go!" He began to run across the rooftops with Alex behind. Alex smiled, she removed her hand from Grell's hand and began moving faster than him "What?"

"Come on! Mr. Sutcliff!" Alex laughed, "You don't want to lose don't you?" She began to pick up her pace while traveling over the rooftops. Grell blinked before racing past Alex "Hey!"

"Try to catch up, little kitten!" Grell called over his shoulder. Alex smiled.

After a while of traveling over the rooftops, Grell and Alex managed to pass Eric and Alan but William just happened to pass them as well. The frozen river came into their sight, they landed in a nearby alleyway and emerged from it "That was fun," Eric commented and the group nodded in agreement.

"Hey! Check it out you guys!" The group turned their heads to see Ronald waving at them then he pointed to the right, "They're having an ice sculpture contest!"

"Really!" Alex exclaimed excitedly, she raced down the street towards Ronald until something unexpected happen. Alex slipped on the slippery ground and slid down the street, Ronald rolled to the side to avoid collision and Alex collided into a mountain of snow.

The group rushed over to the mountain of snow that Alex collided into, "Are you alright, little kitten?" Grell asked.

Alex's head popped out of the mountain of snow, she binked before shaking her head to get rid of the white snow that sat on top of her head. She smiled and began laughing. The others laughed with her. "That was fun!" Alex said while laughing, her cheeks began to glow rose red and her eyes began to tear.

Grell helped Alex out of the mountain of snow, he brushed the white from Alex's outfit "Nice entrance, little kitten." said Grell and Alex smiled. Grell grabbed a napkin from his red snow jacket pocket and began to dab Alex's teary eyes from laughing too hard.

"You guys want to make ice sculptures?" Ronald asked gesturing to the people behind who are competing in the contest "We can compete against each other!"

"That's sounds like fun," said Alan looking at the others, "Why not?" The group walked over to the contest.

The announcer suddenly spoke up, "Attention! Welcome everyone to the annual ice sculpture contest!" People began to clap with anticipated looks. The announcer spoke up again, "Contestants! Take your places!" The announcer shouted. The individuals stood in front of their huge ice blocks. Some people began to hand out the materials for the contest; a chisel and a mallet "Whoever scores the most points from the three judges, wins! Ready. Set...sculpturize!" The contestants began to chip away at their ice blocks.

Alex glanced at the others and she could not describe what they were doing: Ronald was chipping away like there was no tomorrow. William is standing there examining his block of ice before something struck him and he began chipping away with his chasile and mallet. Alan and Eric are taking their time on their own sculptures then Alex's eyes came to Grell. The crimson reaper had just started his sculpture.

The young reaper can hear murmurs behind her, she tapped her index finger against her chin. Think. Think. What's something that can catch the judges attention? In front of her stood an untouched ice block and she hasn't come up with anything. Alex snapped her fingers once something struck her mind, she began working on the ice block. However, her sclupture isn't going to be easy.

After a while of chipping away at the ice, the contest came to a halt and the contestants stopped working on their projects. Some of them looked disappointed that they weren't able to finish while others smiled at their completed sculpture "The judges will now go and examine the sculptures." The announcer shouted. The judges stood up from their seats and walked towards each sculpture. Alex gulped.

The first three sculptures got scored until the three judges came to Ronald's sculpture. He grinned triumphantly. Alex glanced at Ronald's sclupture and her jaw dropped- the sculpture was of himself, standing on a hill while making a heroic-like pose. The judges began writing on their clipboards.

The three judges came to William's sculture; it was of a moon on the plam of a hand. The judges nodded before writing on their clipboards.

Next up was Alan. He made a sculpture of a flock of birds; a big bird with several small ones following it. The judges smiled before writing on their clipboards again.

It was Eric's turn now. Alex was impressed about Eric's creation, he made a dragon of ice. The judges wrote something on their clipboards.

Alex watched as the judges move to Grell's sculpture. Grell's sculpture was of himself holding a heart while making the sign for metal with his left hand. Somewhat, the judges smiled and began writing on their clipboards.

Alex gulped, it's finally her turn. Oh god! Feeling nervous is horrible! She stood to the side and let the three judges examine her sculpture.

Everyone watched as the judges examined her ice sculpture. Her sculpture consists of a little boy and girl, sleeping against the trunk of a tree and both of them holding each other's hand. A heart was carved into the trunk of the tree with the words 'Together forever' in the heart. The judges smiled widely and one of them started to cry. No words came out of Alex's mouth.

The judges returned to their seats and began discussing quietly about the ice sculptures. One of them was still crying. Then one of the judges walked over to the announcer and whispered something, the announcer nodded then grinned, "Attention, the winner of this year's contest has been decided!" Silence then filled the air as everyone waited. The announcer opened the envelope that was given from one of the judges. He took a piece of paper out of the envelope, "Contestant #9!"

Everyone began clapping and cheering. Alex's cheeks flushed red then she was caught off guard when she was lifted into the air. She looked down to see that it was Eric who sat her on his left shoulder. Alex began to laugh.

"Congratulations! Contestant #9!" said the announcer as he walked over to the group with the three judges behind him, "Take this blue ribbon as a reward for winning this year's ice sculpture contest."

Eric lifted Alex off of his shoulder and placed her back on her feet, Alex took the ribbon "Thank you," She said with a bright smile. The announcer and the three judges nodded their heads.

"Come on you guys," Eric spoke up, "Lets go get some hot chocolate." He suggested. The group glanced at each other then agreed.

* * *

**A/N: **And so this ends chapter seventeen! Hope you enjoyed it! Seems like luck was on Alex's side for the ice sculpture contest X3 There will be more GrellxAlex moments in the next chater, I promise you. My head is already is swarming with ideas. Keep an eye out for the next chapter!  
Positive reviews are appreciated! Bye~!


	18. That Shinigami, Hot Cocoa

**A/N: ** Here's the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji  
**Claimer: **I only own my OC, this story, and storyline. No stealing!

* * *

**That Shinigami, Heart Thief**

**Chapter XVIII: That Shinigami, Hot Cocoa**

* * *

The pure white snow continued to float down from the grey clouds, laughter can be heard everywhere as children made snow angels, played in snowball fights, made snowmen, and ice skating on the frozen river. William, Grell, Eric, and Alan sat at a round table by the frozen river with cups of hot chocolate in their gloved hands.

Grell leaned back into his chair, his eyes trailing to where Alex and Ronald skated on the frozen river. Alex would fall down from time-to-time and bring Ronald down with her, the two would laugh and continue skating. Grell watched with a grin, his eyes locked on Alex's body. A memory then resurfaced to his mind; it was when he bursted into the hospital room to see Alex sitting there on the hospital bench with her entire torso exposed. Three light pink scars decorated her skin- her porcelain skin. A slight blush rose to his cheeks.

"Hey, Grell," Grell snapped his head back to others at the table "You seemed to be dazing off a lot." Eric commented, "It's either me or you got lots of stuff on your mind."

Grell huffed, "Of course I'm not dazing off! I was just thinking about something." Grell crossed his legs and folded his arms over his chest "Is something wrong with that?"

Eric held up his hands in front of him "Of course nothing's wrong with that," he replied as he lowered his hands "Unless it means something when you've been staring at Alex and Ronald for a while now since they left."

A blush slowly apeared on Grell's cheeks, "What I think has nothing to do with Alex nor anybody." He huffed.

"I didn't say it has to do anything with Alex or anybody," Eric said, he was about to say something until he realized something "Wait a second," Eric chuckled.

Grell stood up from his chair, "I'm going for a walk," The crimson reaper began to he walk away from the table. Grell strolled through snow covered streets until he came to a shop where he bought a pair of red ice skates. He said his thanks to the clerk before heading towards the nearest stairs that led to the frozen river. Grell sat down on the bench, her took off his heels and put on the skates. He then noticed that Alex's and Ronald's shoes were the bench as well.

Grell glanced around the frozen river and found them skating at a slow pace. Unfortunately, Alex kept on falling and bringing Ronald down with her. Grell giggled at the sight, he stepped onto the ice and skated towards them with ease "Hello~ you two~"

"H-hey, Mr. Sutcliff." said Alex as she tried to stand back up with Ronald's help "Wah!" Alex fell down onto her butt, Grell helped her up "Who knew ice skating would be so hard," She sighed.

Grell giggled, "It's not hard, little Alex~" He replied, "I can teach you how." Grell held out his hand. Alex immediately took his hand before she can fall down again, the young reaper wrapped her arms around Grell "I can't teach you when you're clinging onto me, little Alex." Grell watched as Alex slowly released but kept a firm grip on his forearms "Now, just follow me." Grell began moving backwards, Alex began to move her feet "You're getting it~!"

Grell began to loosen his grip on Alex, "M-Mr. Sutcliff!" Alex cried in surprise.

"No need to be scared, little Alex. I'm right here and I'll make sure that you don't fall." said Grell and Alex blushed a little. Alex began to slip away and Grell grabbed her hands "I'm going to let you go for a little bit." The young reaper nodded her head and let his hands go. Grell slowly skated backwards, he smiled once Alex started to move "You got it! little Alex~!" Grell squealed in delight.

It wasn't long before Alex began to lose her balance, Grell moved forward and caught her before she hit the ice. He sighed wearily "Don't blame me that I'm not a good skater." She huffed.

Grell let out a hearty laugh, "No need to fret, little Alex~" He began to skate around the frozen lake with Alex in tow. A hand slipped into his grasp, Grell looked down at his hand to see a hand holding his. It was Alex who was holding his hand "Little Alex?"

"Oh! Sorry, Mr. Sutcliff." Alex retracted her hand from his "I needed some support to keep myself from falling." She replied.

Grell chuckled, "How about a break from ice skating and head back to the others?" He suggested and Alex nodded. The two reapers returned to the bench where they placed their shoes. Ronald's shoes weren't so he must be will the others. They took off their skates and put their shoes back on.

Alex breathed in relief, "It feels good to have my boots back on," Grell patted her on the head.

Alex and Grell went up the stairs and returned the skates to the shop where they borrowed from. They then headed back to the table. William, Eric, Alan, and Ronald were there chatting and drinking their cup of hot chocolate. William was the first to notice Alex and Grell "Welcome back Sutcliff and Ms. Blackwood." The others shifted their attention to the other two reapers.

Grell and Alex returned to their original seats, a waiter came by with an extra cupof hot chocolate "Thank you," Alex smiled and the waiter nodded before heading by into the cafe. Alex brought the cup to her lips and took a sip, she let out a satisfied breath as she placed her hot chocolate down on the table.

"So," Ronald decided to speak up "What do we do afterwards?" He asked.

"We'll stay out here a little longer before heading back to dispatch," William replied.

"Wow, Mr. Spears," Eric grinned "Finally loosening up?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Slingby." William pushed up his glasses with his index finger "I'm only allowing this because all work has been completed and turned in." He quickly added, "Not _all_ work has been turned in and I'm not naming names: Sutcliff."

"Hey!" Grell protested with a frown. Everybody let out a short laugh. Grell then saw Alex tap Ronald on the shoulder and whispered something into his ear. Ronald grinned and stiffled a laugh behind his hand "What are you two talking about?" He eyed Alex and Ronald suspiciously.

"Nothing," Ronald replied, snickering with a grin. Grell narrowed his eyes then relaxed.

"I'll be right back," Alex stood up from her seat. She walked around the table and walked away.

"What do you think she's doing?" Grell asked. Alan, Eric, and Ronald shrugged their shoulders and William remianed silent. Grell saw Eric grin, Alan cover his mouth to hide a smile and Ronald began snickering. Grell raised a questioning eyebrow. Suddenly two snowballs were smashed on the top of his head, he yelped in surprise. Grell then heard laughing. He whirled around to see that it was Alex who smashed the two snowballs against his head "I knew you were up to something~" Grell then grinned "My turn!"

Alex began to run away as Grell chased after her. He stopped in his tracks and made a snowball from a nearby mountain of snow, he threw the snowball and it almost landed on Alex's back "You missed!" Alex called over her shoulder.

"No fair!" Grell huffed, he made another snowball and ran after her "I won't miss this time!" Grell began to catch up with Alex and aimed his snowball until she made a sharp left turn into an alleyway. Grell grinned, he followed her into the alley. Grell came to a stop when Alex skidded to a stop at the dead end alleyway "Dead end, little Alex~"

Alex turned around to face the crimson reaper "There's no way but _up~_" She jumped from wall-to-wall and landed on the rooftop.

Grell shook his head and Alex's now playful personality "Such a playful little kitten you are, little Alex~" He purred, Grell hopped onto the rooftops. He glanced around the rooftops but there was no sign of the young reaper. Grell raised an eyebrow until a snowball hit him square on the back, he whirled around to see no one was there. He then heard giggling, Grell grinned as he looked over his shoulder "My~ my~ where could little Alex be~?" He strolled over to the nearby chimney. A stiffled laugh was then heard, Grell walked around the chimney from the left. He glanced around the corner to see Alex peering around the corner, then at that moment, Grell pounced on Alex like a cat earning a surprise cry from her and he pinned Alex against the ground "Found you little kitten~"

The two then laughed.

"Sutcliff." said a stern voice, Grell and Alex stopped laughing and looked up to see William and the others standing there "What did I say?"

"Will!" Grell began to panic, "It's not what you think!" It was then, Grell got wacked on the head again by William's death-scythe "Ow!"

* * *

**A/N: **And so my mind is empty on ideas for chapter eighteen but at least there are GrellxAlex moments in this chapter. Once again, I'm proud of this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!  
Don't forget to review!


	19. That Shinigami, Phantomhive

**A/N: **Hey! Hey! Hey! How's everyone? Enjoy the new chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji  
**Claimer: **I only own this story, my OC, and the storyline

* * *

**That Shinigami, Heart Thief**

**Chapter XIX: That Shinigami, Phantomhive**

* * *

Snowflakes continued to float down from the sky. Hooves of horses clacked against the stone-cobbled street as they pulled the carriage "Thanks for inviting me to you estate, Lord Phantomhive." said Alex. She was currently sitting across from Ciel with Sebastian driving the carriage outside. The young reaper wore her usual outfit except instead of her black shorts, she wore black trousers. She left her black coat back at her dorm. Alex adjusted the red scarf around her neck "Can I ask a question? If that's alright with you."

"Go ahead," Ciel replied with a nod of his head.

"How do you and Sebastian know Mr. Sutcliff and Mr. Spears?" Alex asked, curiously "I meant to ask one of them but I forgot."

Ciel nodded, "Sebastian and I met those two reapers during the 'Jack the Ripper' case." Ciel then frowned, "Grell was partners with my aunt, Madam Red, both of them took the name 'Jack the Ripper'."

Alex frowned "I take it that something bad happened afterwards?"

Ciel glanced at the passing scenery outside of the carriage "Yes, in the end, Grell murdered my aunt because she couldn't kill me. Then that's when William came in, he stopped Sebastian from killing that redhead with his own death-scythe. William then dragged Grell by his hair to where ever."

Alex placed her index finger on her chin. She can imagine William dragging Grell back to dispatch with an unhappy look and Grell would be pleading the workaholic reaper for no extra paperwork or a demotion. Alex giggled.

After a while of riding in the carriage, the scenery changed from the city to the outskirts. Alex glanced out of the window to see trees pass by, reminds her when she nearly got killed by Grell during her training exercise then kick him between the legs. Alex stiffled a laugh at the memory. The carriage came to a stop and Alex stared in awe at the estate- it was huge! A fountain sat in front of the stairs that led to the stairs and the door. Bushes surrounded the running fountain too.

The door of the carriage was opened by Sebastian, Ciel was the first to step out of the carriage then Alex stepped out with Sebastian's help "Thanks Sebastian,"

"Your welcome, Alexandria." said Sebastian as he bowed. Sebastian led Ciel and Alex to the front door and opened it for them. Alex became even more awestruck once she saw the inside of the estate: a grand staircase led up to two stairs that went both left and right. The two stairs then led into the hallways "Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor, Alexandria." said Sebastian and Alex smiled.

"Sebastian, prepare some tea and bring it to the drawing room." said Ciel as he began walking up the grand staircase and Alex followed.

Sebastian bowed, "Of course, young master." He then headed into the kitchen.

"Your estate is beautiful, Lord Phantomhive," said Alex, looking out of the windows as she and Ciel walked through the hallways.

"Thank you," Ciel responded, "You don't have to keep calling me 'Lord Phantomhive'," He said "You can call me 'Ciel'."

Alex nodded "Well that's what my previous mentor told me before I came here to London. He told me to say each person's name in a formal way, otherwise, they'll get offended and see that you have no respect for their class." She explained.

"Your mentor sounds like a wise man," Ciel commented. Alex came to a stop when Ciel stopped in front of a door and opened it "This is the drawing room." Alex glanced around the room to see that there were shelves of books around the room. In the middle of the room sat two comfortable looking chairs with a chess board that laid on the table between the two chairs and the chess pieces were already set for the next game, "Would you care for a game of chess?" Ciel offered and Alex nodded.

Alex and Ciel sat in the two chairs, Alex crossed her legs and leaned back into the chair. A knock came to the door, the door opened and Sebastian walked in pushing a silver cart with two teacups and a coffee pot on the cart. He poured the tea into the teacups and handed one to Ciel and the other to Alex.

The young reaper took in the scent of the tea, "This is earl grey, right?" She asked.

"Correct," said Sebastain "How did you know?"

Alex took a sip of her tea, "I had earl grey once before," she answered after taking a sip "Ready for a game of chess?" Alex asked Ciel, placing her tea on the small table next to the chair. Ciel nodded and placed his tea on the small table next to his chair.

After a few rounds of playing chess, Ciel managed to win those last three rounds "Like I say, I don't lose at anything." Ciel remarked and Alex smiled. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard.

"What was that!" Alex exclaimed shocked.

"Oh~ Bassy~ You're lover is here~!" Sang a very familiar high voice. Alex shot up from her seat "Where are you my dearest Romeo~!"

"Sebastian," The black clad butler looked at Ciel "You know the drill and fix whatever broke." Ciel waved his hand in a 'shoo-shoo' motion. Sebastian bowed and walked out of the room and into the hallway. Silence then followed.

"There you are my dearest, Romeo~!" The high voice squealed.

Alex was about to say something until Sebastian's voice sounded, "What are you doing here?" Slightly disgusted.

The high voice giggled, "Why~ I'm here for little kitten~" Alex blushed. There's only one person who calls her that.

"'Little kitten'?" Sebastian asked "I feel horrible for this 'little kitten' person that you're here for. But that still doesn't explain why you're here."

"Simple, Will told me go find little kitten because she was nowhere to be found in dispatch." The high voice replied "So I came here to see if she's here."

"Well then, I assure you, that person that you're looking for is not here." said Sebastian.

Silence filled the air again but it felt very uncomfortable, a shiver ran up Alex's spine. Heels were then heard, walking down the hall from the drawing room _'Not good. Not good.'_ Alex began to panic _'This will be my third time getting in trouble.'_ A bead of sweat trailed down Alex's forehead, she glanced at the window. She was going to hate about what she's going to do next. Alex walked over to the window and opened "I'll be right back, Ciel. I'm going out to get some fresh air." She smiled wearily.

"And going out of the window is your way of getting fresh air? While it's snowing?" Ciel asked as Alex began to step out of the window. She shrugged her shoulders and closed the windows. Alex glanced around and front-flipped off of the window seal, she landed perfectly on the snow covered grass below. She sighed in relief.

A low growling sound then caught her attention, Alex turned around to her surprise was a silver-haired man who was sitting on all fours and he's wearing a suit, the man growled like a dog "I have a bad feeling about this." She muttered as she backed away, the silver-haired man stalked after her. Alex started running for her life once the man started running after her "Get away from me!" She cried.

"I guess you're right, Bassy." Alex skidded to a stop to see the back door open to reveal Grell and Sebastian walking out, she looked behind her to see that silver-haired man on her tail "Though something tells me that she's here and my senses don't lie."

"I hope you're talking about your five senses and your gut." Sebastian commented, disgusted.

Alex gulped, she ran towards the two and jumped onto the top of the door. Alex watched as the silver-haired man tackled Grell onto the ground, "Oh my~! Someone must be excited~!" Alex's face turned as red as a tomato. Oh god! The words that come out of Grell's mouth.

Alex hopped down from the door and landed behind Sebastian, she noticed him look over his shoulder "Don't say anything." She whispered and Sebastian smirked with a nod of his head. Alex's eyes then trailed towards Grell "Um...aren't you going to do something?"

"I suppose I should," Sebastian began to ponder. He walked over to Grell and removed the silver-haired man by his spiked collar "Settle down, Pluto. I wonder what got him excited."

Alex hid by the door and peeked outside. She saw 'Pluto' sniff the air and turned his attention to her, Alex slightly paled "Uh oh..." Pluto began barking like mad and tore himself from Sebastian's grasp. Alex began running for her life "Bad Pluto! Shoo! Stop chasing me!" Alex cried as she tried to keep her voice down so that Grell doesn't hear her. Alex ran up the grand staircase, up the stairs on the left and continued into the hallway. Why must this happen to her? She didn't do anything wrong!

Pluto barked like mad and Alex picked up her pace. She made a sharp right turn into another hallway, Alex turned the knob of the nearest room and slammed the door shut once she entered the room. Alex sighed in relief as she slid down onto the floor, she looked around the room to see that she was probably in one of the guest bedrooms.

"Bad dog, Pluto." She heard Sebastian's voice and Pluto began whining when Sebastian pulled him away from the door.

"Goodness, Sebby." Alex covered her mouth "Is something wrong with him?"

"He's always like this." Alex heard Sebastian open the nearest window then close the window several seconds later "There," He clapped his hands "Now, I think you spent enough time here, Grell."

"What!" Grell exclaimed "But that dog was scratching at this door." Alex's eyes widen and began searching for a hiding spot. Her eyes landed at the bed, Alex quickly dashed for the bed and quickly hid underneath it. She let out a long breath in relief. The door then opened and Alex clamped her hands over her mouth "Little kitten~! I know you're in here~!" Grell walked in and Sebastian followed. Alex followed Grell's black and red heels as he paced around the room, stopping here and there. Alex couldn't help but to smile. Grell walked over to the bed and the mattress slightly lowered, Alex rolled over to get more room "I suppose you're right, Sebby. If she's not here then she must be elsewhere." Grell sighed in defeat then strutted out of the guest bedroom.

Sebastian closed the door behind them once they were out.

Alex removed her hands from her mouth and her body relaxed "That was a close one," She muttered.

* * *

**A/N: **Truth be told, I had a great time writing this chapter. It made me laugh as I reread it several times. Anyways, what you just read is Alex's little rebel side and going against staying in William's sight. I love this chapter and I hope you feel the same way too. Until the next time!  
Reviews and criticism are welcome! Flames will be used to make delicious s'mores!


	20. That Shinigami, Solving a Case

**G/N: **Hello darlings~! Did you miss me little ol' me? *bats fake eyelashes* Wolfie has given me the chance to do the author's note because she's...trying to solve a puzzle with over 100 pieces *sweatdrops* You're making yourself look like an idiot, love! *gets a box thrown at his head* WHY YOU BRAT! HOW DARE YOU HIT MY FACE! *Bzzzt* (The author's note is temporarily down for the moment)  
**Alex: **Um, enjoy the chapter *dodges a flying chair* Mr. Sutcliff! No throwing chairs!

**Disclaimer: **Obviously  
**Claimer: **The author only owns this fanfic, the OC, and the storyline.

* * *

**That Shinigami, Heart Thief**

**Chater XX: That Shinigami, Solving a Case**

* * *

Snowflakes continued floating down from the light grey clouds that still hid the bright sun. Alex looked through the window of the carriage to see people walking around with boxes and bags in their hands _'Hm, christmas must be coming. Note to self: Get christmas gifts for the others,'_ She glanced at Ciel from the corner of her eyes to see him reading a letter "Who's the letter from?" She asked.

"It's from the queen." Ciel replied without looking up from the letter in his hand "She requests that I investigate a case. Several killings has occured these past several days. Her majesty states that the murderer has recieved the name 'The Heart Stealer'." He closed up the letter and slipped it back into the white envelope.

"What an interesting name." Alex commented and Ciel nodded.

"However, it would seem like this murderer has similiar tactics compared to 'Jack the Ripper'- Grell's other name. 'The Heart Stealer' tends to attack only male who are in love and steal their hearts."

Alex shivered uncomfortably, she didn't know that London had crazy and psycho killers running around. Should she count Grell as one of those pyscho killers? Well, he _did_ kill Ciel's aunt for becoming a 'worthless woman'. Alex shrugged her shoulders. Grell _possibly_ can be counted as one of those psycho people in London...and in the London Dispatch Society.

The carriage came to a halt, the carriage was opened by Sebastian. Alex was the first to step out with his help then Ciel stepped out of the carriage. Alex glanced around, a large crowd of people caught her eye down the street. She followed Ciel and Sebastian as they headed towards the crowd. Sebastian was able to led the two through the crowd and into the middle where a corpse laid. The corpse's chest was slashed open and a hole in his chest was visible. Blood pooled around the corpse's body. Nothing to vomit your insides about.

She followed behind Ciel with Sebastian. Ciel snatched the papers out of the man's hands with light brown hair "The victim was killed around this morning and it would seem that a witness caught sight of cloaked figure running away from the victim then mysteriously disappearing into thin air." Ciel read as he scanned the paper "Interesting evidence you have here, Lord Randall." Ciel commented before the papers were snatched out of his grasp by a man whose medium grey hiar was pulled back and tied by a magenta colored ribbon.

"You shouldn't be here, Phantomhive." Lord Randall growled "As you should see, Scotland Yard has everything under control."

"At the moment," Ciel piped in, he retrieved the envelope from his coat and waved it front of Lord Randall's face "As long as Her Majesty requests that I investigate the case then I shall do that. Even if you disapprove, Lord Randall. Come Sebastian, Alexandria. We have elsewhere to go." The three headed back to the carriage "You're persuming what 'Scotland Yard' is, yes?"

Alex nodded, "Really curious is a better way to put it, actually."

"Scotland Yard is a police force here in London and that man that I was talking to is Lord Randall. He's the head of Scotland Yard and he despises when I come in and interrupt his authority." Alex nodded in understandment.

Silence settled in for the rest of the ride until the carriage came to another halt. Sebastian opened the carriage door and helped Alex and Ciel step out of the carriage. Alex looked up to see a large sign that says 'Undertaker'. "A morgue?" Alex questioned.

Sebastian nodded, "You'll be surprised about who's in the building." he said.

The three entered the morgue, the young reaper hugged herself. Coffins lingered amongst the floor, cobwebs decorated the items on the shelves and the shelve themselves "Undertaker, are you in?" Ciel called out.

A creepy laugh followed Ciel's call to this 'Undertaker' person. Alex glanced around then something grabbed her ankle which made her scream very loudly, she clung onto Sebastian "Why~ good evening~ Lord Phantomhive~" They turned to the coffin that was right next to Alex, a man with long silver hair sat up and stepped out of the coffin. He wore a black robe with a grey stash, and a long black hat. Alex squinted her eyes but can't seem to catch a glimpse at his eyes because of his silver bangs that completely covers his eyes "You're here to try one of my coffins~ yes~?"

"Not today, Undertaker." Ciel sighed as he rubbed his temples.

Undertaker grinned even more, "How about your dear friend~? Lord Phantomhive~?" Refering to Alex. In an instant, Undertaker appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her mid-section "She'll look lovely in one of my coffins~" Undertaker said, giggling then he poked her cheek with his long black nail.

"The only thing if we're here for is information about the recent victims from 'The Heart Stealer'." said Ciel. Suddenly, Undertaker was in front of Ciel with a maniac grin.

"Certainly, little earl~" Undertaker giggled, "Of course, that information comes with a price~" He said, Alex tilted her head to the side "Make a good joke and you'll have all the information~!" Undertaker started laughing.

"You know what to do, Sebastian." said Ciel as walked out of the morgue "Come along, Alexandria."

Alex and Ciel waited outside of the morgue. Birds chirped as they flew by and Alex hugged herself when a cold breeze blew "..." The two remained silent then a sudden burst of laughter was heard. A loud enough for the sign of the building to fall off "That's some laugh that Undertaker has." She commented lowly.

The opened to reveal Sebastian, "You come back in now, he'll tell us everything we need to know." Alex and Ciel entered the shop again to see Undertaker laying on top of a coffin, trying to catch a breath between fits of giggles and laughter.

"Hehehe~!" Undertaker continued to giggle as he got back onto his feet "Very well, hehehe~ I'll tell you everything. Come with me to the back room~" The three followed him to the back room to see a corpse laying a table with a white cloth covering from the waist down. Alex, Ciel, and Sebastian stood on the left side and Undertaker stood on the otherside "This is my recent customer, a new one will be arriving here pretty soon~"

Countless of slashes decorated the male corpse's chest, a hole sat in the center where the slashes meet "Just by looking at the slashes," Alex spoke up "Didn't the murderer have to make a quick work before getting caught?"

"I would have to agree with you, Alexandria." said Ciel, "The slashes were done in a hurry like 'The Heart Stealer' had tight schedule or pehaps the murderer didn't care about the tidiness on its victims."

Alex's eyes trailed up to the man's pale face, "What a second, I seen this guy somewhere while working." The others looked at her. She retrieved her 'To-Die' list from within her jacket and began flipping through the pages "If I remember, this was the guy who killed Anthony Richardson last month."

"Well~ well~ what a coincidence~" Undertaker giggled behind his long black sleeves, "My customer was once a killer and is now a victim of a killer~!" Undertaker began laughing at his own joke which no one clearly understood "It seems like the guard dog has a new scent to follow, no~?" He chuckled.

"That's all the information we needed, Undertaker." said Ciel. The three walked out of the shop and back to the carriage "Sebastian, do some research about Anthony Richardson and find out who that man is. But first, take Alexandria and I to the town house before acting."

Sebastian bowed, "Of couse, young master." Alex and Ciel entered the carriage as Sebastian opened the door for them. Sebastian closed the door afterwards and hopped into the driver seat, he grabbed the reigns and the horses started trotting away.

"So what's your stratgey in solving this case, Ciel?" Alex asked.

"It's quite simple," Ciel replied, "By having Sebastian research who Anthony Richardson is and that man who killed him, then it will give us what they had in common and possibly a large playing field." He explained then he added "Besides the point that the victims had their heart stolen, there has to be a reason why 'The Heart Stealer' is killing only men who are in love." Ciel began to ponder.

Alex slouched back into her seat and crossed her legs. Her mind began to drift off.

* * *

**A/N (Alex's Note):** Hi, um- I apologize for Wolfie's and Mr. Sutcliff's actions in the first author's note *ducks a thrown chair* Mr. Sutcliff! What did I say about throwing chairs! You're messing up the studio! *dodges another flying chair* Anyways, *dodges another flying chair* hope you enjoyed this chapter and- *hides another the table* It's a chair fight in this place. Until the next time! *CRASH! Grell goes unconcious*  
**Me: **I win~! Now...where's my puzzle *starts looking around*  
**Alex: ***sweatdrops* The author of this fanfic is crazy...Don't forget to review!


	21. That Shinigami, Dancing

**A/N: **I've returned to my post for writing author notes. Remind me to never let Grell write the author's note again, he's horrible. As you should know, Grell just woke up from being unconcious is now hunting me down for revenge *takes out walkie talkie* How's red riding hood, Alex? Enjoy this chapter as I try to survive!  
**Alex: **Um...lets just say that red riding hood as a murderous look right now...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji  
**Claimer: **I only own this fanfic, my OC, and the storyline...

* * *

**That Shinigami, Heart Thief**

**Chapter XXI: That Shinigami, Dancing**

* * *

Alex jumped through the portal from the human world and it disappeared behind. It's been several weeks since Alex started helping Ciel and Sebastian on their case to catch 'The Heart Stealer'. However, from time to time, Alex would go the human world and assistant them on the case. But for now, she just came back from reaping a few souls and on the way back, she stopped by the same music shop that she went to with Grell and Zackary to get a book of piano music sheets- the music sheets are mostly Beethoven. The lady of the shop gave her a discount for the book, how nice!

Alex stolled over to the clear double doors and walked into the white building. She glanced around to see that the lobby is completely empty, except for a few reapers who might've came back from reaping their assigned souls.

The young reaper headed over to the staircase and reached the sixth floor. Alex glanced around to see nothing more than empty white hallways "Where is everybody?" Alex thought out loud. She shrugged her shoulders and decided to head to her dorm. It couldn't be passed curfew hours because the lights should've been turned off.

Alex opened the book of music sheets and began flipping through the pages. There are so many songs that she can play on the piano but she didn't decide which one to start learning. Without knowing, she accidently bumped into somebody "Sorry about that-"

"There you are, little kitten." said a high voice. Alex looked up to see that it was Grell and he was wearing a dark crimson strapless dress to show his smooth- his shoulders. The dress had black embroidery that made shapes of roses from the mid-section and trailed down to the bottom of the dress. And to see the day that Grell is wearing a dress.

"Um...nice dress, Mr. Sutcliff." She smiled wearily "Why are you dressed like that?"

He giggled, "Thanks for compliment~ little kitten." Grell spun in a circle to give her a full view of the dress "As for your second question; once a year, dispatch holds a christmas ball a few days before the actual holiday." He explained "And why aren't you dressed yet?"

"I just got back from reaping and picking up a book of music sheets at a music shop." Alex explained, simply. She began inching away from the redhead when a mischevious grin appeared "Mr. Sutcliff...?" Grell grabbed the back collar of her black jacket and began dragging her towards her dorm "Wait! Where are we going!"

"To your dorm of course~ little kitten." Grell sang, "You should at _least_ wear something nice to the ball."

"Something nice?" Alex repeated, "Like what! I told you Mr. Sutcliff! My wardrobe doesn't consist of dresses!"

Grell then 'tsked' the young reaper "Now, now, there's no need to be fussy, little kitten~ I'll help you pick something nice- no! Something gorgeous to wear~!" Alex sighed. She can already tell that this is going to be a _very_ long night.

Once they arrived at Alex's dorm, she can tell that Grell was getting excited- he was even rushing her to open the door. Possibly because he didn't want to miss the ball or something. Once inside the room, Grell dashed over to the wardrobe and threw the doors open to reveal all kinds of clothing that she brought from the U.S.

"Find anything 'gorgeous' yet, Mr. Sutcliff?" Alex asked as she hanged her death-scythe on the hook by the door then hung her jacket on the hook left to it.

"Oh, yes~! Little kitten~!" Grell squealed as he pulled out a dark crimson knee-length dress that had black frills on the bottom "And you said that your wardrobe _doesn't_ consist of dresses~" He swooned.

Alex gave the dress a blank stare "Mr. Sutcliff, that's a nightgown..."

"..." Grell remained silent then threw the nightgown onto the bed "That was a sudden turn off," he said as he returned to rummaging through the wardrobe. Alex scratched the back of her head, she walked to her bed and sat on the edge. "Hello~ what's this~?" Alex casted a curious glance at what Grell found in her wardrobe, suddenly, Grell brought out a black knee-length coat with white embroidery. He grinned "This is so~ cute~!" He draped the coat over his left forearm. After a while, Grell finally picked out an outfit.

"I don't know, Mr. Sutcliff." said Alex.

"What do you mean 'don't know'! This is a perfect outfit for you~! Well...in my eyes, that is." Grell said with a grin. He gave the clothes to Alex shooed her into the bathroom.

Alex placed the clothes on the counter of the sink and began undressing until she was in her underwear and bra. She slipped into a clean pair of red shorts _'Mr. Sutcliff and the color red.'_ Alex shook her head in disblief. She slid her arms into the sleeves of the white dress shirt followed by a black vest and then the black knee-length coat.

"Are you done yet? I'm simply_ dying _to see you in those clothes~!" Grell called from the otherside of the door.

"I'm coming out right now." Alex called, she opened the bathroom "How does it look?" Alex began buttoning up the buttons of the dress shirt and the vest.

"You're kind of style, little kitten." Grell replied "Though there is something you should do..." Alex looked at him confused, she watched as Grell walked towards her. A blush slowly rose to Alex's cheeks as Grell began unbuttoning two of the buttons at the bottom of the dress shirt "Loosen the collar as well," he added while unbuttoning the first button and fixing the collar "One last thing," Grell grabbed the back collar of the black coat and pulled it down until the coat was just hanging off of Alex's elbows like how he wears his red coat "Perfection~!" He sang.

Alex stood in front of the vanity and examined her outfit. All and all, the outfit isn't that bad "I like it," Alex smiled as she swung from left to right "Ready to go, Mr. Sutcliff?" She pushed up her glasses "I doubt you want to miss this year's ball."

"Oh, how you steal the words right out of my mouth, darling." The two reapers walked out of the dorm and towards the staircase. Alex looked up at Grell from the corner of her eyes. She made a small smile and looked back forward.

Since Alex doesn't know wear the ball is, she decided to have Grell guide her. They went down the staircase and into the the lobby, Grell made a left into a hallway. Alex can hear instrumental music. They then stopped at a pair of double doors, the music was coming from the otherside. Alex and Grell pushed both doors open and the young reaper's eyes widen to see a huge room with christmas theme decorations "Wow," She was awestruck "It's so...beautiful..." Alex began walking through the chatting crowd. She looked around to see that there were also female employees as well.

Christmas lights were hung amongst the large room, a long rectangular table with refreshments sat on the left side of the room, multi colored balloons lingered the floor "Heya, Alex!" Alex turned around to see Ronald in his usual suit "Since when did you get here?"

"I just got here with Mr. Sutcliff." Alex replied, Ronald grinned and the black haired reaper frowned "Not a word, Ronald. Remember what you promised? Not a word."

"Don't worry, Alex." He put his hands up in front of him "Like I said; my lips are sealed about it." Ronald made a zipping motion with his hand in front of his mouth "So, are you enjoying yourself so far?"

She nodded, "Sure am,"

The music changed unknowingly. The reapers started moving away so that only a giant circle was in the middle, several male and female reapers walked into the middle and began dancing "Hey, Alex. Would you care for a dance?"

"I guess," Alex smiled wearily "But you should know that I'm not that good of a dancer." Ronald grabbed her wrist and began pulling her towards the circle. They entered the circle, Ronald held Alex's right hand in the air and place his other hand on her hip. Alex placed her left hand on Ronald's shoulder.

"You said that Grell taught you how to dance the waltz, right?" He asked and Alex nodded "Well then, lets start dancing." With that said, the two began dancing with the others in the circle "I thought that you'd be wearing a dress for this ball."

Alex huffed, "Like I said to Mr. Sutcliff: my wardrobe doesn't consists of dresses. Dresses make me feel uncomfortable." She then sighed "At _least _I'm wearing something that makes me comfortable and not exposed."

"Can I ask you something?" Ronald asked and Alex nodded, "Is it true that Grell walked in on you at the infirmary wing?"

Alex blushed and frowned, "For your information, that's true." Ronald chuckled "You don't even know how it feels to only have from the waist up exposed and then your-"

"Crush?" Ronald quickly piped in. Alex narrowed her eyes. The music stopped and everyone began clapping, she flicked the blonde shinigami on the forehead, earning a surprise yelp from him "What was that for?" Ronald asked as he rubbed his forehead.

"I'm going to get something to drink," Alex walked through the crowd and towards the refreshment table. Once out of the crowd, she sat down at the nearest table. Alex ran a hand through her bangs and hair as she let out a long breath. She crossed her legs and leaned back into her chair, the instrumental music started up again _'Geez, Ronald can't even keep his mouth shut and teasing me that Mr. Sutcliff is my...crush. Ridiculous.'_ Alex thought, clearly irritated.

Alex stood up from her seat and walked over the refreshment table _'Maybe a glass of wine would help.'_ She grabbed a wine glass that was filled a little less than half, she lifted the glass to her lips then she caught a glimpse of red at the corner of her eye. Alex lowered the glass of wine and slightly turned her head to see Grell standing alone behind the crowd, drinking wine. He looks like he's enjoying the ball but he's not doing anything _'Shouldn't Mr. Sutcliff be active at these kind of events?'_ She walked over him, "Mr. Sutcliff,"

"Hello, little kitten." Grell greeted, Alex saw his eyes go from her to her glass of wine "Since when did you start drinking wine?" He questioned curiously.

"I rarely do," She replied, gently swirling the liquid in her wine glass "Why are you by yourself?"

Grell took a sip of his wine, "I don't really know, little kitten." He slightly frowned "Usually I'd be flirting with hot guys."

The music changed again, Alex turned around to see more people walking into the giant circle and start dancing. She placed her drink on a nearby table "This may sound weird but..." Grell looked at her "Would you care for a dance, Mr. Sutcliff? Just for the fun of it?" Alex held out her hand.

Grell chuckled, "Of course, little Alex." He placed his drink next to Alex's and took her hand. They walked through the crowd and into the giant circle with the other dancers. Grell held Alex's hand in the air "So, who do want to take the lead? Me? Or you?"

Alex shrugged, "I'd say you."

"Very well, place your other hand on my hip and we'll start dancing." He instructed. Alex slowly placed her free hand on Grell's hip and he placed his free hand on her shoulder. Alex and Grell began dancing with the music.

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter 21 is complete! *pumps fist into the air* And it came out just I planned it. As for my safety, William beat the crap of Grell who was running all the place like freakin' maniac with his roaring chainsaw *sweatdrops* Until the next time!  
Reviews are appreciated!


	22. That Shinigami, Christmas

**A/N (Alex's Note): **Hey, everyone. Wolfie gave me the opportunity to do the author's note for once (she doesn't trust Grell with the position anymore) This chapter will be longer than the others. We hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Wolfie does not own Kuroshitsuji  
**Claimer: **Wolfie only own this fanfic, the OCs, and the storyline

* * *

**That Shinigami, Heart Thief**

**Chapter XXII: That Shinigami, Christmas**

* * *

After the day of the christmas ball, it seemed like the reapers around dispatch began decorating the building. Decorating the building was probably Grell's idea because Alex was sitting William's offfice with him when the crimson reaper decided to burst in and beg William if they can decorate dispatch for the snowy holiday. William kept on saying 'no', while Grell kept on saying 'please~!'. Alex laughed at the situation.

And so, William finally accepted the idea. Though he said that he wasn't going to help because it was Grell's idea.

Eventually, the other reapers around dispatch caught wind of that and begun decorating.

"Can you hold the ladder still, Ronald?" Alex asked as she stood on her tipey-toes to put the gold star on the large christmas tree "Almost there," She gritted her teeth as she tried to extend her right arm out further. Alex began to lose her balance when the ladder began swaying from side to side "Ronald!"

"Sorry about that, Alex!" Ronald called up to her. Alex looked down the ladder to see Ronald talking to two other female reapers, she sighed. The young reaper managed to regain her balance on the very top of the ladder and she finally put the star on the christmas tree "Hey! Way to go, Alex!" The ladder began to sway from side to side "Hold on Alex!" Ronald quickly grabbed the legs of the ladder.

"AHH!" Alex screamed as she fell and landed in someone's arms, she opened her eyes and looked up to see that it was William who caught her "Thanks, Mr. Spears," Alex smiled brightly.

"Be careful when on a ladder next time, Ms. Blackwood." He placed her back her feet and Alex nodded.

"Sorry about that, Alex." said Ronald with sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his head. Alex huffed and folded her arms over her chest before walking away.

"Might I ask where you're going, Ms. Blackwood?" William asked as he adjusted his glasses.

Alex stopped walking and turned to face her mentor, "I'm going to human world to do some christmas shopping." She replied as she pulled out a sack of coins from within her jacket, "Mr. Waters sent me some money to spend for presents. He gets paid extra for working overtime." She smiled.

"Very well, I trust you enough to go shopping and come straight back." He adjusted his glasses "Don't take long."

Alex made a salute, "You got it, Mr. Spears!" She chirped, Alex turned to walk out of the building only to bump into someone "Oof!" Alex looked up to see that it was Grell "Morning, Mr. Sutcliff. Is there something you need?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I can come with you to go christmas shooping~" He asked looking down at her.

"Sorry, Mr. Sutcliff." Alex walked around him and towards the staircase. Grell's jaw dropped. "I don't want anybody seeing what I'm getting them. Though I have something special in mind for you." She dashed up the staircase and towards her dorm. After changing into a clean pair of black trousers and grabbing her red scarf. Alex headed back to the staircase and hopped over the railing, landing perfectly on her feet "See you guys when I get back!" Alex walked out of the building, she snapped her fingers and entered through the portal.

Snow floated from the sky, Alex landed in a nearby alleyway and walked out into the open. There weren't many people walking around the streets. Alex took a small notepad from her jacket pocket and flipped it open. The first person on the list is Eric. Alex strolled around for a certain store that has his kind of taste. Alex stopped in her tracks and began to ponder, what does Eric like, anyways? She doesn't hang out with him that often but there has to be something. Alex then snapped her fingers when something came to her, she remembered when he made a dragon at the ice sculpture contest.

Alex dashed to the nearest jewelry store. The bell rang as she opened the door and entered the shop "Hello, there miss." Alex walked up to the clerk who was standing behind the glass counter that was full with all kinds of jewelry "Is there something I can help you with?" He asked.

She straighten up with her hands still on the counter, "Do you happen to have anything with a dragon?" Alex asked. The clerk nodded and went the back room, he then returned with a case full of accessories with dragons. Alex looked over the rings, necklaces, and earrings "Hm..." A silver ring caught her eye. The band of the ring is a dragon itself, its eyes are two green jewels "I'll take this one please," The clerk nodded and told her the price for the ring, Alex gave the clerk the sack of coins so that he can collect the right amount.

The clerk put the silver ring in a small black ring box and tied a white a ribbon around "Merry Christmas, miss." He bowed. Alex bowed before strolling out of the store.

Alex looked at the list "Next on the christmas list is Alan." Alan seems to be simple because he always reads books where ever he goes "To the book store." said Alex, she looked around and saw a book store across the street "How convinent," She smiled. She looked both ways for incoming carriages then she crossed the street to the book store. The bell rang as she entered. "Wow." Alex said in awe as she glanced around the store to see shelves lined up against the walls of the store with countless of books.

"Welcome to my shop, miss." Alex turned her head to see the owner of the shop climbing down from a ladder "Is there a particular book that you're looking for?"

"Do you know any good books that can perk someone's interest?" Alex asked.

The store owner thought for a moment, "There is one book: Candide by Voltaire." The clerk walked around the shop, scanning the shelves for the book. He smiled once he found it, the clerk then gave to Alex "Here you go,"

Alex paid for the book and thanked the clerk for helping her. Before she left the store, the clerk placed the book into a ag so that it wouldn't be such a hassle to carry around "Thank you, merry christmas." Alex skipped out of the shop, she placed the black ring box in the bag. She took out her list, "Next is Ronald. Lets see, what should I get for the ladies man...?"

She sighed. Okay, shopping by herself may seem like a good idea so that nobody knows what she's getting but yet it's frustrating to not know what to get. Alex is probably going to have to go back to dispatch and ask for Grell's help. Actually...no, Alex told him that she has something special in mind. Basically, asking for Grell's help is not an option.

"Think, what does Ronald like?" Alex asked herself _'Lets see...he likes to flirt with girls and party. That really doesn't help, come on! Keep thinking, what's there that Ronald's likes?'_ By now, Alex is having a headache.

"Hello there, little kitten~" sang a high voice but Alex was too busy thinking to notice "Hello?" Alex's head was lifted up by a slim index finger, she came face-to-face to meet Grell "About time you noticed me," He slightly purred.

"Mr. Sutcliff, didn't I say that you can't come with me while christmas shopping?" Alex asked.

"Loud and clear, little kitten." Grell appeared behind her and laid his head on top of her head "I was just bored when the decorating was done." He sighed dramatically as he draped his arms over Alex's shoulders.

"Well, I was thinking about asking for your assistance in finding gifts." Alex stated.

"Really, now~?" Grell purred.

"Um, yeah...I got Eric's and Alan's present but I can't think of something for Ronald and Mr. Spears." said Alex, she started to walk down the street with Grell next to her on the left "You think you can help me?"

The crimson reaper stood in front of her, "Of course, little kitten~ I know everyone's likes and dislikes in dispatch."

Alex smiled, "Thanks, Mr. Sutcliff. We'll meet on the rooftops once we're done shopping." she said. With that said, Alex ran down the street in search of Grell's present. She stopped from store to store to do a bit of window shopping. As Alex continued running through the streets, she slowed to a stop in front of the clothes shop that she and Grell went to. The bell rang as she entered the shop.

"I remember you, miss!" The clerk chirped happily "You're the young lady who came in and tried on that beautiful red dress! Welcome back!"

"Good evening, sir." Alex bowed, respectfully then stood straight back up "Thank you for the compliment as well." She smiled wearily.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked as Alex walked up to the counter. Her eyes scanned at the earrings, rings, necklaces, and hairpins within the glass counter.

Alex felt her cheeks heat up, "You see, I'm looking for a necklace for someone...special."

The clerked looked over his circular glasses, "Someone special, you say?" Alex nodded "Well there is one item but it's a bit pricey."

"It's okay," Alex waved her hand dismissively "I money left after buying other christmas presents." The clerk nodded, he turned around to face the cheerywood cabinet behind him. He opened it and retrieved a small black thin rectangular box. The clerk removed the over of the box and Alex's jaw dropped. What laid in the box is a silver locket with a heart shaped pendant, just by looking, Alex instantly knew that it was the perfect gift "Can I hold it?" The clerk nodded.

The young reaper carefully picked up the locket. On the surface on the locket, a picture of a rose was engraved. Alex opened the locket to see two pure black sides "Would you like something engraved?"

Alex nodded, "That would be delightful."

The clerk chuckled, he took out a small notepad from his apron and a pen from his breast pocket "Just write down what you want me to engrave on the locket." Alex gave the silver locket to the clerk before writing on the notepad: 'Beaucoup de roses valent la peine de se conserver mais on est monté est assez bon'. Alex set the pen down and the clerk grabbed the notepad "French?" Alex nodded. The clerk headed into the back room of the shop.

Alex placed the bag on the floor, she leaned forward against the glass counter and continued to look at the items within the counter.

After 15 or 20 mintues, the clerk emerged from the back room with the silver locket in hand "The engravement is finished." He informed. The clerk placed the silver locket in a small white box and tied a red bow around it "Here you go," he handed the small white box to Alex.

"How much is the locket?" Alex asked but the clerk shook his head.

"You said that it's for someone special, miss." He reminded her, "You can take the locket for free." Alex blinked in surprise and smiled brightly "Merry christmas, miss." The clerk waved as Alex jogged out of the store with the gifts in hand. But not before bumping into someone, a hand reached out a grabbed the collar of her turtleneck followed by pulling her forward into someone.

"Goodness, little kitten," A high voice sighed "It seems like you have a habit to be bumping into others." Alex slightly blushed as she frowned. Here she was, standing there with her face in Grell's chest and...inhaling feminine perfume.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Sutcliff?" Alex stood away from the crimson reaper, her cheeks slightly burning.

"I'm here at my accord, little kitten." Grell replied with a toothy-grin. Alex watched as he walked around her and towards the counter "Good evening, sir~" He slightly leaned on the counter on his elbows.

"Good evening, is there something I can help you with?" The clerk asked.

By this point, Alex began to tune out on their conversation. Subconciously, the young reaper glanced at the corner of her eye and trail over to Grell _'Oh god...'_ By this point, it took all of Alex's willpower to look away from Grell's ass that was slightly swaying left to right. The young reaper finally looked away and sighed wearily _'Mr. Sutcliff is certainly too much...'_

A few minutes passed, Alex and Grell were finally done with christmas shopping- although the crimson reaper seemed to have fun while shopping because both of his arms occupied at least ten bags. They hopped onto the rooftops and Alex snapped her fingers thus summoning a portal beack to the shinigami realm.

The two reapers walked into the building to see decorations all of the place. Grell gradually squealed at the sight while Alex looked around awestruck.

After everyone in dispatch was finished their christmas shopping and gifting wrapping the presents, they placed their gifts under the christmas tree. It was then that they had to wait until midnight to start handing out and opening the presents. Ronald, Eric, Alan, and Grell voluteerred to pass out the christmas presents to the employees.

Alex sat on the counter of the recipition desk, her legs swinging back and forth as she watched the four reapers hand out the the christmas presents. Besides the point that she was wearing her sleeping attire, Alex had to wear reindeer antlers and a reindeer tail- oh, she felt embarassed wearing it. Why was she wearing it? Well, several of the females employees ambushed her and managed to get the antlers and tail on her.

The young reaper yawned tiredly, she crossed her legs. Alex placed her hands behind her and leaned back "Getting tired, Ms. Blackwood?" Alex looked to her right to see William.

Alex muffled a yawn, "Kind of." she replied, "All that christmas shopping made me tired." Another yawn escaped her mouth, Alex hopped down from the recipition counter "Can you tell the others that I'm going to bed, Mr. Spears?" He nodded "Thanks Mr. Spears."

* * *

Grell's POV (3rd person)

Grell looked over to William and Alex to see them talking then Alex started walking away, he frowned. Grell walked over to William "Will, where is she going? She's going to miss out on her present."

William turned to him, "She said that all the christmas shopping tired her out, Ms. Blackwood decided to go to bed." He replied, "It would be best if she sleeps because she has field work for the coming days."

"Hey senpai!" Grell turned around to face the others, Ronald was grinning with a small white box in his left hand "Everyone else opened their present, you should open yours."

Grell dashed over the blonde shinigami and snatched the small white box with a red ribbon tied around it out of his grasp "Little Alex said that she had something special in mind for my present~" Grell purred. He untied the red ribbon and opened the lid of the box. Grell, for once in his life, was speechless. A silver locket with a rose engraved on the surface sat in the box, Grell grabbed the locket by the silver chain and lifted it up. "It's a locket."

"If it's a locket then something must be inside of it," said Ronald.

Grell opened the silver locket to see words engraved on both sides, he read the words out loud: "Beaucoup de roses valent la peine de se conserver mais on est monté est assez bon." Grell paused for a second, "It's written in french." He stated. Grell knew that Alex can understand french but he didn't expect her to actually speak the language "Many roses are worth keeping, but one rose is good enough." Grell translated.

The crimson reaper smiled at the locket as he closed it.

* * *

**A/N (Alex's Note): **As expected, this chapter is the longest out of all the other ones. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it's not easy thinking of a saying for a romance fanfic. Until the next the chapter!  
Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.

P.S. I'm done with french words! *pouts* No more after this chapter!

**French Translations:  
**Beaucoup de roses valent la peine de se conserver mais on est monté est assez bon - Many roses are worth keeping, but one rose is good enough


	23. That Shinigami, Soaked

**A/N: **Okay guys, we're almost to chapter 30 and I'll be returning to the usual schedule of updates on saturdays.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji  
**Claimer: **You know the drill!

* * *

**That Shinigami, Heart Thief**

**Chapter XXIII: That Shinigami, Soaked**

* * *

The old year is gone and new year has begun. The London Dispatch Society celebrated new years with a huge party, however, the party somewhat got out of control when several reapers drank too much. Though much to William's distress, he had to temporarily suspended those reapers and now they're short-staffed. So now, Alex had to work twice as hard before as well as the other officers.

The rain poured heavily as Alex stood underneath her black umbrella, she held the handle of the umbrella in her left while she held the 'To-Die' list in her right hand. The gust of wind blew past her body and almost blew the umbrella out of her hand "Goodness, I could be in my dorm taking a nice, relaxing, warm bath instead of out here in the rain."

Alex suddenly sneezed, she sighed "Let see..." Her voice trailed as she scanned the small black book for the next soul "George Murphy; 25 years-old. Time of death: 9:00 am. Cause of death: Drowning." Alex read out loud. The young reaper gripped the handle of the umbrella tighter so that it doesn't fly out of her hand, she moved quickly over the rooftops and towards the docks.

She landed in an alleyway near some male workers who were loading barrels and bags onto a large blue ship, Alex looked at the profile of the soul. She glanced around the docks and spotted George Murphy who had shaggy black hair. Alex placed the black book between her left arm and her ribs, she took out her pocket watch and clicked it open; 8:50. "Ten more minutes until his death." She placed her pocket watch back in her back pocket.

Another breeze blew and Alex slightly shivered. It was a good thing that she decided to wear black trousers and a long-sleeve turtleneck with her black jacket over it and a red scarf, Alex would've been freezing her butt off. Another gusty breeze blew by and George Murphy lost his footing on the edge of the docks. He suddenly plummeted into the freezing ocean below. Alex emerged from the alleyway and stood on the edge of the docks, she looked down below to see George Murphy struggling to keep afloat. His skin began to pale and his breath came up short. Alex disappeared then appeared holding onto the post near him, she grabbed one of her scythes and stabbed the blade into his chest. Film strips erupted from his chest and began flowing into the tip of the scythe's blade.

Alex disappeared then reappeared on the nearby rooftops. She flipped through the pages of the 'To-Die' list and stamped the profile of George Murphy 'complete'.

"Okay, I'm almost done with my list." Alex muttered, "Just two left and then I go back to dispatch." Alex then noticed that she didn't have her umbrella to keep her dry from the rain, she groaned. Great, she'll be soaking wet. Alex flipped through the pages of the the book "Tiffany Bell; 7 years-old. Time of death: 9:30 am. Cause of death: Drowning." She stared blankly at the listed soul "What is up with humans and drowning?"

Alex moved quickly over the rooftops and to a different location but still at the docks, two little kids caught her eye and she came to a halt. One of the two kids was a little girl who looks seven years-old. Why would two kids want to play in the heavy pouring rain when they know that they can get sick? Alex opened the book to the profile of the listed soul and that little girl is Tiffany Bell.

Alex's hair whipped side-to-side with the harsh blowing breeze, Tiffany Bell suddenly tripped on an out of place wooden board. She grabbed hold of a nearby barrel but the barrel leaned to the edge of the docks thus bringing Tiffany Bell down into the water.

Alex hopped down from the rooftop, she saw the other kid look down then quickly run off for help, she walked over to the edge and looked down to see Tiffany Bell holding onto the floating barrel "Help me! I can't swim!" Tears began to spill from Tiffany Bell's eyes.

The young reaper gritted her teeth, she knew that she'll get in trouble for saving a soul that is meant to die. Tiffany began slipping from the barrel and into the water, "I'm going to be in so much trouble," Alex muttered before diving into the bone chilling water. She grabbed the young girl's hand and brought Tiffany close to her before swimming back up to the surface.

Alex gasped for air once she reached the surface, she looked up to see the same boy from earlier with people behind him "There she is!" shouted a man. The people behind the little boy lowered down a net, Alex grabbed hold of it and began being pulled out of the water. The young reaper laid Tiffany on the ground and executed the CPR method several times before the little girl coughed up water.

"She's alive!" One of the people exclaimed.

Alex helped the little girl sit up, "You saved me, miss." Tiffany smiled and Alex smiled back.

"Lady Bell!" Alex looked up to see a man in a butler outfit, "There you are! Your mother is worried sick about you!" The butler picked up the little girl, "Thank you for saving- what?" By now, Alex was already gone from the crowd.

She appeared on the rooftops, Alex hugged herself as she shivered "Somehow, I'll regret doing that in the near future." Alex retreived her list and flipped through the pages for the last soul "Johnathon Grey; Age: 26. Time of death: 10:30 am. Cause of death: unknown."

William's voice rang in her head: _"...whenever the victim's death is 'unknown', it usually means that the cause is undefiable. The employees of dispatch who make the lists have an ability to see into the future, the death of the victim are crystal clear to them but for this matter- it's not." _Alex clamped the book shut and tightly gripped it. The last soul whose death was 'unknown', ended up as death by demon- a neko demon to be more precise.

The young reaper swallowed hard, hoping that meeting the neko demon isn't the case for this soul. Her clothes and hair were now soaked as she remained still in the rain, she lifted her head to the sky and let out a hot breath. Alex looked back forward and dashed over the rooftops with the scythes of her death-scythe in her hands. The bone chilling breeze blew and Alex slightly shivered.

Water splashed as she landed in a crouching position from a jump. Alex looked down to the street to see very few people in the rain, a man with dark brown suddenly caught her eye. He raced down the street, the man had the expression of fear on his face. He would constantly look over his shoulder as if something is chasing. 'Johnathon Grey' made a sharp into the nearest alleyway, a blur of black suddenly came into view and knocked the wind out of the man. Blood suddenly gushed out of his back as something was shoved through his chest.

Alex quickly jumped down from the rooftop, the black blur disappeared as she landed on its previous spot. Alex held the scythe in her right hand upside down and slashed the man across the chest. The cinematic record erupted from Johnathon Grey's chest as he collapsed backwards, blood began pooling around his body.

"Well, well, if it isn't that young reaper." Alex stood up, she panted as the fim strip continued to flow into the tip of her scythe in her right hand. The film strip ended and Alex slightly turned around to see the black cloaked neko demon, its black tail swaying from side-to-side.

"You're the murderer aren't you?" Alex asked, the neko demon's frown became visible from underneath the hood "You're 'The Heart Stealer'."

The neko demon laughed bitterly, "Well, you certainly catch on fast." The neko demon placed its hands on its hips "Yes, _I am_ that murderer that is now called 'The Heart Stealer'. I must say, it was fun causing trouble for _deep_ lovers, killing the women's lover and see them mourn. Such as sight, yes?"

"Why are you doing this?" Alex asked.

"Striking up a conversation with your natural enemy before dying?" The neko demon 'tsked' her, "Very inappropriate for a reaper." It then smirked "As for you question: I couldn't bare the sight of people being in love. Did I kill all those men out of jealousy?" The neko demon merely shrugged "I only did it because of the entertainment." Alex narrowed her eyes "My little _show_ of being 'The Heart Stealer' started out by seeing that gender confused reaper."

Alex's raised an eyebrow, "Grell Sutcliff, you mean?"

The neko demon chuckled, "Catching on quick, reaper or should I say...Alexandria Blackwood." She gritted her teeth, Alex launched one of her scythes. The neko demon didn't move the slightest as the scythe swished by its head thus making the hood to fly off. Alex yanked the chain back and easily caught the scythe by the handle. Her eyes widen to see the face of the neko demon's face. His hair is the same color as her hair, black. A pair of black cat ears sat on top of his head. The neko demon's red eyes bored into her yellow-green ones, and his lips were formed into a small smirk.

"How do you know my name!" Alex quickly demanded.

"I encountered that 'Grell Sutcliff' only once during my murdering scheme. Although, he didn't catch on very fast about me being the murderer. I brought you up once then he started threatening me by saying: 'You lay one finger on her very being, I'll come after you and slice into pieces' and then he said; 'I've been tasked to keep an eye on her and protect her from any harm'." He said with dull look "Just by listening to how he speaks about you, he seems- how do I say it? Connected."

Alex was taken back, _'Did Mr. Sutcliff actually say those words?'_ She stopped in her thoughts "What do you mean, 'connected'?"

"Look, Alexandria. I'll tell one thing and _one_ thing _only_: get rid of those feelings that you have for that gender confused idiot. Do as I say and that reaper won't get hurt." With that said, he disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, this chapter certainly took me a while to finish this chapter. Anyways, how does that neko demon know Alex's name? Why does he want Alex to get rid of those feelings that she has for Grell? Those questions will be answered in later chapters! Until the next time!  
Don't forget to review!


	24. That Shinigami, Close

**A/N: **I'm sure you guys are _dying_ for something interesting to happen. Well! You're in luck! I won't say anything about it because you're going to have to read it in this chapter! Enjoy~! *snickers like Undertaker*

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler  
**Claimer: **I only own this fanfic, the OC, the storyline, and my inner fangirl~!

* * *

**That Shinigami, Heart Thief**

**Chapter XXIV: That Shinigami, Close**

* * *

Alex arrived back at dispatch and dropped off her 'To-Die' list at William's office without a word. As she walked back to her dorm, she removed her water drenched black jacket. Alex sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, a nice warm bath would be a good idea right now.

Alex took out her dorm keys from the front right pocket of her black trousers, she unlocked the door and entered the room. Alex flipped on the light, the young reaper walked over to her wardrobe and grabbed her sleeping attire before heading into the bathroom for a bath.

The water began to run, steam rose into the air as the water heated up. Alex removed a glove and tested the water _'Perfect,'_ She began to strip the drench clothes from her body, she then slipped into the hot water. The coldness of her body suddenly faded away. The young reaper frowned, she sat up, goosebumps appeared on her skin as she rose from the water. Her black hair clung to the skin of her back.

Silence lingered in the air except for the sound of the water slightly splashing against the sides of the bathtub. What's bothering her so much? Why can't she just relax for once and pretend that all the problems in world just fade? _'What's worrying me so much?'_

The neko demon's voice rang in her head: _"Just by listening to how he speaks about you, he seems- how do I say it? Connected."_, _"Look, Alexandria. I'll tell _one_ thing and _one_ thing _only_: get rid of those feelings that you have for that gender confused idiot. Do as I say and that reaper won't get hurt."_

Why would a neko demon say something like that? And what does he mean 'connected'? He's probably crazy like any other demon in the world but what if he's right? If she doesn't do anything soon...then that neko demon's words would come true and that means he'll hunt Grell down and cause harm. Alex leaned back and sighed heavily.

She got out of the tub and wrapped herself with a navy blue towel. Alex then drained the water from the tub before getting dressed in her sleeping attire.

The young reaper opened the bathroom door and walked out while drying her hair with the towel. Alex's body shivered as the cold air in her dorm touched her exposed bare skin. She is currently wearing her red shorts over a black undergarment and a black bra, it was hot in the bathroom to put on the white dress shirt. Alex walked over to her bed and placed the towel down before slipping on the white dress shirt with sleeves that almost covered her hands.

Several knocks came to her door, Alex sighed. She was definitely not expecting anybody, "Who's there?" She called out.

"It's me, little Alex." Alex looked at the door with a surprised look, "I have something for you," She sighed wearily, Alex began buttoning up her shirt as she walked over to the door, she opened it to see Grell standing there with a grin on his face and his hands behind his back.

"Hey, Mr. Sutcliff," said Alex "Why you are here?" Alex asked as he walked in and she closed to the door behind him "Shouldn't you be reaping souls or something like that?"

"I am suppose to reap some souls that are due today but...something was on my mind and I couldn't ignore it." Grell turned around to the face the young reaper with his hands still behind his back.

Alex tilted her head to the side, she then saw something silver hanging around Grell's neck. It's the silver locket that she got him for christmas. Alex shifted her glance to something else. She was going to somewhat regret about the words that are about to come out of her mouth, "And that something is...?"

Grell moved his arms from behind to reveal a small red box with a black bow on it, "I got something for you during christmas shopping." He chirped happily then he slightly frowned, "Unfortunately, I didn't get the chance to give it to you because you were already walking to your dorm."

The young reaper kept herself from blushing, "Thanks, Mr. Sutcliff." Alex walked to over and grabbed the small red box out of his hands. She walked over to her bed and sat in the middle with Grell walking behind her and sitting on the edge. Alex removed the black bow and opened the lid up, her eyes widen to see that it was the silver hairclip that he had picked out when they went shopping. The silver hairclip consisted of small diamonds that surrounded a red rose "..." Alex opened her mouth to say something but nothing came.

Alex suddenly hugged the red reaper thus catching him off guard, she opened her mouth again and words finally came out "...Thank you..." Alex released Grell from the unexpected hug.

Grell gently grabbed her chin and turned her head towards him, he grabbed the silver hairpin. The red reaper moved aside the bangs that completely covered her right eye and put the silver hairpin into place.

Alex turned her head to the side, her head was then turned back to Grell. Alex stared at Grell's yellow-green colored eyes, they slowly began to close the distance between each other. The young reaper's heart began to flutter, she can feel his hot breath on her lips which sent shivers up her spine.

"Alex..." Grell's voice trailed off "...I lo-"

"Ms. Blackwood," The two reapers instantly came to a halt. Grell clicked his tongue in annoyance as he frowned. It was William at the door. Several knocks came again.

Grell pulled away and stood up from the bed, "Mr. Sutcliff?" He turned to Alex, she was frowning. He grinned.

"Don't worry, love." He leaned down towards her and cupped her face, Grell then gave her a quick kiss on the forehead "And please do stop with the formalities, it makes me feel quite old." He giggled "Just call me by my first name, okay?"

Alex just nodded, she then hugged the red reaper again, "Thanks for the christmas present." Grell nodded before heading over to the door, he opened it to reveal William T. Spears with a not so happy look on his face to see the red reaper of Alex's dorm.

"Sutcliff, what are you doing in there?" William asked, narrowing his eyes. Alex watched as Grell waved his good-bye and close the door behind him as he walked out.

* * *

Grell's POV (3rd person)

"What? I can't stop by little Alex's dorm and give her a christmas present?" Grell asked, curiously with a frown.

William pushed up his glasses with his death-scythe "Appearantly, however, it doesn't take that long to give someone a present." He stated, he then added, "It doesn't take more than an hour. If I find out that you're harassing **my** student, Sutcliff, it's double time with **no** field work."

Grell placed a hand over his heart, "Me? _Harassing_ little Alex?" He let out a laugh, "Don't be ridiculous, Will darling~ I'm not doing anything to little Alex, I promise~" Grell batted his fake eyelashes "Unless I _want to_~" He quickly added.

"What was that, Sutcliff?" William asked, in a harsh tone.

"N-nothing~!" Grell smiled nervously as he waved his hands in front of him. William stared at Grell for a few seconds before walking back to his office. Grell sighed in relief _'Damn,'_ He waited till William was out of sight before heading back inside Alex's dorm "Little Alex?" Grell walked into the dorm and closed the dorm behind him. He glanced around and his eyes landed on the sleeping figure on the king size bed. It was Alex and she already fell asleep.

The red reaper walked over to the side of the bed and stood there, watching Alex sleep. The silver hairclip was held tightly in her grasp, Grell carefully removed Alex's black glasses and placed it on the nightstand next to the bed. He moved several stands of hair away from Alex's face, she slightly flinched at his touch then calmed down. Grell tucked those strands of hair behind the young reaper's ear.

Alex's pillow was soaked because of her still wet black hair, her lips were slightly parted.

Oh, how Grell wanted to place his lips on hers and ravage her. Too bad though, that kiss was about to happen until William came and ruined the perfect moment for the both of them. Grell removed the black glove from his right hand to reveal red colored nails, he began to stroke Alex's waist-length black hair. Her hair is smooth like velvet and like the fur of a small kitten. Grell put his black glove back on, he leaned down and kissed Alex on the forehead.

A small smile formed on Alex's lips and Grell smiled. He walked away from the bed and towards the door, Grell opened the door and switched the lights off. He looked over his shoulder, "Sleep well, little kitten." He cooed softly before closing the door on his way out of the dorm.


	25. That Shinigami, Darkness

**A/N: **Good evening ladies and gentlemen *bows* I welcome you to another chapter of _That Shinigami, Heart Thief_! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Obviously~!  
**Claimer: **I only own own this story, storyline, and my OC!

**Warning: **Suggestive Language

* * *

**That Shinigami, Heart Thief**

**Chapter XXV: That Shinigami, Darkness**

* * *

The moon has taken the sun's place in the sky of the shinigami realm. All shinigamis have returned to their dorms for a goodnight sleep. The hallways remained silent as no one disobeyed the curfew time.

A pair of yellow-green colored eyes fluttered open, the eyes glowed in the dark as the figure slowly rose up from its laying position _'That was certainly a good nap.'_ Alex rubbed her eyes, tiredly. She felt that her glasses were no longer on her face, Alex led her hand to the nightstand beside the bed and found it and wearily put them on. Alex stretched her limbs as she yawned "How long was I out for?"

Alex looked down at her hand to see that she was still holding the silver hairclip that Grell had given her for christmas. She remembered that Grell was wearing the silver locket around his neck but it was a shame that Alex didn't get a chance to comment about the locket. Alex then remembered that Grell and her were about to kiss, until William interrupted them.

"My, my, it's about time you woke up." said a familiar male voice. Alex's blood ran cold, she knew that voice and it was no doubt that it's the demon. Alex quickly glanced around her dorm, a figure stepped out of the shadows. The neko demon's ears twitched and his tail swayed from side-to-side. He opened his eyes and the blood red color glowed in the dark.

"You," Alex seethed, "What are you doing here?" She quickly hopped out of the king size bed and walked to front of the bed "What do you want from me?"

The neko demon 'tsked' her like she said something wrong, "Not getting it aren't you?" He asked, Alex narrowed her eyes and the neko demon did the same, "I told you to get rid of those feelings that you have for that grim reaper." He growled with a scowl, "But yet, you didn't do as I say."

"What does my feelings have to do with anything?" Alex snapped "As well as Mr. Sutcliff?"

The neko demon took a step forward and Alex held her ground, "I know your gameplay, Alexandria. You pretend to know nothing about your past- the past that you hated so much. Get rid of that innocent act of yours that you used to fool every damn shinigami in this building and show your true identity."

Alex balled her hands into fists and gritted her teeth, "Why should I do what you tell me to do? I'm a shinigami and we don't take orders from _vermin_ like _you_."

"..." The neko demon frowned then smirked as he chuckled darkly, "It would seem that your true personality of coming out but you're still holding that shinigami tone." He quickly disappeared.

Alex's eyes widen as she quickly glanced around her dorm. Silence was the only thing in the room except for the sound of Alex's heavy breathing, her breathing was suddenly cut short when a hand grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off of the ground "Let go of me," Alex growled as she gasped for breaths.

"It would seem that hanging around the grim reapers has tweaked your personality a little." The neko demon said with a straight face, his grip tightened around Alex's neck thus choking her "I wonder...will you defend yourself? Or will you let yourself become weak." The neko demon's pupils became slits.

Alex swung her left leg and aimed the kick for the demon's head but he grabbed her ankle and threw her towards the wall, Alex manuvered her body in midair and landed perfectly on the wall before launching herself towards the neko demon with a fist aimed for his face. The neko demon simply grabbed her by the throat and slammed her back against the floor, Alex held back a cry of pain as pain coursed through her back "Damn it," Alex muttered under her breath as she slowly sat up.

"I must confess, Alexandria." The neko demon started, "It would seem that you're standing up for herself now," The neko demon grabbed a chunk of Alex's hair and brought her back up to her feet "But you're still weak like you always were." He then tossed her to the side like a rag doll "Do as I say and nothing bad will happen anymore. Is that clear, _reaper_?" He said.

"..." Alex remained silent as she returned to her feet, she then sent a hard glare at the neko demon "I don't give a damn, you bastard."

The neko demon scoffed, "Hard headed like always. You'll see me again..._soon_."

Tears began to spill from Alex's eyes as she watched the neko demon suddenly disappear into the shadows. She panted as she tightly grasped her side. The door suddenly bursted open to reveal Grell, Ronald, William, Eric, and Alan in their sleeping clothes.

"Alex!" Grell rushed to the young reaper's side "Alex! Talk to me! What happened?" He cupped the young reaper's face in his hands.

Alex opened her mouth but no words came out, she shut her eyes tightly "I...I..." The young reaper then dashed out of the room.

"Wait! Alex!" Alex continued dashing through the hallway as Grell called after her, she made it to the staircase and hopped over the railing. Alex landed perfectly on her feet and ran out of the building. The young reaper snapped her fingers and jumped through the portal to the human world.

Rain poured down heavily as Alex jumped into the streets and continued running without stopping, her hair and clothes began to get soaked. Alex slowed to a stop, her breath drew heavy "Why...why must this happen to me!" Alex grounded her teeth, her salty tears mixed with the water of the rain. Her skin began to chill but she ignored it.

A cloth suddenly covered her mouth and nose, Alex gripped the hand that held the cloth. Her eyes slowly closed shut before hearing a male's voice say, "Ain't this a beauty..."

* * *

**A/N: **Cliffhanger! I know, you must be hating me by now XD I also apologize for the _very_ short chapter ^^; my brain just died XP Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until the next time!  
Don't forget to review!


	26. That Shinigami, Auctionized

**A/N: **And so! Chapter 26 is here and there's no need for anyone to be throwing chairs ^0^ *dodges a flying chair* GRELL! WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY! NO THROWING CHAIRS YA DAMN GENDER CONFUSED IDIOT! *continues rant*

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji T^T  
**Claimer: **This fanfic is purely mine! I worked 24/7 plotting out this fanfic! NO STEALING DAMN IT!

* * *

**That Shinigami, Heart Thief**

**Chapter XXVI: That Shinigami, Auctionized**

* * *

**Previously on That Shinigami, Heart Thief: **

_Rain poured down heavily as Alex jumped into the streets and continued running without stopping, her hair and clothes began to get soaked. Alex slowed to a stop, her breath drew heavy "Why...why must this happen to me!" Alex grounded her teeth, her salty tears mixed with the water of the rain. Her skin began to chill but she ignored it._

_A cloth suddenly covered her mouth and nose, Alex gripped the hand that held the cloth. Her eyes slowly closed shut before hearing a male's voice say, "Ain't this a beauty..."_

* * *

It's been more than several days since Alex ran out of the shinigami realm. William has organized a small search group to head out into the human world and look for his student, unfortuantely, the young reaper was nowhere to be seen. The information made William stressed and worried.

Grell was currently in William's office, he was sitting in one of the two chairs in front of the desk with his legs crossed and filing his red colored nails, "Sutcliff," His name was voiced in a stressed and strict tone. The red head looked up at William who was sitting behind his desk "It's been more than several days since Ms. Blackwood ran out." He massaged the temple of his nose.

"Don't worry~ Will darling." Grell assured him, "Knowing little Alex, she probably wanted to be alone for a little bit."

William's eyebrow twitched, he then slammed the palms of his hands against his desk which made the red reaper jump in surprise "'A little bit' isn't more than several days, Sutcliff."

"..." Grell went silent.

"Ms. Blackwood is still a recruit. Despite the fact that her ability has improved over the months, she's still vunerable to the supernatural beings that roam around London." William explained, "Who knows if something bad happened to her." He took a deep breath before continuing "Sutcliff, I want you to find **my** student and bring her back **safely**. Otherwise, you'll be suspended."

Grell shot up from his seat, "Suspended!" He exclaimed.

"I know you, Sutcliff, I've seen you cast several glances at Ms. Blackwood when she isn't looking." William quickly added, "If you feel something for Ms. Blackwood then you should be worried about her being as well." William narrowed his eyes at the red reaper in front of him, waiting for an answer.

"I do care about her being." Grell simply muttered with his head lowered. No extra words were said as Grell walked out of the office and closing the door behind him. The red reaper stood there, motionless. His usual grin never showed except for a frown. Grell quickly walked over to the staircase and hopped over the railing, landing perfectly on his feet and walking out of the building. He snapped his fingers and jumped through the portal to the human world. The sun's rays broke through the dark grey clouds.

"Don't worry, little Alex. I'm coming for you." said Grell, he hopped into a nearby alley and walked into the streets of London. He began walking down the street, asking people if they've seen Alex but the result came out the same, 'no'.

Grell wasn't about to give up on the search until he caught wind of an auction that's held being somehwere on the east side of the city. He also heard several men say that a new attraction has been obtained and is getting quite popular, "A new attraction, eh?" Grell pondered quietly. He continued to eavesdrop from above on the rooftop.

"When did they find her?" One of the three men asked, Grell perked up at the question.

"The man of the auction said they found her more than several days ago." answered one of the other men "I heard that many nobles are going because of the girl and they're willing to pay a large amount."

Grell stood up from sitting on the edge of the building, he placed his hands on his hips "Seems I'll be wearing my best outfit tonight."

* * *

Alexandria's POV (3rd person)

Alex moved her head around but saw nothing but darkness, she tried to move her hands but it felt like that her hands were tied together by a piece of rope, she gritted her teeth _'Just what I needed after running out of the shinigami realm. Where am I?'_ Alex tried to move around but her body touched something cold and she cringed at the coldness _'Am I...in a cage...?'_

"Ladies and gentlemen!" A loud voice caught Alex's attention "I welcome you to the auction of the most rarest items that has been obtained."

_'Auction!'_ Alex tried to free her hands but got no luck _'Come on...'_

"We have a very special for all of you!" the same loud voice announced, closer this time "I'm sure some of you got a glimpse of our new attraction that has been gaining popularity since the beginning." The sound of a sheet being removed was then heard. Alex then felt a pair of hands grab hold of the blindfold then remove it from her eyes "Behold!" Gasps were heard.

Alex closed her eyes tightly before slowly opening them, slightly flinching from the direct light _'Don't tell me these guys stashed away my glasses...'_ The young reaper slowly glanced to see nothing but darkness except for a few lit candles.

"This is our newest attraction! A precious girl of 18, feast your eyes on those seducing yellow-green eyes of hers. Her black hair shines in the moonlight. You may use this girl to whatever your desires are! She can be pet or a delightful decoration." said the auction host, "The price starts at 10,000!"

Instantly, people were raising the price "50,000!" shouted one person.

"75,000!" shouted another.

"150,000!" Alex's breath hitched at the sudden amount.

"250,000." said a familiar high voice.

Alex scanned the area in front of her until a pair of yellow-green eyes caught her eyes, she tried to hold back a smile _'Those eyes and that voice...it must be Mr. Sutcliff!'_

"310,000." She paled as her head lowered. If that person who said the last offer really is Grell, then there was no way that he would give her up easily to a mere human.

"400,000." said the same high voice.

"460,000."

"500,000."

"...650,000." Gasps were then heard at the sudden amount.

"..." The high voice remained silent, knowing that it can't compete with that high of a price. Alex closed her eyes. Seems like she's in a human's grasp now.

* * *

Grell's POV (3rd person)

"..." Grell remained silent. That man has got to be kidding! The rest of the auction went by like a breeze- which was a relief in Grell's case because he caught several people eyeing him. The crimson reaper couldn't help but to shiver uncomfortably since most of them were old gentlemen.

Grell scowled but kept it hidden behind his red chinese fan, he watched the auction host's assistant cover the cage that Alex sat in with the same sheet _'Where's that human that's taking little Alex!' _The red reaper growled inwardly. Keeping himself calm, Grell stood up from his seat. The red reaper is wearing a red strapless dress with black frills, black elbow-length gloves, and red high heels.

Grell's heels clacked against the floor as he exited the auction room. His face is still hidden behind the red chinese fan except for his eyes, Grell adjusted his red framed glasses, he then went off to find the human who just bought Alex. Reporting the current situation to William won't be as pleasant as it seems.

The doorman of the building opened the door for him and Grell winked at him. The moon hung in the midnight sky, people were heading to their carriages that came by and some of them were grumbling about not getting the girl _'Perverted old men,'_ Grell scoffed _'Always going for the young ones.'_

He looked to his right to see the auction host counting money as he chatted with a man who looks like he's in his early twenties and black hair. The man with black hair said something before nodding and walking back his carriage. Two women walked out of the alleyway with Alex walking behind them. She was still wearing her sleeping clothes.

"Little Alex..." Grell let his voice trail off. The young reaper looked at him with tear filled eyes, "Don't worry your pretty little head, love. I'll get you out of this horrid situation." He muttered. He watched as Alex entered the carriage, the door closed behind her. The horses started pulling the carriage away from the building until it faded in the darkness.

* * *

Alexandria's POV (3rd person)

Alex glanced at the passing scenery from the corner of her eye, she sighed and closed her eyes "You certainly are beautiful," said the man who bought her "The man is right," Alex's head was turned by an index finger "Your eyes glow in the dark like a cat's. Those yellow-green colored eyes of yours are simply beautiful." He smiled kindly.

"..." Alex remained silent. She'd rather be elsewhere besides the carriage with this man, she rather be with Grell.

* * *

**A/N: **And so Grell was close to getting Alex back but a mere human has beaten him to her. Don't worry, nothing bad will happen (I can't make promises nor guarantees) Since I have nothing else to say, keep an eye for the next updated chapter!  
Reviews would be nice to see! ^0^


	27. That Shinigami, Pet

**A/N: **Wow! Chapter 27 already! ^3^ Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji  
**Claimer: **I only own this fanfic, my OC, and the storyline!

* * *

**That Shinigami, Heart Thief**

**Chapter XXVII: That Shinigami, Pet**

* * *

_'This outfit is ridiculous and uncomfortable.'_ Alex growled inwardly, it's been a day since she's been bought by that man who said that his name is Aaron Cerberus. When they arrive at his estate, Alex has been appointed as a pet who would follow her 'master' and sit in his lap. Alex is wearing a maid-like outfit except without the apron and the other stuff.

The sun is out and lighted the whole sky with its bright rays. Alex is sitting on the lap of her so-called 'master'. God, how she felt like punching his lights out everytime he would trail his fingers up and down her back and do the samething to her exposed thigh _'Just keep it together, Alex. Mr. Sutcliff will come to the rescue and bring you back to the dispatch society where nothing bad will happen.'_

Alex kept herself from shivering as her 'master' gently trailed his fingers along the skin of her thigh, "So, this is the girl that you recently bought, eh?" asked the man across from them. The young reaper glanced at him from the corner of her eye, the man looked like a fat pig. His stubby fingers tapped the cigar and the ashes fell into the ash tray on the small table next to his chair.

"That's correct. During the auction, there was a beautiful woman in red who was competing against me to get the girl." He stopped rubbing Alex's thigh and started to play with her hair "Isn't that right, sweetheart?"

"..." Alex remained silent. A beautiful woman in red? He's got to be kidding, that's a man he was checking out- a man who dresses like a woman to be exact.

"A woman in red, you say?" Lord Cooper asked, suddenly interested.

Aaron nodded his head, "I got a good look at her during the auction, her yellow-green eyes glowed in the dark and those eyes had that seducing tint to them as well. Her crimson hair shining in the moonlight once she walked out of the building." Alex mentally scoffed.

"I must say, Lord Cerberus," Lord Cooper chuckled with a grin, "It seems like that woman has caught your eye during that night."

"That, she has." said Aaron with a small smile "Who knew that my heart would be stolen by a deadly heart thief." The two nobles chuckled. Alex slightly frowned.

After a while of chatting, Lord Cooper starting coughing blood into his white napkin. Alex lifted herself off of her 'master's' lap and stood next to the chair. Lord Cerberus walked over to Cooper's side and asked if he was alright, Lord Cooper just nodded and waved the noble away with his hand.

"Are you sure everything is alright, Lord Cooper?" Cerberus asked, with a fake concerned tone "I can have one of my servants call a doctor to come over here." He frowned.

Lord Cooper shook his head, "I'm fine...thank you," he said between his fit of violent coughs. The coughs became more violent and the fat noble coughed up even more blood into the white napkin. Less than ten minutes, Lord Cooper fell forward in his chair thus banging his head on the corner of the table between them as he fell.

_'What just happened...?'_ Alex looked at her 'master' to see him walking over to the now dead corpse. He knelt down on one knee and placed two fingers on Lord Cooper's neck for a few seconds.

Aaron stood up and sighed, "Such an arrogant fool." He muttered, he turned to Alex with a suddenly friendly smile "Come, kitten, I'll have the servants clean this up." Alex hesitated at the given nickname before responding with a quick nod.

Her 'master' walked out of the drawing room with Alex trailing behind him. The young reaper's head was hung low with her lips as a frown. Alex's glasses began to slide down her nose and she would push them back up _'This man called me kitten...just like the nickname that Grell gave me...'_

* * *

Grell's POV (3rd person)

Grell sat on the tree branch near the estate that the man who bought Alex lived in, his legs were crossed in a lady-like manner. He watched as the man walked down a hallway with Alex trailing behind her. The red reaper placed his binoculars over his eyes and saw that Alex was wearing a black maid-like outfit except without the apron and the bonnet.

Alex's outfit came down to her upper thigh and the sleeves were elbow-length. They turned into another hallway, Grell's jaw dropped when he saw the man look over his shoulder and casted a glance directly at Alex's almost exposed butt as she walked away with a servant _'Humans are such perverts, I'll kill that man for taking little Alex and dressing her up in that...that...sexy-'_ Grell came to a stop in his thoughts "Why the hell am I thinking that!" Grell exclaimed, he then huffed. That outfit would look hot and sexy on him and he would be able to get Sebastian's attention then they would have an unforgetful night.

The red reaper grinned at the sudden idea, however, that idea would have to wait till later. For now, Grell has to concentrate on figuring out how to get Alex out of that horrid place before something bad happens.

As he continued to watch their movements, Grell's eyes would slowly move to Alex's butt. He recrossed his legs and placed one of his hands on his crotch _'God, this feeling is unbearable.'_ He moved the binoculars away from his eyes and grit his teeth.

* * *

Alexandria's POV (3rd person)

The young reaper came to a stop when the maid stopped at a room. She opened the door and Alex walked in with the maid following her and closing the door behind them "This will be your room."

"..." Still, Alex remained silent. The maid bowed before rushing out of the guest room and closing the door behind, the young reaper sighed in relief "Finally, I get to be alone." Alex looked around the room to see a queen size bed, several wardrobes, a vanity, and a door that led to the bathroom "I guess I can say that this room is okay- for my likings that is."

She walked over to the nearest double door, she opened it to see that it led to the room's balcony. Alex walked out of the room and onto the balcony, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath as the breeze blew.

Countless of leaves were blown off of the branches of the trees around the estate. The estate was huge but it seemed to be the same size of the Phantomhive estate. Alex leaned forward on the white wall that came up to her mid-section, she frowned.

* * *

**A/N: **And so this ends chapter 27! Sorry about the shortness of this chapter but I have ideas for the next chapter that I don't wish to put in this one ^^; Now then, I see that everyone is enjoying this fanfic! How would you rate this story on a scale from one to ten? (Just curious is all~!) Anyways, the big chapter is almost here! Until the next time on this romantic fanfic~!  
Don't forget to review~!


	28. That Shinigami, Freedom

**A/N (Alex's Note): **Hey, everyone ^^; Welcome back to another ^^ I persume you want a reason why I'm doing the author's note instead of Wolfie...yes...well...about that...Wolfie and Mr. Sutcliff are killing each other...

**Disclaimer: **DemonWolf95 does not own Kuroshitsuji  
**Claimer: **She only owns this fanfic, the oc, the plot, and her inner fangirl

***Warning:** Suggestive language and Adult themes

* * *

**That Shinigami, Heart Thief**

**Chapter XXVIII: That Shinigami, Freedom**

* * *

The moon's light shined brightly in the dark blue sky of the night. Alex sat on the window seal, staring at the dancing leaves in the light breeze. She yawned, the young reaper leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest. Alex is no longer wearing that maid-like outfit but instead, she's wearing a white nightgown with long-sleeves that almost covered her hands.

Alex's ears perked up at the sound of footsteps in the hallway outside of her room, she shrugged her shoulders _'Must be one of the servants doing some late night cleaning...'_ The young reaper began to trail off in her thoughts.

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard.

The sound made Alex jump in her seat and nearly fall off of the window seal. Footsteps became louder and more gunshots were heard, Alex's heart raced within her chest. Fear ran throughout her body, her muscles refused to respond to her command to move but she stood there, listening to footsteps and countless of gunshots. The door of her room suddenly bursted open to reveal a man with black slick back hair, he held a pistol in his gloved hands.

The man grinned once he saw her, "Look what we have here boys!" The man shouted, footsteps came closer. About four or five men stopped at the doorway "Seems like the bastard had a little toy." The man chuckled darkly, "Make sure no one else is in the estate." The other men nodded before dashing away. The main one slammed the door behind him and he threw off his jacket "I'm certainly going to have fun with you!" He laughed.

Alex moved backwards as the man advanced towards her, the man took a knife out of his pocket _'Why can't I do anything? Why am I being afriad of a mere human!'_ The young reaper began to panic. Her back encounter a flat wall. The man chuckled darkly as he roughly grabbed Alex by the throat and tighten his grip. The man then threw her onto the bed like a rag doll, Alex quickly sat up but her hands were suddenly pinned down onto the bed by the man "Let go of me!" Alex cried.

"I don't think so, sweet cheeks." The man grinned, he placed the blade of the knife between his teeth "It's not everyday that I come across someone like you." The man held both of Alex's wrists in one hand. The man moved his free hand under Alex's nightgown and explored her torso. Alex began to fidget as the man cupped her left breast, he chuckled.

"Nnn..." Alex gritted her teeth, tears began to fall "GRELL! HELP ME!"

"Shut up you bitch." The man seethed, he grabbed the knife from between his teeth with the hand that he used to explore under Alex's nightdress. The man placed the edge of the knife against the skin of Alex's cheek and slowly sliced the skin. Blood began to seep out of the cut. The man quickly flipped Alex onto her stomach.

Alex's eyes widen, the man placed his right hand between her shoulder blades thus preventing her from moving. Alex looked over her shoulder to see the man lift her butt in front of his crotch, she tried to move but the man prevented her. Alex felt the man placed his forehead against the back of her head _'Here's my chance...'_ On que, Alex banged her head against the man's face, earning a 'crunch' sound from his nose. Alex quickly sat up and whirled around, she landed a punch on the man's face "Damn moron."

The man cried in pain as he grasped his now broken nose. He fell off the bed and onto the floor.

Alex jumped off the bed "You damn bitch!" The man shouted as he stood up from the floor and grabbed the knife on the bed. He threw the knife, blade first, at the reaper.

The reaper staggered to the side as the blade slashed her nightgown and making a deep gash on the side of her stomach _'Damn...!'_ Alex grasped her side as blood began to stain the white nightgown _'Everytime when I'm by myself, I always end up bleeding because of something stupid.'_ Alex turned around and glared at the man "You damn human, this is the second time!"

Alex marched right up to the man, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and punched him square in the face. The young reaper ignored the blood that's still seeping out of her gash, "Stop!" The man cried out in despair. Alex aimed another punch at the man's face but a hand grabbed her wrist. The young reaper was turned around and a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"Let go of me!" Alex began to wrestle against her captive, she gritted her teeth.

"My~ I never seen you this rowdy little Alex." A familiar voice purred close to her ear. Alex stopped wrestling, she looked up to see that it was Grell. The red reaper sighed, "Again, little Alex. You got yourself hurt again."

"Grell...I..." Alex's voice trailed off, she wrapped her arms around Grell and buried her face into his chest "You're...here...you're really here..."

"Shhh," Grell cooed as she started crying "It's alright, everything is fine."

* * *

Grell's POV (3rd person)

Alex began to settled down, the red reaper glanced at the injuried human on the floor "Well~ it looks like little Alex really did a number on you," he giggled "Truth be told, I was going to kill the man who bought her but since he's already dead..." Grell's voice trailed and looked somewhere else then looked back at the man "It seems like your death is going to have to satisfy my _needs_."

The man began to cower.

Grell gently placed Alex on the couch near the door before walking over to the man "Wh-what are you going to do!" The man exclaimed.

The red reaper pondered for a bit while tapping his index finger on his chin "Well, since I interrupted little Alex's session in beating the crap out of you...I'll just finish what she started." Grell replied with a grin, "I do hope that my nails don't break during the process." He grabbed the man by the collar of his white dress shirt "Or...I could simply slice you into beautiful bloody pieces with my death-scythe. Although, William will get mad at me again and demote me." Grell just shrugged his shoulders, he pulled back a fist and punched the man in the center of his face thus breaking his nose even more.

After several blows to the face and stomach, Grell grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off of the ground "P-p-please...no more...I-I be-beg of you..." Blood ran down from the man's busted nose and mouth with several missing teeth "I-I-I'm sorry...ju-just st-stop!"

The red reaper frowned at the man's sudden change in attitude, "What's this? A man begging for his life?" He questioned, Grell scoffed "What a disgrace to my likings in men." Grell banged his forehead against the man's forehead, he let the now dead corpse fall onto the ground "Goodness, remind me to never to do that again. My makeup might've gotten ruined." He muttered as he turned back to Alex who was still sitting on the couch while grasping her bloody gash.

From where Grell was standing, Alex's eyes seemed dull with color and her mouth is a straight line. She's not showing any emotion for the current situation.

Silence filled the air as Grell waited for Alex to say or do something. Sadly, she didn't do anything.

Grell walked over to her and tilted her head up with his hand "Little Alex?" He slightly frowned, Grell looked at the wound under that bloodied shirt "Come now, lets get you to the infirmary." Grell helped Alex stand up from the couch.

Even though it's dark, the blood stain on the couch is noticable "..." Alex remained silent.

The red reaper looked down at the young reaper to see her skin slowly starting to pale _'Even though shinigamis can't be killed by anything except by their own death-scythes and the disease called The Thorns of Death, however, it's unhealthy for someone to lose much blood.'_ Grell picked Alex up bridal style, the sound of rushing footsteps caught his attention as well as shouting voices "No reason for us to linger around here anymore." Grell walked outside to the balcony, he hopped onto the wall and jumped down onto the ground.

From outside, he can the door of the room barge open followed by loud yelling and cursing "Grell..." The red reaper felt Alex hug him tighter "...thank you..."

"Goodness, little Alex," Grell muttered in disbelief "You go into the human world and then you come back unconcious. You better not this a habit because it's unhealthy for a woman." Alex laughed a little, her eyes began to close and she slipped into unconcious. Grell sighed.

* * *

**W/N (William's Note): **What a horrid chapter, Ms. Blackwood nearly got raped and she's back in the hospital bed *shakes head* DemonWolf95 has one crazy mind. Now then *pushes up glasses* We hope you enjoyed this chapter *bows* Until the next time on this romance fanfic.  
Don't forget to review...


	29. That Shinigami, Unconcious

**A/N: **I'm back with the author's note! I managed to beat Grell at 'Guitar Hero' and now he's sulking in the corner while mumbling something about 'losing to a human at a guitar game' XD Anyways, this might be another short chapter...enjoy...

**Disclaimer: **It's impossible for me to think of awesome chracters...  
**Claimer: **I only own this fanfic, Alexandria Blackwood, the storyline, and my inner fangirl~!

* * *

**That Shinigami, Heart Thief**

**Chapter XXIX: That Shinigami, Unconcious**

* * *

So, here they are again. Grell is sitting in a chair next to the hospital bed that Alex is currently occupying as she lays unconcious. Instead of the maid-like uniform or the hospital gown, Alex is wearing a clean white dress shirt. The red reaper stood up from his chair and stretched his arms and legs followed by yawning, Grell has been sitting in the chair ever since the nurses put Alex in the hospital bed.

After he came back into the shinigami realm with Alex in his arms, he quickly headed towards the infirmary wing of the building. Once they got to the infirmary, nurses placed Alex on a hospital bed and rushed her to the surgery room while pressing on her gash to prevent anymore blood from seeping out. Grell was going to go after them to make sure that Alex was alright but two nurses blocked his way. The two nurses told him that everything will be fine and that he should relax.

Grell sighed, this is what he meant in the red card when Alex first got into the infirmary from the demon attack. He sat back in his chair with his legs crossed. The red reaper then remembered something, it was when Alex and him almost shared a passionate kiss _'What made me do that...?'_ Grell questioned himself. Sure, he likes Alex but is it really what it's coming to? Is Grell Sutcliff, the crimson reaper, falling for a fragile girl like Alexandria Blackwood?

Grell was brought back to reality when several footsteps sounded, he looked at the door to see William come into the room followed by Ronald, Eric, and Alan "I see you boys got wind of little Alex coming back~" Grell grinned, sitting up straight in his chair.

The red reaper watched as William walked over to the otherside of the bed, he looked down at Alex "Sutcliff, where did you find Ms. Blackwood?" Grell's ears perked up at the somewhat concern in his voice.

"I'll tell you but it won't be pretty." Grell replied as he took off one of his black gloves and examined his red colored nails, he grinned, not a single scratch nor crack on his nails "While I was searching for her, I heard several humans conversing about an auction. I also heard that the people who run the auction recently obtained a new attraction- the same amount of days that little Alex went missing." He put his black glove back on.

"An auction?" Eric asked incrediously, Grell nodded "What happened next?"

Grell continued with the story, "Once the auction started, they revealed Alex who was bound in ropes and sitting in a cage. The amounts instantly shot up. Of course, I had to bet as well if I wanted to get little Alex back. Unfortunately, that didn't happen because one of the humans bet 650,000 and so, the auction ended and that human got her."

William then spoke up, "Skip the extra details, Sutcliff."

Grell pouted, "Fine. The human dressed little Alex up in a maid-like outfit and made her sit on his lap like a _pet_." said Grell as he said the last word with much distaste "That perverted human would trail his fingers up and down Alex's back and her thigh, I wanted to kill him on the spot for doing that. After a while of sitting in a tree, the estate got attacked _blah blah blah_ little Alex almost got raped _blah blah blah_ then that's when I came in and rescued her from getting raped. I beat the crap of the human who was about to rape her, we came back here to the infirmary, and here she is~!" Grell grinned as he finished the story.

"I can't believe the words that I'm about to say right now but..." William's voice trailed off, he glanced at Alex then back to Grell "...Thank you for saving Ms. Blackwood."

Grell stared at William with a bewildered look, he suddenly launched himself at the shinigami supervisior "Oh~! Will~ darling~!" Like always, William side-stepped thus making Grell land on the floor "Hey! I had my sights on that kiss!" He whined.

William sighed as he pushed up his glasses, "The only thing you have your sights set on is **my student**, Sutcliff."

The red reaper jumped back on his feet with a blush rising on his cheeks, "What are talking about!" He exclaimed "The only people I have my sights set on is you and Sebby!"

"Now that you'd brought it up, Mr. Spears," Eric spoke up, he looked at Grell with a slight grin "It might not be obvious but you tend to sneak glances here and there at Alex whenever she's nearby." Grell opened his mouth to say something but Eric cut him off, "I saw you from a distance."

"I would have to agree with Eric," Alan got into the conversation "I noticed several times."

Grell opened his mouth to say something but no words came out, he sighed "Meow,"

Everyone looked at the doorway of the room to see a black cat sitting there, staring at them "It's a cat..." Grell muttered "What's a cat doing here?" The cat hissed at the red reaper and Grell slightly jumped. He watched as the black cat walk into the room and jump onto the hospital bed where Alex laid. The cat went around in a circle and sat down, facing the group of reapers.

Everyone stared at the black cat and the cat stared back at them.

"It's the same cat that I saw in the hallway." Ronald pointed out, "The cat was following us while on our way here."

Grell huffed, "Well, where ever this cat came from it's going back to the human world." He walked over to the side of the hospital bed and reached out for the black feline but the cat hissed at him and the red reaper retracted his hand "Why you damn feline!" The cat hissed, showing its fangs.

Ronald laughed, "The cat doesn't like you, senpai." Grell pouted at Ronald's comment. The cat moved from where it was sitting and laid down on Alex's stomach.

William decided to get rid of the cat, he walked over to the bed and easily grabbed the feline by the scruff of its neck. The cat hissed and lashed out its clawed paws but didn't land a scratch on him "It seems you can't do anything, Sutcliff." William turned to the red reaper "But you can when it comes to Ms. Blackwood." He then tossed the fussy cat at Grell.

"AAAHHH!" Grell screamed as the cat began scratching his face, the red reaper grabbed the black cat by the neck and glared daggers at it "You feline! How dare you scratch up my beautiful face!"

"Meow." The cat scratched Grell's nose with its claws which made him yelp. The black cat landed on its paws and quickly jumped back onto the hospital bed "Meow." The black cat sat back down next to Alex's left hand. The cat kept its eyes locked on the reapers but mainy on Grell "Meow,"

Eric stiffled a laugh, "It seems like Grell has a competition for Alex," Ronald laughed as well "Though I have to admit, the cat looks cuter with Alex." Eric teased and Grell glared at Eric and Ronald as they continued to laugh. Alan shook his disbelief and William sighed.

The cat yawned as it arched its back, it walked around in a circle and laid down.

"Damn cat," Grell muttered under his breath as he glared at the sleeping feline.

* * *

**A/N: **I know, another short chapter and you guys are getting tired of it ^^; Anyways, the big chapter is coming up really fast and I bet you already what it is~ XD I'll leave you guys to ponder about it. Now, who is that mysterious cat that suddenly appeared! Why does it hate Grell! Why is it by Alex's side! These questions will be answered in the coming up chapters! Until the next time!  
Don't forget to review!


	30. That Shinigami, Silent

**A/N: **Taking things from Grell's POV~!

**A/N #2:** Hello eveyone! I know you've guys been waiting for chapter 30 for like...forever and I can ultimatey say, it's finally here! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji  
**Claimer: **I only this fanfic, Alexandria Blackwood, any other characters, and the plot~!

* * *

**That Shinigami, Heart Thief**

**Chapter XXXI: That Shinigami, Silent**

* * *

It's been a day since Alex recently arrived in the infirmary. Waking up, Grell found himself sleeping in a chair next to her bed with his red coat draped over him "This chair may be uncomfortable to my ass but I did get a refreshing sleep." He muttered himself as he stretched his arms. Grell stood up from the chair and put his red coat back on, letting it hang off of his elbows like always.

Grell adjusted his red framed glasses, his eyes trailed down to an empty hospital bed. Grell squealed in delight, _'Little Alex is finally awake~! Where is she?'_ The crimson reaper dashed out of the room and almost ran into the doctor that took care of her "Sorry, love~"

"Ah, Grell Sutcliff, I see you're looking for Alexandria Blackwood, yes?" The brown-haired doctor asked with a friendly smile.

He nodded, "I'm quite curious to where she went."

"William T. Spears came by a few hours ago and retreived Alexandria once she woke up. Although..." The doctor's voice trailed off as he frowned "Once she woke up, her personality slightly changed."

Grell raised an eyebrow, "How so?" How can Alex's personality change overnight?

"You see, she didn't seem as cheery and energetic as usual. Instead, she was silent." The doctor replied. Silent? "If you want to see for yourself, William T. Spears might've taken her back to his office."

The red reaper nodded his thanks before heading out of the infirmary and towards William's office. Grell's mind then wondered back to what the doctor said about Alex's sudden change, how can her personality change? Is Alex in some kind of depressed state now? Grell picked up his walking speed, he has to see for himself if it's true.

After turning into several hallways, he made to William's office. He turned the doorknob and stepped into the office, "Will!"

"What is it now, Sutcliff?" William said with a frustrated sigh. He is currently sitting at his desk and doing paperwork "I have no time for your antics,"

"Actually~" Grell closed the office door behind him "I was wondering where little Alex might be~" He slightly grinned as he put his hands behind him. Grell walked over to William's desk and the shinigami supervisior looked at him.

He sighed, "I clearly have no idea," William adjusted his glasses "When she woke up, she said nothing and that black feline is still by her side." He shuffled the papers together into a pile "I persume that Ms. Blackwood went back to her dorm, she had that look that she wanted to be left alone."

"Thank you~ Will~ darling~!" Grell blew him a kiss before dashing out of the office.

William slightly shivered "Gender confused imbecile."

Grell walked down the hallway. Just hearing that Alex went to her dorm because she wanted to be alone...isn't like her. Alex is a social butterfly, there shouldn't be any reason for her to be left alone unless something tragic happened to her or someone _'Please be alright, Little Alex.'_ Grell turned into another hallway and came upon Alex's dorm. He suddenly felt uneasy.

He turned the knob and the door opened. Grell entered the room to see that the lights are on, he closed the door behind him as he walked in "Little Alex?" Grell called out but got no reply. His eyes trailed to the bed to see the black cat sitting next to a black-haired figure "Alex?" Grell walked over to the bed, the young reaper is wearing her sleeping attire.

Grell put Alex in a sitting position and faced her towards him, "..." She remained silent.

The crimson reaper tilted Alex's head upwards, the yellow-green color of her eyes are dull and her lips is pulled into a slight frown instead of her usual bright smile "Is everything alright, little Alex?" Alex said nothing "You can tell me..." Still nothing. Grell sighed, he's starting to hate this silent thing. What can he do? How can he get Alex out of this depressed state that she's in?

Grell looked at the black cat _'It's either bad luck having a black cat or it's just something else.'_ He thought to himself, Grell walked to the otherside of the bed and swiftly grabbed the cat by the scruff of its neck "Okay, furball, I know you did something to little Alex because she shouldn't be this silent."

The cat just stared at him, it's dark crimson eyes staring into Grell's yellow-green eyes "Meow,"

"Stupid cat making me look crazy." Grell scoffed, he let go of the cat and it landed on the bed.

"Grell..." The crimson reaper walked back to Alex. He slightly grinned, the young reaper finally said a word "...I...can you leave me alone...for a second?"

Grell raised a questioning eyebrow, "What for? Is something the matter? Will told me that you haven't been talking since you woke up in the infirmary."

Alex just shook her head, "Nothing is wrong, I just have lots of stuff on my mind." She replied, her voice at a low tone "They're kind of...personal...and I don't want to get you involved with my problems."

The crimson reaper sighed, he put his arms around Alex and hugged her "It's okay, little Alex." He cooed softly "I'm always here for you if you want someone to talk to about your less personal problems." Alex laughed softly "That's what I wanted to hear~!" Grell squealed in delight as he tightened his grip around Alex "I can't stand **one** second without hearing your voice and laugh."

He then felt Alex wrap her arms around him and hug him back, "Don't worry, Grell...there's no way that I'll be silenced forever even with you here to cheer me up..." She smiled.

Grell released Alex from the tight hug and ruffled her black hair with a grin, "That's the little kitten that I know~!" He sang and Alex laughed "So, are planning on going to sleep early?" He asked.

Alex shrugged her shoulders, "I was going to sleep until you came and pulled me out of my silence."

Grell laughed, "See? That's what I like about you, little Alex." He pointed out, Alex tilted her head to the side "You're sweet and bright...too bad Sebby and Will don't see me like that but they will soon once they realize they're feelings for little ol' me~!" Alex laughed.

"Meow..." Grell and Alex looked at the black cat that has been sitting there without making a sound "Meow,"

"Stupid cat," Grell huffed as he glared at the cat and the black feline hissed "I hate you too. Do you know why this cat has been following you?" He asked, "That cat suddenly appeared yesterday in your hospital room and sat down on your bed."

Alex shook her shoulder, "I don't why the cat is following, I've been thinking about it ever since I saw him when I woke up. He even hissed at the other shinigamis that I would walk pass with him on my shoulder."

"Him?" Grell questioned and Alex nodded "Does the cat freak you out?"

"Once in a while, he does." She replied, Alex shivered uncomfortably as the cat stared at them "But then again...he is kinda of cute when he wants to play around."

_'Damn cat, he's stealing little Alex's attention from me.'_ Grell growled inwardly as he glared daggers at the black feline, the cat just stared at him. The crimson reaper then noticed something odd about the cat, _'What kind of cats have crimson colored eyes?'_

"Hey, Grell," He looked at Alex, "Don't you have souls to collect today?"

Grell whined, "Little Alex, you're starting to sound like Will~!" He cupped Alex's face with his left hand, "Don't tell me you're turning into a workaholic as well~?" He frowned as slowly closed the distance between them.

"G-Grell..." Alex breathed as she moved towards him "I...have something...to say..."

"What is love?" Grell asked as their lips barely touched.

Alex hesitated for a second, "I..."

All of a sudden, Grell let out a loud scream as the black cat jumped at him and began scratching his face "Bad cat! Bad cat!" Grell tripped backwards and landed on his back "My face!" The crimson reaper grabbed the cat by the scruff of its neck, he sat and glared at the black feline "This is the second time that you've done that to my beautiful face!" The cat hissed, his eyes flashed crimson. Grell then dropped the cat onto the ground "You don't how frustrating it was to have scratches on my beautiful skin!"

The cat licked his paws as he sat down and ignored Grell's rant about his face, "Meow," Grell's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

_'This is also the second time that Alex and I got interrupted.'_ Grell thought to himself.

"Are you okay, Grell?" Alex asked as she got off of the bed, she knelt down next to Grell "Bad, Midnight, bad." She scolded the black cat. Midnight's ears went back.

The two reapers stood back up, Grell nodded as he straightened his outfit and fixed his crimson hair "I'm okay..." He watched as the cat jump back onto the bed and onto Alex's shoulder "You named him?"

Alex shrugged her shoulders, "I had to name him, otherwise I'll be calling him 'it'." She replied. Midnight mewed, he began purring as he rubbed his head against the young reaper's cheek, Alex giggled.

* * *

**A/N: **And so, Grell is getting jealous at Midnight who seems to be stealing Alex's attention (Funny~!) What problems is Alex facing? Will Grell and Alex ever kiss without getting interrupted! WHY AM I STARTING TO SOUND LIKE THE NARRATOR OF POKEMON! Stay tuned for the next chapter that might have some answers!  
LET THOSE REVIEWS FLY~!


	31. That Shinigami, Scowls and Smirks

**A/N: **Welcome back to another chapter! What happen to the reviewers!? TT3TT

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji  
**Claimer: **I only own this fanfic, the characters that I created, and the storyline~!

* * *

**That Shinigami, Heart Thief**

**Chapter XXXI: That Shinigami, Scowls and Smirks**

* * *

Grell strutted through the hallways of dispatch, his lips playing his usual grin. He is currently on his way to see his darling Willy-poo, it's been several days since he visited Alex and brought her out of her silent state. Grell had the feeling that something bad is about to happen but he ignored the feeling for now.

He turned into another hallway and came to his supervisior's office, "Will~ darling~!" Grell sang as he opened the door "Your lover~ is here~!" He closed the door behind him as he entered the room.

William is doing his usual thing: signing and filing paperworks "What is it now, Sutcliff?" He asked, obviously busy "I'm not interested in your inappropriate antics. As you can see, I have paperwork to do."

Grell walked over to William's desk and sat down, "What ever happened to mentoring, little Alex~?" He purred as he crossed his legs.

"For your information, Sutcliff." William turned from the filing cabinet to face the crimson reaper, "As you should know , I wasn't able to teach her lessons due to the overtime that several of shinigamis have caused. However, she seems to be doing well while reaping souls on her own. I can personally say that her skills of being a grim reaper have improved greatly over the months."

Grell giggled, "That she has~ Will~" He winked.

"I heard from Slingby that you were able to get Ms. Blackwood to speak again," William added as he walked back to his desk and retrieve another small stack of papers "I persume that she's alright."

The red-head nodded, "Of course, love~ There's nothing that I can't help little Alex with~" He let out a laugh, "Except for some personal issues that have been bugging her." Grell slightly frowned "She said that she didn't want me getting involved with those issues."

William nodded his head, "Interesting,"

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard. Grell raced out of the office with William behind him "What on earth was that!?" He exclaimed, looking down the hallway to see a large cloud of smoke. Other shinigamis were also staring at the cloud of smoke. A figure jumped out of the cloud and landed in front of the two reapers, Grell's eyes widen to see that it was Alex "..." The sight of Alex made him speechless. However, it looks like she didn't seem to notice neither him or William behind her.

A dark chuckle was then heard, a figure in a black and white suit "I didn't expect to see that _vermin _again especially after our last encounter in the human world." William commented.

Grell adjusted his glasses to see that the black-haired figure had a set of two ears on his head and a black tail swaying side-to-side _'Is that a neko demon!?' _Grell thought incrediously.

"Running away are we? Alexandria?" The neko demon questioned with a smirk, "I thought you would be fighting back." Alex stood up from her crouching position, "What's wrong? Not allowed to fight in the building?"

"You are seriously getting on my nerves!" Alex shouted as cracked her knuckles "How many do I have to say it!? I don't follow orders of a demon!" The neko demon pulled out several silver daggers from within his black jacket.

* * *

Alexandria's POV (3rd person)

The neko demon threw the daggers, Alex quickly grabbed her chain-scythe from the belt around her waist and deflected the daggers with the scythes "Try again!" She taunted with a smirk. The neko demon dashed forward while grabbing two daggers from the ground, he began to slash in multiple directions and Alex avoided the daggers _'Blocking and dodging attacks are the keys in a fight...'_ Alex reminded herself as she continued to dodge while moving backwards.

Alex quickly stopped in her tracks and ducked the slicing daggers, she quickly swept her legs under the neko demon's legs thus knocking him off of his feet. Alex brought down one of her scythes but the neko demon blocked it with his daggers, she brought down the other one but the neko demon quickly disappeared before the blade can strike him.

Alex quickly stood up and looked around, her eyes then caught Grell and William watching from afar "G-Grell! Mr. Spears!" She looked around, "I-I-I can explain!" She called out to them.

Grell made a sudden move forward but William held out an arm to prevent the crimson reaper.

"Of course you can explain," Alex's grip tightened on the handles of her scythes as a blade is held against her throat "But how exactly?" She can feel the neko demon's hot breath on the back of her neck.

"Oh~ I don't know~" Alex shrugged her shoulders, she then banged her head against the neko demon's face. Once the blade was away from her throat, Alex whirled around and slashed him across the chest. Alex gritted her teeth when the neko demon planted one of the silver daggers into her left shoulder.

"Alex!" She heard Grell shout out.

The young reaper grabbed the handle of the dagger and removed the blade from her shoulder, blood began to seep out of the wound thus staining her jacket and turtleneck. The blood trailed down her arm. The chain of her death-scythe clanked as it dropped to the marble flooring.

The neko demon coughed up blood as he staggered backwards, blood staining his clothes "Not bad," He coughed "But I'm not done yet." The neko demon disappeared then appeared in front of Alex and slammed her back against the wall. He pointed the tip of one of his daggers at her heart "Seems like I win and you...lose."

The sound of a roaring engine caught their attention, the neko demon back-flipped away as a roaring blade crashed onto the ground "Aw~ I missed~" Alex panted heavily, she looked up to see Grell wielding his death-scythe. He had that crazy grin on his face, "I remember you now, you're that cloaked demon that I encountered before." He commented, "It's seems like I'm going to have fun making you even more better looking than scattered rose petals~"

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in reapers like you." The neko demon replied dully. Grell's jaw-dropped and he began pouting, "This is between Alexandria and I." He then added, "I suggest you don't go poking your nose into other peoples business."

"He's right, Grell," Alex spoke up and Grell looked at her with a frown "I don't want you getting involved in my problems because you have to..."

Grell grinned, "'Because I have to'?" He asked, "Don't make me laugh, little Alex. I'll get myself involved because I care about you." Alex slightly blushed, "Besides, I'll never forgive myself if something bad happens to you."

Alex smiled, she released her grip on her left shoulder and removed her black jacket thus letting it fall onto the floor to reveal her sleeveless turtleneck "Thanks, Grell, I appreciate it."

"Of course she'll appreciate it," the neko demon smirked as he twirled the two daggers in both hands, "However, I'll be rather curious about who will mourn for whom." He chuckled "What a sight that will be."

The two reapers glared at the neko demon, Grell was the first one to move as he suddenly appeared in front of the neko demon "One thing for sure is that nobody will mourning for you~!" Grell brought down the blade of his chainsaw but the neko demon back-flipped away, the crimson reaper continued after him while swinging his chainsaw in different directions "Come on~! Stay still! I want to see your beautiful crimson blood~!"

The neko demon skidded to a stop in a crouching position, Grell brought down the blade of his chainsaw but the neko demon rolled to the side to avoid the running blade. He then dashed for Alex while knocking out other shinigamis that blocked his path. Daggers slid down his sleeves and into his clawed hands. Alex then came into his sight.

Alex began dodging the daggers once the neko demon reached to her position. With her death-scythe out of reach, she'll have to rely on hand-to-hand combat from this point. The black-haired reaper came to a stop and grabbed both of the neko demon's wrists "Now, Grell!" She shouted.

A roaring machine instantly sounded followed by tearing flesh, the neko demon coughed up a large amount of blood as the roaring blade came through his back and out of his chest. Blood dripped onto the ground and roaring machine slowly stopped. Alex let go of the neko demon's wrists and Grell removed the blade from the neko demon's body. The body collapsed onto the marble flooring and blood started to pool around the corpse.

Alex felt her stomach churn but she prevented herself from vomiting her insides "It's done...it's finally done." She panted as she collapsed onto her knees.

Cheering suddenly rose up from the other shinigamis of the dispatch society, Alex smiled. She looked to her right to see Grell kneeling beside her with his usual grin "How about that~? Little Alex defeated her first demon~" Grell said as he placed a hand on the top of her head.

"I didn't defeat the neko demon on my own, though." Alex smiled wearily, "You and the others shinigamis helped me out." She let out a deep breath "I can finally breathe more easily now."

Laughter was then heard, Grell and Alex paled when their eyes shifted from each other to the body "It seems like I forgot to tell you an interesting fact about neko demons..." His voice trailed off, he suddenly disappeared. Grell and Alex quickly returned to their feet, a clawed hand suddenly tore through her chest. Alex coughed up blood. The clawed hand retracted out of her body.

"Alex!" Grell shouted, a black tail wrapped itself around Alex's neck and tossed against a wall, her blood smearing on the pure white wall as she slid down onto the ground.

"...Neko demons have nine lives." The neko demon laughed. Alex gasped for air as she struggled to get back onto her feet, she wiped the blood her mouth "You should know that, Alexandria."

Alex gritted her teeth and balled her hands into fists, "And you should know that I'm serious going to kick your ass!" She shouted.

The neko demon smirked, "Give it your best shot." He taunted before racing away with Alex in pursuit...

* * *

**A/N: **About time! I had such a difficult writing this chapter *sighs in relief* I had write this chapter like I was actually watching Kuroshitsuji ^^; Anyways, Alex had gotten herself in a fight again and the chapter is a cliffhanger! Until the next time on this romance fanfic!  
Don't forget to review~! Wolfie is out!


	32. That Shinigami, Hospitalized

**A/N: **Chapter 32 is up! Also, I've been getting questions concerning about my "The Red Talk Show" fanfic. Sadly, the admins of deleted it because it was going against the story guidelines DX anyways, enjoy the new chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji  
**Claimer: **I only own this fanfic, the characters that I created, and the plot

* * *

**That Shinigami, Heart Thief**

**Chapter XXXII: That Shinigami, Hospitalized**

* * *

**Previously on That Shinigami, Heart Thief:**

_"...Neko demons have nine lives." The neko demon laughed. Alex gasped for air as she struggled to get back onto her feet, she wiped the blood her mouth "You should know that, Alexandria."_

_Alex gritted her teeth and balled her hands into fists, "And you should know that I'm serious going to kick your ass!" She shouted._

_The neko demon smirked, "Give it your best shot." He taunted before racing away with Alex in pursuit..._

* * *

"Ugh..." Alex groaned as she gritted her teeth, she weakly opened her eyes to see her blurry surroundings "Where am I...?" She muttered to herself. A door opened to reveal a person in black clothes.

"Ah, Alexandria, it's good to see you have finally woken up." Alex slowly sat up, she felt around for her glasses. Her hand landed on the nightstand next to the bed, she grabbed her glasses and slid them in front of her eyes. Her vision became clear, she looked at the black-clad person. It's Sebastian. The demon butler walked over to the curtains and pulled them apart.

Alex shielded her eyes from the direct sunlight, "Sebastian? What am I doing here at the Phantomhive estate? I don't remember coming here..." She looked at her clothing to see that she was wearing her undergarments, a night shirt, and a clean pair of black shorts.

"It would seem that you don't remember about the latest event that occured a day ago." said Sebastian, turning to the black-haired reaper. Alex looked at him confused, "Allow me to explain: while I was preparing the young master's afternoon tea, my eye caught someone staggering in the garden area of the estate. Once ordered, I came out to the garden area to see that it was _you_."

Alex frowned, "Really?"

Sebastian nodded then he continued, "You were injuried once I came close, blood covered your entire body and you were mumbling something about a neko demon." Alex perked up when he said 'neko demon'. "That was the point until you collapsed and became unconcious. Exhaustion, possibly. I carried you inside and had Mei-Rin bathe you and tend to your wounds."

The young reaper sighed wearily as she ran a hand through her bangs and hair, "I do apologize for causing a scene." She said.

Sebastian smiled politely, "There's no need to apologize, Alexandria." He said and Alex nodded her head "Now then, since we have no clothing for a lady such as yourself, I had called a tailor to come by and prepare you some clothing."

"Thank you, Sebastian." said Alex and Sebastian bowed. The doorbell was then heard "That would be he tailor, yes?" He nodded.

"Please wait here and the tailor will be here in moment." With that, Sebastian bowed before leaving the room and closing the door behind on his way out. Alex sighed heavily, she slipped out of the bed. She staggered a bit before regaining her balance, the reaper walked over to the full-body mirror and examined herself. Once again, her entire torso is bandaged up as well as her left shoulder where the neko demon impaled her with a dagger.

Knocks came to the door, "Come in," Alex called out. She turned to the door to see a blonde woman. The woman had a curly ponytail on the left side of her head and a hat tilted to the right side of her head. She wore a long-sleeved top that silghtly reveals her breasts with a vest over it with black lace at the top, and a skirt that went below her knees "Um...?" Alex just blinked.

"Alexandria," Sebastian entered the room after the blonde woman, "This is Nina Hopkins, she's the tailor that I contacted."

The young reaper nodded with a smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss-"

"What a beautiful body!" Alex was cut off, she stared at Nina as she placed her equipment down near the mirror and stare at her with beaming eyes. The next thing that Alex knew was that Nina tore off the night shirt "I can already imagine the countless of outfits with many fabrics!" Alex cringed, this tailor is freakin' crazy!

"Miss Hopkins," Sebastian spoke up and Nina glared at the demon butler, "I would suggest that you would be gentle, Alexandria still has a weak status."

"Yes, yes, yes!" Nina waved him off with an annoyed tone, "Now leave us! I would like to concentrate on this girl's body!" Sebastian bowed before leaving the room and closing the door behind him "Now then!" Nina then whipped off her skirt to reveal her shorts and visible garters "Lets start with your measurements!"

Alex watched as Nina went over to her bag and began digging through it the measurement materials. She stood back up with a clipboard in her left and a measuring tape in her right. The tailor walked back to Alex, she made the young reaper stand straight and hold up her arms. Nina then began taking the measurements of Alex's waist, arms, legs, and torso "You don't seem to be from London, non?" Nina asked.

Alex shook her head, "Actually, I'm from the United States. I arrived here sometime last year." She replied "Can I ask you something, Miss Hopkins?" The tailor nodded as she began writing down numbers on her clipboard "As you should know, I'm not used to dresses here in London...do you mind if you can um..." Alex suddenly became shy "...If you would tailor a suit for me?"

"Of course!" Nina declared which made Alex slightly jump, "It's about time that women should be taking on the role of wearing clothing of the male~!" Nina declared then she gasped, "An image just came to me~! Yes~! It's brilliant!" Alex raised a questioning eyebrow, "A black knee-length swallow coat with white embroidery decorating the edges of the cuffs and tail, the sleeves of the coat would cover the hands to bring out the childish look! A white long-sleeve dress shirt with a black corset around the mid-section to show off that glamorous figure of a young woman! The black knee-length shorts shall hug the waist to show that sexy waist of yours! Knee-high boots with one inch heels and a silky red ribbon to give out the color! And finally! A black tie around the collar of the dress shirt with a rose embroidery!" Nina's eyes started tearing, "The beauty~!"

With no second to spare, Nina began digging through her bag for needles and the needed fabric to complete the outfit. The fitting then began.

Alex stood stared at her reflection, Nina decided to start with the dress shirt and black corset. She watched as Nina would occasionally stand back and look at her progress. From time to time, Sebastian would come in to check on the progress but only to be booted out of the room by Nina.

As time flew, the fitting was finished and so was the entire outfit that Nina had planned for Alex. Nina became speechless once the outfit was put together "It's simply gorgeous~!" Nina beamed in delight at her newest creation.

Alex stared at her reflection, she twirled in circle to get a full view. Alex had to admit, Nina did an excellent job on the suit and managed to make it look like the standard shinigami uniform except with a few alterations. For some reason, Alex can't wait to see the look on Grell's face once she returns to dispatch _'Wait...Grell is probably worried sick about me since I've been gone a full day...'_ Alex trailed off in her thoughts, she frowned _'I should have never chased after that neko demon if I've known that I would eventually go unconcious.'_

Several knocks came to the door, Nina and Alex turned to the door to see that it was Sebastian, "I see the outfit is complete, yes?" He asked.

"Of course, Mr. Stiff." Nina snorted as she started to return the materials back into her bag, "This outfit has the child look, the beauty, and the business look. Alexandria, you look like a girl of 15 in that outfit~!"

Alex blushed and giggled, "Thank you for the compliment, Miss Hopkins and thank you for the outfit." Nina smiled, she reattatched her skirt around her shorts before grabbing her bag.

"Don't forget~ Alexandria, you can always come by my shop for tailoring~!" She said with a wink, "Until the next time, love~!" With that, Nina walked out of the room with a big smile.

The young reaper turned back to the full-body mirror, she sighed, "Is something the matter, Alexandria?" Sebastian asked, Alex saw the butler's reflection in the mirror "You seem troubled." He pointed out.

"I suppose you can say that..." Alex mumbled thoughtfully, she walked away from the mirror and to the nearest window "Sebastian...say if you had feelings for someone but you don't what to say to them...what would you do?" She asked, "Like...you both have feelings for each other but you don't know what to do and that person doesn't seem to be fussing over the situation..."

Sebastian slightly smirked, "That's quite a question to be asking a demon." He replied but Alex remained silent "Lets see...it would depend if you can tell by their actions. Just by looking at their actions, you can tell if they're actually fussing over the situation."

Alex turned to face Sebastian with a smile, "Thanks Sebastian," She said and Sebastian bowed, "I guess I should be heading back to the dispatch society before Mr. Spears sends out a search party." Alex began to walk out of the room until she stopped, "Give my thanks to Ciel." She exited out of the room.

Returning to dispatch is certainly a good idea. Alex can go and tell Mr. Spears and the others that she's perfectly fine and her wounds are healing. After stepping out of the gate that led to the estate, Alex snapped her fingers and a portal appeared in front of her. The reaper stepped through and the portal disappeared, Alex walked into the dispatch building, she let out a long breath. It's good to be back at dispatch.

Alex walked to the staircase and up the six flights of stairs, _'First off, I have to go to Mr. Spears' office and tell him everything.'_ She mentally noted as she walked down the hallway.

* * *

**A/N: **'Ello there~! Chapter 32 is complete and Alex has returned to dispatch! Guess what~! Two more chapters until the confession~! *starts fangirling* Sorry. Sorry. Couldn't help myself. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter more than I did! So, say your prayers and pray that everything will go according to the way that my brain has planned. Keep an eye out for the next chapter!  
To those who review can have Grell for an entire night~! *nosebleeds a little* Just make sure that he's clean when he comes back...


	33. That Shinigami, Sneaky

**A/N: **Chapter 33 is here and ready for your entertainment~! I suppose you have questions about that neko demon that's still running around this fanfic, yes? Well, no need to worry ^0^ Those questions will be answered...well...I guess some of them...Enjoy~!

**Disclaimer: **Obviously...  
**Claimer: **I only this fanifc, the characters that I created with my own mind, and the plot (or storyline...either one) MINE!

**Warning: **Minor language

* * *

**That Shinigami, Heart Thief**

**Chapter XXXIII: That Shinigami, Sneaky**

* * *

The full moon took the sun's place in the sky of the shinigami realm, everyone is currently in their dorms except for those who have overtime in the office. A black cloaked figure walked down the hallway with a hood covering its face. The heels of the figure's boots clacked against the marble flooring as the shadow headed towards the staircase.

The figure stopped in its track at an office with lights flooding out of the blurry window, the figure quietly grabbed the knob and opened the door just a crack to see in. The figure sighed heavily as its crimson eyes landed on the crimson reaper inside of the office who was sleeping _'I can't believe that I'm actually doing this...'_

"Meow," The black cloaked figure looked away from the office to the ground to see a black cat "Meow..."

The cloaked figure clicked its tongue in irritation, "Speak you damn cat," The figure hissed.

The black cat hissed before shifting into its original form, the neko demon "Still bossy as ever," He snorted and the cloaked figure glared him "You know, _he_ won't be happy to know that you've taken a liking to a different kind." He commented.

"Does it look I care about what_ he _has to say about this?" The cloaked figure hissed, crimson eyes glowing. The neko demon flinched, at the sight. He shook his head "Good," The cloaked figure quietly closed the office door "Lets get going before someone finds me."

The two continued to the staircase, the cloaked figure hopped over the railing and landed perfectly on its feet with the neko demon following close behind. They continued in silence until they got out of the building, the figure snapped its fingers and a portal appeared. The cloaked figure and the neko demon hopped through the portal and landed on the rooftops below them as the portal disappeared.

"You know, it would be much better if you _used_ my name." The neko demon hissed and the cloaked figure glared at him, he flinched "Just saying."

The cloaked figure clicked its tongue, "Fine, _Leon_." The figure said the neko demon's name with much distaste, "Lets just hurry up and get this over with, I don't wish to start an agrument about my current position." Leon took the lead and the cloaked figure followed close behind him.

The moon glowed brightly as the two dashed over the rooftops, heavy silence filled the air except the sound of horse hooves hitting the cobble ground of the street. The wind slightly blew and the figure grabbed its hood before it can uncover its face. After a while of dashing over the rooftops and hiding from other shinigamis who are still out reaping souls, Leon and the cloaked figure entered the forest.

"Be lost to be found." Leon said as they landed on the ground from jumping from branch to branch.

The cloaked figure scoffed, "It's idiotic that _he _would set up that spell. I mean, what would happen if a human gets lost in this forest and discovers the estate? That would cause lots of problems." Leon chuckeld with a smirk. They then continued walking through the forest.

"So~" Leon perked up as he walked backwards with his hands folded behind his head. Crimson eyes glared at him with slitted pupils "How is everything?"

"Besides the point that I nearly died other times?" The cloaked figure asked sarcastically, "Everything's been great- no! Perfect actually, you freakin' dumbass. What kind of question is that?"

"Hey! No need to get all sarcastic now!" Leon hissed defensively, "Geez, talk about a sudden personality change." He scoffed but the cloaked figure remained silent "Oh!? Giving me the silent treatment now?"

"Well you just shut up for a minute?" The cloaked figure hissed, Leon hissed back as his ears went backwards.

They continued to walk in silence, the wind blew and the figure kept a hand on its hood. Leaves flew off of the branches from the trees and danced in the wind. A large estate finally came into their view, it sat in the middle of a clearing. The dark blue colored roof illuminated in the moonlight, no lights flooded out of the windows of the estate "We're here," Leon stated as they walked into the large clearing.

Crows flew around the estate, cawing as some of them perched on random spots of the dark estate. The two walked onto the wooden porch and stopped in front of the large white double doors. The door opened by itself, a burst of cold air rushing passed Leon and the cloaked figure. The black cloaked figure wlaked into the estate first without hesitation with the neko demon trailing behind.

The door creaked as it closed shut after they entered the estate "..." The cloaked figure remained silent.

"Do you think it's time to remove that hood of yours?" Leon asked, tilting his head to one side.

"No." The cloaked figure replied, simply "I won't remove it until this is done and I'm out of this horrid place." Leon snorted in amusement. They then encountered another double doors, the cloaked figure pushed them open to reveal a room in pure darkness except for a single ray of light that shined on a large organ with two rows of keys. Skulls decorated the organ.

The cloaked figure walked over to the organ, the figure traced its fingers over the two rows of keys "You know what to do," said Leon. The cloaked figure sat down on the seat in front of the organ, the figure closed its eyes and exhaled deeply before playing a song. The sound of the organ isn't as pleasant to listen than the piano. The notes went from the middle to the far left, in a demonic tune.

Black fog began to form around the black cloaked figure and the organ. The figure's crimson eyes glowed. A low growl can be heard from the shadows of the estate as more black fog formed. The cloaked figure then striked the last note.

The last note slowly faded and the figure breathed heavily, nothing in the air was heard except for the crows outside of the estate "I would seem that this was a waste of my time," the cloaked figure said, standing up from the seat then walking away from the organ.

A loud crash was then heard and the cloaked figure stopped in their tracks, the figure looked over its shoulder to see two bright violet eyes. Candles instantly became lit around the room, the surroundings became slightly clearer to see.

A shadowy-like figure appeared above the organ with the bottom half of its body in a black portal with ancient writtings in a bright purple color. It removed its clawed hands from the marble flooring thus revealing its hand print made out of the cracked black and white marble "Seems like it wasn't a complete waste of time," Leon chuckled and the cloaked figure hissed.

The shadowed figure roared loudly, **"Silence!"** Leon flinched **"It's been two hundred years since I visited this realm and you two are STILL acting the same!"** The figure bellowed in anger, it then growled lowly **"Especially **_**you**_**..."** The shadowed figure shifted its eyes to the cloaked figure who was still standing its ground **"After how many years, you finally came."**

"Tch," The cloaked figure clicked its tongue in annoyance and the shadowed figure growled lowly, "What do you want? A cup of tea and a friendly chat?" The figure retorted with a sarcastic tone.

**"Watch that tongue of yours!"** The shadowed figure growled and the cloaked figure scoffed as it crossed it arms over its chest, **"That tongue is what placed you in this position, I haven't seen you for at least 10 years until that fool took you in!"**

The cloaked figures scowl became visible from the shadows underneath its hood, "Leave him out of this! It was all _your_ fault from the very beginning! You could've let me pick the right one! But no! You just had to pick one by your likings!"

**"Watch your mouth! Knowing you, you could've picked the most foolish one out of the group!"**

"No I wouldn't! I'd pick the right one based on their personality! Their personality is what tells you what kind of person they are!" The cloaked figure began to pant from arguing, _'Just as I thought, coming back to settle things is useless!'_ The cloaked figure growled inwardly "...I'm leaving..." The figure turned on its heels and began to walk away towards the entrance.

* * *

Grell's POV (3rd person)

Grell yawned tiredly as he walked down the hallway, he recently woke up to find himself sleeping in his office chair with piles of unfinished piles of paperwork. Grell sighed, oh how he hates doing paperwork. A woman like himself can't be cooped up in the office all day without any fresh air.

The crimson reaper turned into a hallway and his eyes caught a familiar black-haired figure _'Seems like little kitten has been strolling about the human world again~'_ Grell grinned and it looked like Alex is heading back to her dorm. Grell heard the young reaper make a long yawn followed by taking off her black knee-length tail coat, he slightly blushed to see her perfect figure. The black corset hugged her mid-section thus showing her slim stomach and the black knee-length shorts hugged her waist thus showing her hips.

Grell quickly turned into another hallway once she turned around, he placed a hand over his racing heart. He peeked around the corner and locked on Alex as she continued to walk down the hallway until she turned into another one and disappear _'It's true...I'm falling for Alex.'_

* * *

**A/N:** As an author, I don't seem to be answering any questions but instead...I'm adding more for you (the readers) to think about~! XD So, who is the cloaked stranger that just entered the picture? Who is that shadowed figure? Is Grell ready to confess his feelings to Alex? Will the countless of questions ever stop!? *snickers* Who knows~ hehehe~ Stay tuned for the REALLY BIG chapter! Until then!  
Can't stand the once a week updates? Send in your reviews and I'll post the next chapter~!


	34. That Shinigami, Confession

**A/N: **What time is it!? That's right! It's the big confession chapter between Grell and Alex! How will Grell say 'I love you'? How will Alex react!? Read this chapter if you want to find out~! Hold in your squeals... *puts earmuffs on* ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji  
**Claimer: **I'm the rightful owner of this fanfic and the characters that I created...

* * *

**That Shinigami, Heart Thief**

**Chapter XXXIV: That Shinigami, Confession**

* * *

Silence ruled the air of the London Dispatch Society except the sounds of two violins, everyone stopped what they were doing as the sound of violins went from slow to fast then to slow.

The music reached Grell's office, his attention perked up at the two violins. He stopped filing his red nails, he put his black gloves on and got off of his desk "Violins...?" Grell questioned himself, he walked out of his office and glanced down the hall to see other shinigamis heading towards that direction. He sighed and just stood outside of his office, "It's probably some showoffs."

"Hey, senpai!" Grell looked to his left to see Ronald jogging towards him with Eric and Alan close behind him.

"Hello, Ronnie~" The crimson reaper grinned, "I'm guessing that you're on your way to see who are playing those violins~?"

Ronald nodded, "That's right and they're obviously incrediable by just listening to the music." He replied, "You want to come with us? You might be surpised when you find out who they are."

"Is that so~?" Grell asked, he pondered for a bit before deciding, "I suppose I can go. Besides, I have nothing better to do." With that, Grell closed his office door and the four reapers began following the others. Eventually, they arrived at the cafeteria where the sound of the two violins are coming from. Grell, Ronald, Eric, and Alan made their way through the crowd until they got ot the front and the two violin players were finally in their sight, however, it wasn't who Grell was expecting to see.

Grell's eyes widen, it was Zackary and Alex who were playing the violins. He then remembered that Alex told him that she used to play the violin for a bit but the musical instrument wasn't for her, so she decided to stay with the piano. Alex wore her usual outfit instead of the new one that she recently wore.

Alex sat on one of the tables with her legs crossed, her eyes remained shut as she played. Her right arm going back and forth as she manuvered the bow along the strings of the violin. Alex wasn't wearing her glasses either, Grell looked at the table to see her black glasses sitting there beside her.

Grell looked at the person behind Alex to see that it was Zackary, Alex's previous mentor at the U.S. Division. His back faced Alex as he played the violin as well and it looked like the two reapers are completely unaware of the crowd that they attracted with their duet. Zackary slowly moved to Alex's left side, he opened one yellow-green eye and Grell's eyes locked onto that eye. The blonde shinigami smirked at him before closing his eye and returning to concentrating on the duet.

The crimson reaper frowned, even though that shinigami is hot and sexy...he's seriously starting to hate Zackary.

The sounds from the violins flowed around the air in a relaxing way, the sound went from fast to slow then back to fast.

The song began to slow down and fade, both Alex and Zackary put their instruments down on the table that the young reaper is sitting on. Cheering erupted from the crowd which made Grell jump in surprise, Alex placed her glasses back on and opened her eyes as her lips formed a smile.

Ronald whistled while Eric and Alan clapped, "Grell!" The crimson reaper saw Alex move off of the white table and jog over to him.

"My~ what a performance you put on, little Alex~" Grell replied with a toothy grin, "And you said that you didn't like playing the violin~"

Alex laughed wearily, "Thanks, Grell. Actually, it was papa's doing." The young black-haired reaper turned back to the dirty blonde shinigami who was putting away the violins in their cases "He tought me a few notes of the violin."

"And you did splendid, my little kitten!" Zackary called out as he clipped the violin cases shut, "Now you know a few more notes." The crowd of shinigamis began to walk away as they returned to their everyday work "My apologies, Monsieur Sutcliff, how are you on this fine day?" Zackary walked over to the two reapers.

Grell giggled, "Oh~ you know me, Zack~ I'm doing just fine~!"

Zackary nodded his head, "That's good to hear," He replied.

* * *

Alexandria's POV (3rd person)

"Little Alex, do you mind if I can talk to you in private for a second?" Grell asked the young reaper. Alex raised an eyebrow at how Grell asked the question, he seemed kind of nervous. That's unlike him. "It's rather...important." He began playing with a strand of his crimson hair.

Before Alex can say anything, Zackary stepped into the conversation, "Is something the matter, Monsieur Sutcliff?" He asked innocently with a frown, "Why can't you just say it?"

* * *

Grell's POV (3rd person)

_'Geez, this guy is getting on my nerves!'_ Grell mentally growled. Why is he acting this way? It shouldn't be that hard to say three simple words that he kept on repeating to Sebastian even with that brat Ciel Phantomhive by his side. Ciel wouldn't even care "I said it's important and I need to speak to Alex privately."

Zackary placed his hands on Alex's shoulders, "Grell...you can just say it y'know. Whatever you have to say, papa wouldn't mind." The young reaper said.

Grell's cheeks slowly heated up, "O-okay...I-um...Alex...I-I...um..." Great! Now he doesn't have the guts to say 'I love you' to the girl that he fell deeply in love with "Alex...I-I..."

"Come now, Monsieur Sutcliff, spit it out." Zackary encouraged him, he leaned over Alex and close enough to Grell to whisper, "I know what you're trying to say~" He whispered with a sly smirk before moving away.

"Alex...I...I..." Grell looked into Alex's eyes that bored into his, the eyes that are the windows to her sweet and innocent soul. Grell's heart began to race in his chest, so much pressure! "I love you!"

Silence settled into the air, Grell's face glowed a deep red in embarassment, he just said it without thinking! How embarassing! "Should have known," He whirled around to see William, Ronald, Eric, and Alan standing there "Knowing you, Sutcliff, I knew you had something for **my** student." said William.

"G-Grell...?" The crimson reaper looked back at Alex who was now surprised at the words that came out of his mouth. Her face even glowed a deep shade of red.

Grell gulped, "Oh dear god! This is embarassing!" It was then, Grell dashed away from the group while shouting out fast sentences that no one understood as he dashed down the hallway.

* * *

Alexandria's POV (3rd person)

"Grell! Wait!" Alex called after him but the crimson reaper was already out of sight "Grell..."

"I suppose I should be heading back to the U.S. Dispatch Society before anyone notices that I'm gone," Alex heard her papa say, she remained still looking down at the hallway that Grell ran down, a black gloved hand was placed on her head, "Don't worry, kitten," Zackary muttered to her as he ruffled her black hair before walking away with the two violin cases in both hands.

"Ms. Blackwood," Alex turned around to face William and the others, "I'm sure that Sutcliff will be back, just give him sometime to straighten himself out and he'll be back to normal."

Alex turned back to the hallway, "But I have something to tell him too." She muttered, she turned around and walked past the group, "Mr. Spears," Alex stopped for a second, "When Grell comes back, can you tell me?"

William nodded, "Of course,"

The young reaper then headed back to her dorm.

* * *

**A/N: **And so there is the confession chapter! Did you like it? I hope so because I spent how many days thinking of how this chapter should flow, however, I should thank a friend of mine for coming up with this idea for this chapter (I don't think she'll like me saying her name) *shrugs shoulders* But I'll say a really big thank you for her help! So, I'll need **everyone's** opinion about this chapter whether I should change it up a bit or if it's fine the way it is. Happy reviewers make a happy author (just thought of it right now) Until the next time I update!  
Send in your reviews and tell me how this fanfic is ^^ I'm rather curious as well is my inner fangirl~!

P.S. I'm tired of using french words... (Damn...I knew I should've tooken french class! *whines*)


	35. That Shinigami, Three Words

**A/N: **Chapter 35 is here and now it's Alex's turn to say those three words~!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji  
**Claimer: **I won everything that my mind created!

* * *

**That Shinigami, Heart Thief**

**Chapter XXXV: That Shinigami, Three Words**

* * *

It's been several days since Grell outburst of confessing his love to Alex, the result made him run away in embarassment. Truth be told, it's been awfully quiet without Grell around and Alex can't stand one second of it. She loves him.

Currently, Alex is sitting at one of the white tables in the cafeteria of the dispatch society. A book of music sheets sat in front of her, she leaned back into the chair and closed the book. Alex sighed, she folded her arms on the cover of the book and laid her head down. The young reaper couldn't get the fact that she hasn't seen Grell around.

Just yesterday, Eric told her that he saw Grell walking around the hallways with a look of distress and embarassment. Alex took his word and went to find Grell and ask where he's been for the last few days. What Eric said was true, Grell came back to dispatch but everytime the crimson reaper caught a glimpse of her, he would instantly walk away with a paniced look.

Now here she is, sitting alone in the cafeteria area except for a few other shinigamis. Alex stood up from her seat and grabbed her book, she walked out of the cafeteria and walked back to her dorm.

"Alex!" Slightly uninterested, Alex stopped walking and turned around to face Ronald, Eric, and Alan "There you are! We've been looking for you! We saw Grell just awhile ago! You should come with us!"

"Why should I?" Alex asked, slightly uninterested "He'll just run away once he catches a glimpse of me." She began to walk away and the three reapers walked behind her. The sound of heels clacking against the marble flooring reached Alex's ears, she stopped walking and the other three reapers did the same "Those heels..."

The four reapers turned around and saw Grell walking away from them, "Senpai!" Ronald called out, Grell stopped walking and looked over his shoulder.

"Grell!" Alex shouted, the crimson reaper then took off running "Get back here! Come on." Alex just dropped her book and took off running after Grell with Ronald, Eric, and Alan following close behind "Grell! Come back here!" Grell made a sharp right turn into another hallway "Ronald, follow him!"

"Roger that!" Ronald grinned, he turned into the hallway that Grell ran down.

Alex, Eric, and Alan continued running down the hallway "If we keep heading this way, we might be able to run into him." said Eric as they avoided collision with other shinigamis in the hall. Alex looked to the hallway on her right to see a blur of red with Ronald close behind it.

Just then, a blur of red caught Alex's eye, the three reapers skidded into the hallway on their left and picked up their running pace "Hey you guys!" Alex, Eric, and Alan looked over their shoulder to see Ronald riding his death-scythe "Alex! Give me your hand!"

Alex smiled greatly and held out her hand. As Ronald sped by, he grabbed Alex's hand and the black-haired reaper stood behind Ronald "See if you guys can cut Grell off!" Alex shouted to Eric and Alan. She looked back forward, Ronald make a quick turn to the right. Alex placed her right hand on Ronald's shoulder and looked over his shoulder.

As they raced by, papers flew all over the place as Ronald revved up his death-scythe to go faster. Alex had to admit, racing through the hallways of dispatch is really fun. It was then, Grell came into her sight. Ronald skidded his death-scythe down another hallway then another, the red lawnmower skidded to a stop "Can you handle it from here?"

Alex nodded, suddenly a blur of red flew by followed by a trail of flying paper, "Ronald, go find Eric and Alan." Ronald nodded before revving up his death-scythe and racing away. The young reaper sighed before resuming her run after Grell, she picked up her pace. As she ran, the distance between her and Grell began to close. Alex extended her arm out and tried to grab hold of the red coat- a shinigami came into her view. The young reaper skidded down against the floor and slipped through the reaper's legs, Alex jumped back onto her feet chased after Grell.

_'This is nonsense!'_ Alex thought incrediously, suddenly, she saw Grell skid to a stop as a familiar clipper shot out from a hllway on the right. Alex yelped when she accidently tripped on her feet and crashed into Grell which sent both of them flying towards the floor and made a rough landing.

Alex sat up and noticed that she was sitting on Grell's lower back. She panted heavily, Alex scowled as she grabbed a batch of Grell's crimson red which made him yelp "You idiot! What the heck was that for!?" Alex shouted as she slammed Grell's face into the floor "You run off and disappear! Then you come back and you continously avoid me!?" She continously slammed his face into the floor then stopped, Alex hung her head as she breathed heavily "I was worried sick about you..."

"..." Grell remained silent.

Alex then hesitated with the next few words, "...Grell...I love you..."

Grell began to pick himself up, Alex stood up so that the crimson reaper can sit up and face her. The young reaper's legs buckled below her and she dropped onto Grell's lap. The entire dispatch remained silent as they watched the scene between Alex and Grell.

* * *

Grell's POV (3rd person)

Grell looked up to see Alex still panting heavily with her head hung low, he gently Alex's head up so that their eyes met. The crimson reaper slowly grinned, "Is that really so~ my little kitten~?" Grell wrapped his arms around Alex's waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He felt Alex wrap her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. Grell smirked against the kiss and pulled the young reaper closer to him.

The shinigamis of the London Dispatch Society cheered even the female employees cheered for Grell and Alex. The two reapers then parted for a breath, Alex leaned her head against the crimson reaper's left shoulder.

"Ahem..." Both Grell and Alex looked up to see William with Ronald, Eric, and Alan standing behind him. Alex moved herself from Grell before he stood up.

"Why~ hello there, Will~ love~" He winked and William showed no reaction "Did you miss little ol' me~?"

"Hardly." William replied, "I suggest you go elsewhere if you wish to continue."

Grell giggled, he grabbed Alex's wrist and moved her in front of him followed by wrapping his left arm around her waist. Alex blushed, "Of course~! What kind of lover what I be if I didn't~?" He winked, "Come now, little Alex~" Grell pulled Alex along as he walked down the hallway.

* * *

**A/N: **SUCCESS! Grell and Alex are officially a couple...well...yeah! *pops open a champagne bottle* Actually, I'm too young to having champagne or anything but this is for the cast of the fanfic! As a little something before ending this author's note...the next chapter is what you all longed for and the chapter that I just want to kill myself over. Until the next time~!  
Don't forget to review~! Reviews are awesome!


	36. That Shinigami, Lust

**A/N: **My first lemon...don't sue me if you die of a nosebleed...enjoy...I guess...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji  
**Claimer: **I only this fanfic, the plot/storyline/whatever it's called, and the characters that my mind created.

**Warning: **Adult themes

* * *

**That Shinigami, Heart Thief**

**Chapter XXXVI: That Shinigami, Lust**

* * *

The two reapers came to Grell's office, Grell closed the door behind them as they entered the office. Once inside, Grell wrapped his arms around Alex's waist and licked her earlobe, Alex shuddered. He ripped the black jacket and death-scythe from Alex's body.

Alex whirled around and locked their lips with each other, their tongues fighting for dominance. Grell picked Alex up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, she moaned in pleasure as Grell placed a trail of kisses along her neck. The crimson reaper laid Alex down on the red couch next to his desk, Grell quickly removed his red coat, he placed his right hand on the arm rest and his left hand next to Alex's head. Alex wrapped her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss even more.

Grell grinded his hips against her, Alex untied his red and white striped bow and began to unbutton his vest then his white dress shirt. The crimson reaper slipped his left hand under Alex's shirt and cupped her right breast, the young reaper arched her back. Alex wrapped her arms around Grell's neck as he trailed his tongue up her neck, to her jawline and to her mouth. Their tongues intertwined with each other.

Grell laid on his back while Alex sat on his waist, the young reaper grinded her hips against him, giving the red reaper a more aroused feeling. Grell's breath hitched at the unbearable feeling, he placed both of his hands on Alex's hips. Alex panted heavily, she can feel Grell against her, she began to undo his pants.

A knock came to his door, Alex looked at the door and Grell growled- this is the third effin' time that they got interrupted! "Damn it all," Grell growled, Alex removed herself from the red reaper. The red reaper buttoned his vest, white dress shirt, and pants "I'm quite busy at the moment~!" Alex slightly jumped when Grell wrapped his arms around her waist, "You can come back later, if it's not that important~!"

At that moment, footsteps were heard walking away from the office door.

Grell and Alex laughed, "Well now, little Alex~" He purred seductively into her ear, "I have something interesting in mind~ with that little move that you did~" He winked.

The two reapers straightened out their clothes before heading out of Grell's office. They regained composure as they headed towards Alex's dorm.

Grell slammed the door of Alex's dorm behind them as they entered the room, the moon's light shined through the window, "Ah...!" Alex gasped hotly as Grell snaked his hands into her shorts and grab her ass "Gre- haa..!" The young reaper felt her stomach churn "Grell...!"

The crimson reaper grinned. Their lips crashed together and their tongues explored each other's mouth. Grell laid Alex down on her bed and continued from where they left off in the office. Alex began to undo the buttons of his vest and shirt, she pulled the vest and shirt off of Grell's body along with his red coat and tossed them onto the floor.

Grell ripped her black jacket from her body and took off her turtleneck to reveal her well toned skin and black bra. He took off his black gloves to reveal his red colored nails, he undid his pants and pulled it off. He grinded his hips against Alex, Grell kissed her to muffle her cries of pleasure "Haa...!" Alex arched her back as Grell snaked his hands into her shorts and pulled them down with her black panties. The two reapers then kicked off their shoes.

Alex wrapped her arms around Grell's neck and began to plant light kisses along his chest, the crimson reaper panted as he felt Alex's hands roam around his body. Grell shifted onto his back and Alex sat his waist "Alex...!" His breath hitched as Alex grabbed hold of him and began to stroke him. She gently grabbed him and began pumping, Grell's cheeks began to burn. He looked down at Alex to see her hand slightly covered in white substance, she slowly to lick her fingers. Alex then kissed Grell and let her tongue roam inside of his mouth. Subconciously, Alex continued running her hand up and down Grell's member.

The two parted from the kiss, Grell threw his head back as he felt Alex run her tongue up and down his member. The crimson reaper gripped the sheets underneath him and gritted his shark-like teeth. Alex pulled away as Grell began to cum, white substance dripped from her chin and onto her chest.

Not wanting to wait anymore, Grell placed the young reaper on her back thus making him on top and Alex on the bottom. The crimson reaper grinned, he placed a hand on her flat stomach and flipped her over so that her ass is in front of his crotch.

Alex held back a cry as Grell slowly put his middle finger and index finger into her and began to push in and out, tears began to spill from her eyes at the slight pain. Grell put a third finger into her. The crimson reaper leaned over Alex and licked her tears.

Grell pulled out his three fingers and licked them clean while savoring the taste, "I longed for this, my love~" Grell purred, he positioned himself behind Alex and slowly pushed into her. Alex slightly hissed as Grell entered her, he slowly pulled out then pushed back in, Grell placed his chest against Alex's back. He began to go faster and harder, Grell ripped off her black bra and cupped Alex's right breast with his hand and stroked her nipple between his index and middle finger "Alex...you're so tight...so tight around me..."

"Grell...haa! I want...to see...you...ngh!" Alex panted, Grell slowly pulled out and flipped the young reaper onto her back. He positioned himself and came into her "Haa...!" Grell crashed his lips into her to muffle her cries, he placed his right hand on Alex's tailbone and lifted her lower half upward "Grell...!" Alex called out his name "Nnnhnn...!"

"Say my name, say it again...!" Grell panted as the rhythm of his hips went faster and deeper.

Alex arched her back and threw her head back, "Gre- Grell...!" The crimson reaper thrusted deeper into the young reaper, sweat coated their bodies. Grell leaned into Alex's neck and gently sank his teeth into the flesh of her neck thus marking his property, Alex gritted her teeth as Grell licked the blood from the bite. The young reaper couldn't help but do to the samething to the other reaper's flesh.

Goosebumps appeared on Grell's skin as Alex sank her teeth into the flesh of his neck. Grell placed his hands on her lower back and lifted Alex up as he sat up. Alex panted heavily, she wrapped her arms around Grell's neck and followed the rhythm of Grell's hips.

Alex slowly pushed Grell onto his back and their lips met again, the crimson reaper snaked his hands to her ass. Alex then began to grind herself against Grell, she moved her lips from Grell's mouth and planted a trail of light kisses which sent shivers of the crimson reaper's spine. Alex trailed her nails down Grell's chest to his stomach.

Grell's beath hitched again once Alex had tooken hold of him and began pumping once again. Grell's cheeks burned hotly as well as his core, "A-Alex..." The black-haired reaper stopped pumping, her yellow-green eyes met his gaze through the red framed glasses, Alex crawled towards him and collapsed next to her lover.

Grell and Alex panted heavily as the both of them reached their climax, the crimson reaper covered their exhausted bodies with the navy blue blanket underneath them. He wrapped his arms around Alex's waist and brought her closer, the black-haired reaper nuzzled her head into the crook of Grell's neck and he placed his chin on top of her head. He took in her scent of winter crisp forests. Grell shivered as he became intoxicated with the scent.

Alex shifted her gaze to the silver locket that hung around Grell's neck, she made a small smile at the sight. Alex snuggled against the crimson reaper, she then drifted off into sleep.

Grell grinned as he watched his little kitten fall asleep, he brushed her bangs that covered her right eye behind her ear _'She looks so peaceful,'_ Grell thought to himself, he yawned. Grell took off his red framed glasses and Alex's black framed glasses placed them on the nightstand beside the bed before falling asleep with his arms securely wrapped around his lover.

* * *

**A/N: **HOLY FUCK! *passes out from an insane nosebleed*


	37. That Shinigami, Purr

**A/N: **Chapter 37 is here and my mind is back in working order from writing that lemon...*shivers* Never again...anyways, here's the next chapter with fluff! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: ***goes to emo corner*  
**Claimer: **I only own this fanfic, the chracters that I rightfully created, and the storyline/plot/whatever...  
**Grell's Claims: **He owns Alex! (I still own her because my mind created her...)

* * *

**That Shinigami, Heart Thief**

**Chapter XXXVII: That Shinigami, Purr~**

* * *

Morning came and birds chirped a tune in unison. A pair of yellow-green fluttered open then recoiled at the bright light that shined through the windows, Grell sat up and rubbed his tired eyes. His hand wandered to the nightstand next to the bed and grabbed his red framed glasses then slipped it onto the bridge of his nose.

He stretched his arms and cracked his back, Grell then noticed the empty spot next to him. He then heard someone release a breath of relief, the crimson reaper turned his attention to the door that led to the bathroom. The door opened, Grell eyed the sight with a sly grin as he leaned forward on his elbows.

It was Alex and she is wearing a clean pair of black shorts that showed a bit of her black underwear, a black bra, and black knee-high socks. She walked into the room while drying her black hair with a red towel. Grell frowned, damn, why couldn't he wake up earlier so that he can join her in taking a bath.

Alex walked over to her wardrobe and opened the doors, she tossed the red towel onto the seat of vanity "Good morning, love~"

The young reaper turned around and smile, "Morning," She said cheerfully as she slipped into a white dress shirt with sleeves that almost covered her hands. Grell watched as his lover closed the wardrobe doors and skipped over to him, she climbed onto the bed and sat on his waist. Grell wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. He smirked, he grabbed one of Alex's hands on slowly guided it down into the covers "Grell..." Alex pulled away and Grell stopped "I'm still exhausted from last night and my back slightly hurts."

Grell chuckled lightly, "Very well, my little kitten~ However, you'll have to get used to it~" He winked and Alex smiled wearily "You know~ you could've woken me up earlier." Grell pouted.

Alex giggled and poked the crimson reaper's forehead, "Has anyone told you that you look _adorable_ when you're sleeping?"

"No one until now~" Grell purred as he leaned into the crook of Alex's neck and trailed his tongue up her neck. Alex panted as she lazily placed her arms on Grell's shoulders. The crimson reaper pulled away but not before placing another kiss on Alex's lips.

"Are you this energetic once you wake up?" Alex asked.

Grell giggled, "Of course~! My little kitten~" The young reaper stiffled a laugh. Alex got off of Grell's lap and continued to get ready for a new day in dispatch. Alex grabbed her black knee-high boots and sat on the edge of bed, Grell took this chance to wrap his arms around her waist and nuzzled his cheek against the top of Alex's head, "Nyan~" Alex began to laugh at Grell's now cat-like personality.

Several knocks came to the door, "Alex! Are you in there?"

* * *

Alexandria's POV (3rd person)

"Yeah!" Alex called out, she felt Grell let go of her. She turned around to face the crimson reaper and planted a quick kiss on the lips, the young reaper finished tying her boots, she grabbed a black vest from the wardrobe and quickly buttoned it up and the white dress shirt before walking over to the door. Alex opened the door to reveal Ronald with a clipboard in hand "Hey, Ronald,"

"Morning~! Ronnie~!" Grell sang as he waved to the blonde shinigami at the door, Ronald shifted his gaze from the nude reaper on the bed to Alex.

He was about to say something until Alex interrupted him, "Quit staring," She placed a hand over the blonde shinigami's eyes to prevent him from looking at Grell, "I'll see you later, Grell!" Alex called over her shoulder as Grell tried to reach for his black trousers on the floor but fell off the bed. Alex moved Ronald to the side and closed the door behind her, she looked at Ronald whose nose is now bleeding "What?"

Ronald shook his head, "N-nothing..."

Alex sighed wearily as she grabbed the clipboard from Ronald's grasp and walked down the hall "Now, before you ask, yes." Ronald remained silent as his nose continued to bleed.

The two reapers went down hallway after hallway and collected all of the paperwork from the shinigamis on the list. During the whole time, Ronald remained silent- possibly because Alex gave him a sudden answer. To finish the errand, Alex and Ronald dropped off the papers at William's office before heading to the cafeteria to relax after finishing the errand.

Alex and Ronald sat down at a table near an open window, "Hey there you two," They turned their heads to see Eric and Alan walking towards them.

"Hey, you guys." Alex greeted back with a smile. Eric took a seat on the right side of the table and Alan took a seat on the left side of the table "How are you guys?"

"We're fine," Alan replied, "You?"

Alex laughed wearily, "Well...I'm slightly exhausted and my back kind of hurts"

"Well, then, I suggest that you don't push your body to its limits." Alex, Ronald, Eric, and Alan turned their heads to see William walking towards with his death-scythe in his hands like always. Alex nodded with a smile before turning back around to face the others "Otherwise it's back to the infirmary for you," The shinigami supervisior added as he made himself a cup of hot coffee.

Alex stood up from her seat and decided to make herself a cup of coffee wake her up a bit more. The young reaper pushed up her glasses to the bridge of her nose, Alex leaned forward against the counter and took a sip of her hot coffee. Alex's eyes drifted to the untied black tie around her neck, she stood up straight and began to tie it securely around the collar of her white dress shirt.

Alex grabbed her cup of coffee and turned around only to see a familiar red head in her seat, she smiled wearily. Alex walked over to the table and placed her cup on the table before a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her sideways. Alex opened her eyes and saw Grell grinning at her, though the position that she's in is kind of awkward. Her back is on Grell's lap with her legs hanging over the armrest "Grell..." Alex whined.

Grell giggled and helped the young reaper sit up on his lap, "Hello~ my little kitten~" Alex smiled and gently poked the redhead on the forehead. Grell wrapped his arms around Alex's waist with her legs laying horizontally across his lap.

"Hey, Alex..." The black-haired reaper looked at Ronald after taking a sip of her coffee, "What's that on your neck...?" The blonde shinigami gestured to the right side of Alex's neck "It looks like a bite mark..." The young reaper blushed heavily and covered the bite mark on her neck.

"Sutcliff," William narrowed his eyes at the crimson reaper, Grell grinned sheepishly "Ms. Blackwood, if you would stand for a second."

"Um...sure..." Alex moved herself from Grell's lap and stood next to her mentor, the young reaper watched as William walked behind Grell's chair and pulled the chair out. The next thing William was face it to the left then lift the chair forward so that Grell fell flat on the ground. Alex ran her hand through her hair and sighed as William began smashing the bottom of his shoes on the crimson reaper's back.

"Will!" Grell cried in pain as the shinigami supervisior continued to stomp on his back "Stop! Stop! My back!" After every stomp that William landed on Grell's back, you can hear a loud 'crack'. William finally stopped and regained his composure, he took out a black comb from his jacket pocket and fixed his black hair so that it was neat again.

Alex grabbed her coffee and took a sip of it, she watched as William walked over to her lover's head and stomped on the back of his head. Alex cringed, _'It's always best not to get Mr. Spears angry...'_

"Now then," William cleared his throat and turned back to the other reapers, "Time to get to work," With that, the shinigamis in the cafeteria walked out with their death-scythe and 'To-Die' list in hand.

Alex placed her coffee back on the table and walked over to Grell, she kneeled down next to him "Grell?"

"Help me..." Grell muffled his plea into the ground, Alex helped the crimson reaper onto his back and helped him sit up. Grell smiled at the young reaper with puffy cheeks and a busted upperlip "Um..."

Alex giggled at Grell's face, "Don't worry, Grell," She said as she hugged him "No matter how much trouble you get in and no matter how many time you get beat up by Mr. Spears, you'll always be my red cheshire~" Alex kissed Grell on the cheek.

"Little kitten and red cheshire~" Grell giggled at the names of both of them, "You certainly brighten my days, little kitten~"

* * *

**A/N: **And so this ends chapter 37 ^^ Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter more than I did while writing it :) And it seems like Alex has given our red reaper a nickname, "Red Cheshire" I can just squeal with delight right now because it is so damn adorable! Now that I think about it, I remembered watching Ciel in Wonderland OVA and saw Grell as the cheshire cat (Meow =^~^=) Until the next time!  
Don't forget to review! Reviews make me happy!


	38. That Shinigami, Revisited

**A/N: **And so chapter 38 is up and things are seriously about to get really confusing, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: ***still sitting in emo corner*  
**Claimer:** I own this fanfic, the characters that my mind created, and the storyline/plot/thingy...

* * *

**That Shinigami, Heart Thief**

**Chapter XXXVIII: That Shinigami, Revisited**

* * *

Alex yawned tiredly as she walked out of the bathroom while drying her black hair with a navy blue towel, Alex wore black knee-length shorts, an unbuttoned white dress shirt with sleeves that almost covered her hands over a black bra. Alex stretched her arms above her head followed by cracking her back, _'Nothing's better than a nice hot bath after a day of reaping souls.'_ The young reaper thought to herself.

After drying her hair with the towel, Alex folded the towel and placed it back in the bathroom before stepping out of the bathroom and buttoning up her white dress shirt "Meow," Alex's visible yellow-green eye shifted to the black cat on her bed, The cat mew'd as his tail laid lazily behind him "Meow,"

"Truth be told, you certainly make an annoying cat." Alex muttered under breath as finishing buttoning up her white dress shirt, the young reaper walked over to her wardrobe and opened it.

**"Hey!"** The cat hissed telepahtically before shifting back into his regular form "That hurts my feelings," Leon whined. Alex ignored him as she grabbed the black corset, she slipped it over her mid-section and began tying the laces on the back "So, what's up with the nice clothes now?"

The black-haired reaper turned to face Leon while tying a black tie around the collar of the dress shirt, "I'm just going out to the human world, I asked Grell if wanted to go out for dinner."

Leon frowned, "Yep, you're certainly in trouble." The neko demon laid down on his back. Alex sighed, and he goes bringing _him_ up again "You should know better," Leon 'tsked' her.

"Does it look like I care what he thinks?" Alex asked in a calm tone, "I already told Grell that I love him and there's nothing that's going to change how I think." Leon chuckled "Look at you, you haven't found anybody that loves you."

Leon sat up and glared at Alex with a scowl, "Hey! Watch it! It takes time for a certain feeling to bloom." Alex rolled her eyes as she walked over to the door, "I think it's time to end your little _game_, Alexandria." Alex stopped in her tracks, "Keep this charade going and you'll eventually have every damn shinigami learn about your true self. Think about it, the shinigamis and demons hate each other enough...but when the shinigamis and your lover learn about your _game_, war will start between us and them. It's impossible for a supernatural being to get out of this realm without having an army of yellow-green eyed freaks after you."

"..." Alex went silent, her hand fell from the doorknob. Leon's words gotten to her now, what will happen when her act is blown? She'll have nowhere to go besides back to the estate. The young reaper turned back to the neko demon "That won't happen as long as I play my part carefully. My decision stands and I'm going not back." Alex's eyes quickly flashed a hot pink color with slitted pupils before returning to the shinigami yellow-green color.

"Geez, you're such a hard head when it comes to decisions." Leon muttered under his breath "If talking to you won't change your damn mind then I guess I'll try another approach that I had in mind."

"What approach?" Alex demanded as she balled her hands into fists.

Leon waved his hand in 'shoo-shoo' motion, "It's nothing too drastic...just a simple conversation with someone that truly cares about you."

"You wouldn't, you damn cat!" Alex seethed.

"Would I?" Leon asked innocently as he shrugged his shoulders, he smirked "Yes, yes I most certainly would. Better find your lover, _little kitten_." The neko demon chuckled bitterly, "Your act is going to end right now." With that, Leon disappeared.

* * *

Grell's POV (3rd person)

Grell sighed, multiple stacks of paperwork were piled onto his desk by William "Disappointing really, Sutcliff," said William as he adjusted his glasses with his death-scythe.

"But Will! I'm going out to dinner with little kitten in 30 minutes~!" Grell whined childishly, "What's better is that it's our _first _date~!"

"Well then, I suppose you should not have slacked off earlier during the day when there was an explosion at the East End of London." William countered back against Grell's complaint, "It was your job to reap those 30 souls."

"Working women to the bone is not agreeable, Will~!" Grell whined even more as he stood up from his black rolling chair "For your information, I had an appointment at a salon to go to for a manicure, pedicure, and an up-do~! I have to look beautiful for my little kitten~!"

Grell yelped as William smacked him on the head with his death-scythe "That's enough complaining, Sutcliff, as soon as you finish these paperworks, you can go out but make sure that _nothing_ happens to Ms. Blackwood." He narrowed his eyes at the red-head, "Ms. Blackwood went to the infirmary two times before with crucial injuries and I don't want that to happen again. Especially that time after she ran after that neko demon and came back with more bandages."

"What's this~?" Grell grinned at William's lecture about Alex's safety "Is Will becoming an overprotective daddy~? Like Mr. Waters~?"

Again, Grell yelped in pain when William wacked him on the head with his death-scythe "As much as those words sounded inappropriate, Ms. Blackwood is like a daughter I never had- except with the complete opposite personality as mine." William shifted his eyes back to Grell was eyeing him with his damn fake eyelashes and crazy grin, "However, if I found out that an offspring of _mine_ is going out with an idiot like _you_...I would kill you because you're a bad influence."

"Now that's just completely unfair~!" Grell whined then he grinned, "How about an offspring, love~?"

"Control those words that come out of your mouth, Sutcliff. One of those words might get you demoted..._again_." William said with a very disapproving tone. Before the shinigami supervisior left the office, William slammed his death-scythe on Grell's head for the third time already "Get to work, Sutcliff, otherwise you'll miss your _date_ with Ms. Blackwood."

"I didn't know you cared about my relationship with little kitten~!" Grell called out to him.

"All I care about is Ms. Blackwood's life and that's it." William replied as he shut the office door behind him.

Grell stuck out his tongue, he tossed some of his red hair over his shoulder before plopping back into his black rolling chair "This is a waste of my precious time! Not only was I able to get a medicure, and a pedicure but I still have to find something nice to wear for the date."

"Is that so, Loverboy?" A pair of crimson colored eyes with slitted pupils suddenly appeared right in front of him, Grell blinked at the person whose sitting on his desk indian-style. A pair of black ears and swaying tail caught Grell's attention "Me~ wow~" Grell nearly had a nosebleed "So, you're Alexandria's lover, Grell Sutcliff."

"You're the neko demon from before!" Grell pointed out, what really caught the crimson reaper off guard was the neko demon's looks...he looked like Alex except with shorter black hair, crimson colored eyes, black ears and a black tail. The neko demon wore a black unbuttoned jacket over a black vest, a black dress shirt with a loose black tie around the collar, black trousers, and black dress shoes "Y-you look like little kitten!"

"So you obviously now know~" The neko demon said cheerfully. An uncomfortable shiver ran up Grell's spine, what happened to that murderous personality that this cat had before when he tried to kill Alex several times before? "As you should know, reaper," The neko demon's black tail wrapped itself around Grell's neck and its grip began to tighten.

"Ah...!" Grell gasped for air as the tail's grip continued to tighten.

"I have something really important to tell you...it's about your _little kitten_." The neko demon grinned "Something that will change your perspective about her."

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sucker for creating the most hated cliffhangers~! ^^; (You must be hating me now) What 'act' is Alex playing? What's Leon going to tell Grell that involves Alex? How will Grell react to the news!? Will the author quit adding more damn questions that seem very confusing!? Hehehe~ who knows~! ^^ Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and the great suspense that I left you guys with! Until the next time I post another chapter~!  
Don't forget to review!


	39. That Shinigami, Caught

**A/N: **Chapter 39 is up and the suspense meter is going off! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji and its characters belong to Yana Toboso  
**Claimer: **This fanfic and its OCs belong to me (Wolf of Chains)

* * *

**That Shinigami, Heart Thief**

**Chapter XXXIX: That Shinigami, Caught**

* * *

**Previously on That Shinigami, Heart Thief:**

_"You're the neko demon from before!" Grell pointed out, what really caught the crimson reaper off guard was the neko demon's looks...he looked like Alex except with shorter black hair, crimson colored eyes, black ears and a black tail. The neko demon wore a black unbuttoned jacket over a black vest, a black dress shirt with a loose black tie around the collar, black trousers, and black dress shoes "Y-you look like little kitten!"_

_"So you obviously now know~" The neko demon said cheerfully. An uncomfortable shiver ran up Grell's spine, what happened to that murderous personality that this cat had before when he tried to kill Alex several times before? "As you should know, reaper," The neko demon's black tail wrapped itself around Grell's neck and its grip began to tighten._

_"Ah...!" Grell gasped for air as the tail's grip continued to tighten._

_"I have something really important to tell you...it's about your little kitten." The neko demon grinned "Something that will change your perspective about her."_

* * *

The neko demon watched as Grell continued to gasp for air, the crimson reaper grabbed the black tail around his neck with a firm grip. The neko demon hissed angrily but restrained himself from scratching out Grell's eyes with his clawed hands "Why you damn grim reaper,"

Grell grinned, "Why you damn cat," He chuckled as he rammed his forehead against the neko demon's forehead. Grell felt the black tail unwrap itself from his neck, the crimson reaper reached over to the neko demon with one hand and grabbed a batch of his short black hair and slammed the neko demon's face onto his desk thus almost breaking it in half "As you should know, kitty, I'm a deadly and efficient lover and I don't take words that insult my little kitten~" Grell pulled the neko demon back up and their eyes met, "You just made your _death~_ neko demon~" He winked.

The neko demon was then slammed back onto the desk and it broke in half, the neko demon hissed as he bared his fangs "You definetly made a mistake, shinigami." He laughed bitterly, "It's _you_ that dug your own grave...a _very deep _grave."

Grell released the neko demon's batch of hair and stood back up, "How so?" The crimson reaper placed a heel on the side of the neko demon's head "Tell me how before I run my heel through your skull."

"Exactly, your death is _Alexandria Blackwood_, your dearest lover." The neko demon smirked darkly and Grell clicked his tongue in annoyance "Don't get it? Your so-called 'shinigami lover' is actually a neko demon. You're in love with a neko demon."

Grell glared at the black-haired neko demon that laid underneath his heel, "Telling a woman whose about to kill you a lie is an immature thing for a male to do." He said as he placed his hands on his hips. Grell began to dig his heel into the neko demon's skull and the neko demon began to squirm as he grabbed hold of Grell's black and red heels.

"It's not a lie, grim reaper." The neko demon replied, "You can't tell because you and the other shinigamis fell for her little act."

Grell frowned deeply at the comment, "You have a disgusting mind, cat. Telling more lies about little Alex just makes me want to kill you even more."

"Don't believe me?" The neko demon asked in an innocent tone.

"There are several reasons why I don't believe you: One, you almost killed my little kitten multiple times. Two, you're a neko demon. Three, you don't know little Alex like everybody else in this building." Grell named off the reasons.

The neko demon chuckled, "On the contrary, Grell Sutcliff, I do _know_ her but not like you nor those idiot coworkers of yours." The neko demon sweeped Grell off of his feet and the crimson reaper landed on his butt, Grell looked up to see the neko demon down at him with a devious smirk "Let me make it more clear for you," The neko demon grabbed Grell by the collar of his shirt "Alexandria Blackwood is my _sister_, she was born into a family of demons." He lowered his voice to a whisper.

"If she's a neko demon, then how was she able to get into the shinigami realm?" Grell growled.

The neko demon smirked, "You can just ask her yourself if you really want to know." As if on que, the office door bursted open to reveal Alex panting heavily from running "Ah~! There you are my dearest sister~!" The neko demon smiled cheerfully as he looked over his shoulder "Your lover and I were just having a friendly conversation about you~!"

"'Friendly conversation' my ass," Alex seethed. Grell's eyes widen, did he just see Alex's eyes flash a hot pink color with slitted pupils before returning back to shinigami yellow-green? "Let him go..._now_." She demanded.

"And if I don't?" The neko demon challenged.

Alex crackled her knuckles, "Then your ass is effin' mine to beat the crap out," Again, Alex's eyes flickered between hot pink and yellow-green again.

"Careful, sister dearest~" The neko demon warned her, "You're going out of character~"

Grell gritted his shark-like teeth. Without the neko demon looking, the crimson reaper took this chance to kick the black-haired feline away from him. He watched as the neko demon landed on his back at Alex's feet, Grell looked at his little kitten to see her with a pissed off expression "This is why I hate cats," He scoffed as he adjusted his red framed glasses.

Alex stomped a foot on the neko demon's chest and he hissed, "Any last words before Grell and I end your life?"

The neko demon looked away thoughtfully, "A question actually," He smirked, "Shinigamis are suppose to have their death-scythes on their very being at all times if something like this happens...where's your death-scythe?" Grell's eyes slightly widen as he watched the neko demon pull off the same move when he was about to run his heel through his skull.

"Alex!" Grell dashed forward until the neko demon appeared in front of him and landed a punch to his gut which knocked the air out Grell. The crimson reaper grasped his stomach as he collapsed to his knees "Alex..."

"Keep this in mind reaper," Grell looked up to the neko demon who was standing over him with glowing demonic pink eyes with slitted pupils "Don't chase after us- otherwise, you'll be _really_ setting up your grave within the darkness. Follow us, and I won't hesitate to cause harm to Alexandria."

"Is that so~?" Grell let out chuckle, "Remember what I first said when we first met and you brought little kitten up into our conversation~? You lay one finger on her very being, I'll come after you and slice you into beautiful crimson pieces~"

"Hmph," The neko demon scoffed at Grell's comment, the crimson reaper watched as the neko demon walked over to Alex and stood behind her "Well then,"

He grabbed a batch of Alex's black hair which made her yelp and pulled her back onto her feet, "Grell, do as he says, I don't want you to get hurt..."

Grell giggled with his usual grin on his face, he stood up. The crimson reaper looked at the neko demon with a murderous look in his eyes "As you should, neko demon, I don't like to share my toys once they're already my property." Grell snapped his fingers and his chainsaw dropped into his gloved hands "Little kitten has my mark and I don't tend on letting her go that easily~!" The crimson reaper revved up his death-scythe and dashed forward.

The neko demon clicked his tongue in frustration, he wrapped his arms around Alex with her arms held tightly by her sides. The neko demon began to dodge Grell's swinging death-scythe with Alex in his grasp.

Grell swung his roaring death-scythe in a full arc, but the black-haired cat dodged it by ducking and bringing Alex down with him. The crimson reaper clicked his tongue, he swung his chainsaw in a diagonal line, the neko demon quickly disappeared with Alex. Grell kicked the office door off of its latches from the wall, he entered the dark hallway and looked to his right to see a pair of glowing demonic pink eyes.

The crimson reaper dashed after the fleeing neko demon. Grell wanted to kill the cat so bad but, of course, he has to be careful and not to hit Alex while swinging his death-scythe at the neko demon "Come now, kitty~ you can't keep up with little Alex in your grasp~!" Grell sang as he brought down the roaring blade of his chainsaw.

The neko demon smirked slightly, "Of course I can," He disappeared with Alex before the blade can get them. The roaring blade crashed into the ground and Grell growled, something sliver flew past his head and struck the wall on his left. Grell stood up, he removed the blade from the ground and looked to his right to see the neko demon standing there with a black whip in his hands.

"Aren't you a tease~" Grell purred at the sight of the black whip "I just had enough of this cat and mouse game,"

"I can agree with you on that comment," the neko demon said, slapping two parts of the black whip together. Grell grin then turned into a frown, if that cat is using two hands then where's little kitten? "Looking for your lover, grim reaper?" The neko demon gestured to his left to Alex who was sitting up against the wall in an unconcious state "How about a sister's lover to brother conversation, shinigami?" He smiled sweetly.

"Of course dear~" Grell grinned as he revved up the chainsaw, he dashed head-on at the neko demon while dodging the crackling black whip. The neko demon yanked the black whip back then whipped it back at the crimson reaper. Grell scooted to the left and grabbed the whip, "My~ reminds me the first time when little Alex and I first fought~" He pulled the whip back harshly and the neko demon was pulled towards him. Grell readied his death-scythe for the last blow as the neko demon flew towards him.

However, the neko demon manuvered his body mid-air and aimed a kick, Grell used the flat side of his death-scythe to block but the neko demon disappeared at the last moment. A clawed hand suddenly grabbed his left forearm, Grell gritted his teeth as something hard striked him square in the ribs, lower back, knee, and stomach. The crimson reaper flew sideways against the wall, he slid down onto the floor. Grell went to get back up but cringed at the sudden sharp pain in his right shoulder, damn cat dislocated his shoulder.

"Well, that was fun," Grell turned his head to see the neko demon walking towards while rolling up the black whip, he narrowed his eyes at him. Grell yelped when the neko demon grabbed a batch of his crimson red hair. The neko demon's eyes glowed devishly as he began slamming Grell's head into the wall. The neko demon stopped slamming Grell's head into the wall before standing back up.

Grell coughed up blood, he never felt this beat up except when his darling Sebas-chan beat the crap out of him after killing Madam Red. His breath went short and shallow, blood dribbled down from his mouth "I'll get you for this..." said Grell as he pushed himself away from the wall with his left hand. He struggled to stand back up but failed, Grell looked down at his body to see silver daggers planted in several places.

"I'll be amazed if you actually can do that," said the neko demon as he hoisted Alex over his left shoulder, he began to walk away. Grell caught sight of a clipper shooting towards the neko demon but the black-haired cat jumped away. The clipper retreated, the crimson reaper looked behind him to see William and the shinigamis with their death-scythes.

"Will!" Grell shouted joyfully, "Thank goodness you're-!"

"Silence, Sutcliff," William interrupted him, his eyes locking on the neko demon "Everyone was sleeping peacefully until a large commotion sounded- mostly your death-scythe." Grell laughed nervously "Now then," The shinigami supervisior pushed up his glasses with his death-scythe "I suggest you give Ms. Blackwood back to us before you're torn to shreds, vermin."

The neko demon shrugged his shoulders as he placed his free clawed hand on his hip, "Sorry, but I doubt that's going to happen. I suggest you don't follow us unless you want to start a war with the demons. Besides, as I said to loverboy of there, you'll be digging your graves _very deep_."

William glared at the neko demon, "..."

"Of course, I'm not bluffing." said the neko demon, his eyes glowed demonic pink and a black portal formed on the floor "Until the next time we meet, shinigamis." The neko demon gave a mock salute "Oh! And don't worry, I won't do anything to harm dispatch's _little kitten_. See ya~!" The neko demon hopped into the black portal with Alex still unconcious on his shoulder.

"Alex!" Grell shouted as the black portal disappeared "Damn you, neko demon." He covered his mouth with his left hand and coughed up blood.

"Everyone, get ready and chase down that vermin," William began to bark out orders to the other shinigamis "I want that damn vermin dead." The shinigamis began to rush back to their dorms to get ready and set out.

Grell watched as William, Ronald, Eric, and Alan walked towards him "Hey, Senpai, are you alright?" The blonde shinigami asked as he knelt down next to Grell.

Grell grinned, "Of course, Ronnie," He tried to get back up again but failed, Grell cringed at the pain that coursed throughout his body.

William sighed, "Slingby, Humphires, Knox, take Sutcliff to the infirmary. Then head out with the others to the human world," said the shinigami supervisior as he walked away. The three shinigamis helped Grell up to his feet and slowly headed towards the infirmary wing.

* * *

**A/N:** HOLY CRAP! Alex has been captured and Grell is all beat up! I have to say, this chapter took me awhile to type and music was not helping until something snapped in my head that released bits of inspiration. Still can't stand the suspense? Don't worry, I'll tune things down a little bit in the next chapter. Keep an eye out for the next chapter!  
Positive feedback is appreciated~!


	40. That Shinigami, Needed Help

**A/N: **Sorry about this chapter being a day late ^^; I was busy the entire weekend (until now) So, yeah, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji and its characters belong to Yana Toboso  
**Claimer: **This fanfic and its OCs belong to me~! (Wolf of Chains)

* * *

**That Shinigami, Heart Thief**

**Chapter XXXX: That Shinigami, Needed Help**

* * *

Four days has passed since Alex got kidnapped by the neko demon. Shinigamis of the London Dispatch Society continued the search for Alex on William's strict orders. However, since there were souls to be reaped, William divided dispatch into halves- one half searches for Alex and the neko demon while the other half reaps the souls.

Though, Grell seemed to be very eager to get out of the hospital bed and help in the search but William denied it. And so, Grell remained in bed, despite how injuried he is. The 'red cheshire' just wanted his 'little kitten' back, safe and sound in his arms.

Grell sighed as he looked at his reflection in the mirror that one of the female nurses gave him, "This is _tragic_! Look at what that damn cat did to my beautiful face~!" The crimson reaper had stitches on his stomach, knee, and lower back which were covered by white bandages. Bandages were also wrapped around his forehead "My beautiful body too! I'm such a wreck~!" Grell began to cry waterfalls at his horrible status.

Ronald and Alan sighed wearily.

The three shinigami looked at the doorway when footsteps reached their ears. The first one to enter the room was Eric followed by William. Grell narrowed his eyes at the third person behind William, Zackary Waters "Everyone, this is Zackary Waters, Ms. Blackwood's previous mentor at the U.S. Division." said William "Waters, this is Eric Slingby, Alan Humphries, and Ronald Knox." The shinigami supervisior gestured to the other shinigamis in the room.

"Pleasure to meet you~" Zackary smiled thus showing his fangs, he then turned his attention to the red shinigami in the hospital bed "It's good to see you again, Monsieur Sutcliff,"

Grell glared at the dirty blonde shinigami then turned to William, "Will, what's Zack doing here?"

"I sent a letter to U.S. Division saying that an event has occured and we are in need of Zackary Waters' assistance." William replied, "Mr. Waters came as soon as possible once he recieved the letter."

"Monsieur Spears gave me the details about the current situation with Alex getting kidnapped by a neko demon." Zackary piped into the conversation.

Grell clicked his tongue with a frown, "Sutcliff, is there anything that the neko demon said to you before he escaped with Alex?" William asked, the crimson shifted his eyes to Zackary before looking away childishly "Sutcliff, if you don't tell us then you may never see your...lover...again." He said, saying the word 'lover' with much distaste.

"Lover?" Zackary asked, clearly confused.

William nodded, "That's correct. After Sutcliff made his pressured ouburst, he disappeared for days. He then came back, Ms. Blackwood caught him after running away several times and she confessed her feelings for Sutcliff."

"Ah..." Zackary just nodded his head.

_'That's his reaction!?'_ Grell thought incrediously, _'I thought Zack would make a remark about killing me if something bad happens to little kitten or something...'_ Man, are the shinigamis of the U.S. Division this uncaring when it comes to romantic stuff?

"Now then, Monsieur Sutcliff, would you mind sharing some information about this neko demon?" Zackary asked, smiling sweetly.

Grell growled, "Fine. From what I remember, the neko demon said that little kitten is a fake shinigami and she's actually a neko demon like him. He said that little kitten is his sister." Grell began then he frowned.

"That just sounds wrong," said Ronald after Grell finished his sentance, "It's impossible! I mean- Alex doesn't have those demon eyes and she's too innocent looking to be a vicious demon."

"That's the thing," The crimson red reaper quickly piped in, "He told me that Alex- being a shinigami, was just an act and that everyone in dispatch fell for it."

William then spoke up, "It's obviously lies that the vermin is trying to get into our minds about Ms. Blackwood. Even though neko demons are rarely seen during reaps- here in London, they're fairly known at other divisions for their silver tongues."

"But Will," William shifted his gaze to Grell, "If neko demons are known for their silver tongues, then how is it possible for a Alex's eyes to glow devilish pink if she's a shinigami?" The shinigami supervisior remained silent for that question "Will?"

An uncomfortable silence filled the room between the shinigamis, "Monsieur Spears," William looked at Zackary, "I would like to talk to you and Monsieur Sutcliff in private for a moment."

William nodded, "Very well," He turned then turned to Eric, Alan, and Ronald "I want you three to get involved in the search as well."

"Yes, sir," The three reapers said in unison before walking out of the room, Ronald closed the door behind them as they left.

"Is there a reason why we're talking in private, Zack?" Grell asked, curiously and Zackary nodded.

"There is a reason, and I might have an idea on how to find the neko demon and little Alex," He replied, "However, both of you are going to have to agree to my idea."

Grell and William exchanged looks, the crimson reaper frowned "We agree, however, it must not be dramastic that can affect this division that I supervise." said William.

Zackary nodded, "Excellent, as a heads up, you must not interact with anyone- no matter what they do." He said, "You see, I have this friend who's an informant. He knows everything that happens in the shinigami realm, human world, underworld, and heaven."

"What kind of friend is this, Mr. Waters?" William asked, his tone strict "From what you're describing, it could be a demon."

"I apologize but I can't leak out anything about this informant." Zackary replied, "Back to what as I was saying, this informant has ears for everything. He might have a clue where your neko demon has taken little Alex."

William sighed as he adjusted his glasses with his death-scythe, "Despite the fact that it sounds like a demon- we have no choice but to seek out this informant. Sutcliff."

"Eh?"

"As much as you've been begging to get involved in the search for Ms. Blackwood, I'm letting you come with Mr. Waters and myself to find this informant and gather information." said William.

"Really~!?" Grell beamed as he clamped his hands together under his chin "Yes! DEATH~!" The crimson reaper made his signagture hand sign with his tongue sticking out of his mouth. He suddenly cringed at the slight pain that still ran through his body "Owwy..."

Zackary smiled wearily at the crimson reaper's enthusiasm in the search, "We'll head out once the doctors check your status, Sutcliff." said William.

* * *

**A/N: ***sighs* I know...most of the chapters in this fanfic are rather short but there are certain scenes that I don't wish to put in because you know...it'll spoil and ruin some of the incoming information. So, who is this informant that Zackary is talking about? What information will they get? Until the next chapter!  
Positive feedback are appreciated~!


	41. That Shinigami, Demonic Informant

**A/N: **Chapter 41 of _That Shinigami, Heart Thief_ is now up and this fanfic is coming to a close.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji  
**Claimer: **I only own _That Shinigami, Heart Thief _and any OCs

* * *

**That Shinigami, Heart Thief**

**Chapter XXXXI: That Shinigami, Demonic Informant**

* * *

Rain poured from the dark grey clouds that covered the entire sky like a thick blanket, a portal of the shinigami realm appeared. Zackary hopped through the portal with Grell and William following close behind "Now then, Mr. Waters," The shinigami supervisior spoke up, "Do you know where this informant might be if he's in London?"

"Oui!" Zackary chirped happily, running a gloved hand through his blonde hair "As you should know, the informant resides within a hidden area that is accessable from any part of the world but only certain shinigamis know the exact pinpoint location."

"And you would be one of those few shinigamis who knows the pinpoint areas in the world?" William asked and Zackary nodded "Hmph, who else knows this besides you?"

Zackary just shrugged his shoulders with a slight frown, "From what I can say: there aren't very many...like about four or five." He replied, "Shall we get going? I surely doubt loverboy here, would want his lover to get injuried in any way." Zackary gestured to Grell.

"Of course I don't want little kitten to get hurt!" Grell pouted, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Lets get going then," The three shinigamis began running across the rooftops "Remember what I said, don't interact with anyone in the area- they know better than to mess with grim reapers."

After a while of traveling through the rain, the three shinigamis landed in an alleyway. Zackary, Grell, and William made their way through the alleyways of London. Grell glanced around them to see nothing but abandoned buildings and several stray animals that scavage around for food. They turned into another alleyway to see that it was a dead-end "Zack?"

Zackary remained silent as he walked towards the dead-end brick wall, he placed his right hand on the wall. Grell was about to say something until Zackary held up his left hand, the blonde shinigami suddenly walked through the brick wall- the brick wall rippled like water after Zackary completely slipped through.

"Interesting," William slightly mused. A hand emerged from the brick wall and gestured the other two reapers to follow, Grell gulped nervously then William shoved him forward towards the wall "Get going, Sutcliff,"

Grell and William walked through the brick wall, the surroundings made Grell blink in disbelief. It's a bar! "Zack, are these guys demons?" He asked the blonde shinigami.

Zackary nodded with a smile, "Actually- demons, fallen angels, werewolves, vampires, and other supernatural beings that have been exiled from their realm or homeland." He clarified.

Grell and William continue to follow Zackary as he manuvered through the crowded tables of multiple supernatural beings, the crimson reaper slightly covered his nose from the strong alcohol smell that sutnk up the bar. He looked up to see that were two or three more floors above them. Grell cautiously glanced around to see the other supernatural beings staring at them. He frowned and turned his attention back to Zackary in front of them. They then came to a stop in front of the bartender whose cleaning glasses.

To Grell's surprise, the bartender is a black-furred werewolf that stood seven foot tall. The bartender turned around from facing the beer mugs on the shelf and towards the three shinigamis, "Well, well, long time no see, Zack." The werewolf greeted with a wolfish grin that reveals his multiple of sharp canine fangs. The werewolf's golden eyes shifted from Zackary to Grell and William who are standing behind him "Let me guess, french boy, you need to see the informant?"

"Oui," Zackary smiled "Usual spot, non?"

The werewolf bartender nodded, he placed the glass down onto the counter "Bastard hasn't moved from that spot," The werewolf bartender added as he walked out from behind the barcounter. Zackary, Grell, and William followed the werewolf bartender to a large metal door which led to the backroom of the bar. The black-furred werewolf knocked on the metal door and the door slowly swung open on its own to reveal a poorly dim-litted room "Good luck with getting your information, french boy." said the werewolf as the three shinigamis entered the room then the metal door closed behind them.

_'At least brighten this place up a bit,'_ Grell thought to himself, he glanced around to see several pairs of glowing eyes and most of them are either demons, werewolves, or vampires. William shoved him forward after Zackary who started walking away _'These guys are so sexy~!'_ The crimson reaper merely blushed as he glanced at the supernatural beings that were slightly visible in the light. Damn, these guys were hot looking. Grell accidently bumped into Zackary when he came to a stop, he looked over the blonde shinigami's shoulder to see one blood red eye that glowed in the darkness.

"Zackary Waters, long time no see," Said informant as it puffed out some smoke from its cigar "I take it that you're in need of my informantion?"

"Of course~! Why else should I be here, my dear friend?" Zackary smiled, Grell just stared at the blonde shinigami in disbelief. How can this guy be smiling at a supernatural being? Zackary placed his hands on the round table between him and the informant, "It's an emergency," He said with a serious tone.

The informant didn't move from its spot as it stared at Zackary with its one blood red eye with a slitted pupil, "Emergency, eh? Well then, what do you need to know?" The informant asked as it puffed more smoke from its cigar.

Zackary was about to explain but Grell moved in front of him and locked eyes with the red eyed informant, "We need informantion about a black haired neko demon that recently kidnapped a female shinigami from our realm." He quickly explained, clearly having no patience by this point.

"Do apologize, shinigami, but you're going to be more descriptive than just 'a black haired neko demon'." said the informant, placing his boots on top of the round table "How about this female shinigami that this neko demon kidnapped? What's her name?"

"Her name is Alexandria Blackwood," Grell replied. The room instantly fell silent and Grell can feel the other supernatural beings looking directly at him.

"I take it that you know something about her." William commented, looking at the others from the corner of his eyes.

"A 'Blackwood' eh?" The informant chuckled as it puffed more smoke from the fat cigar "That's a name that nobody heard in how many years. Well, might as well as get down to business." The informant sighed before continuing, "As you should know, there have been rumors revolving around Alexandria Blackwood for the past ten years- though I doubt it's _your_ Alexandria Blackwood."

"Tell us anyway," William piped into the conversation.

The informant just shrugged its shoulders, "Fine. For the past ten years, rumors have been going that Alexandria Blackwood ran away and mysteriously disappeared when it was time for her to get betrothed. Others say that it was the argument between her and the head of the Blackwood family that made her run away." The informant paused, it locked eyes with the crimson reaper, "Before we continue, what does this 'Alexandria Blackwood' mean to you, shinigami? I want the truth."

"She's my lover," Grell replied, sternly.

The informant nodded before continuing with the information, "Another rumor has it that the head of the Blackwood family, gave his son the task of finding Alexandria and bring her back to the estate."

"What's his name?" Grell asked.

"The son of the Blackwood family? Leon Blackwood." The informant answered, sort of curious at the sudden question.

Grell turned to face William, "Before that neko demon and I started fighting at dispatch- he told me that little Alex is his sister and was born into a family of demons." He explained, "What if _our_ little Alex is _that_ Alexandria Blackwood? What if that neko demon is telling the truth!?"

"Question," Grell turned back to the informant, "Does this neko demon look like Alexandria?" Grell nodded, the other supernatural beings began whispering- which isn't a good sign "Well then, as everyone knows, Alexandria and Leon are twins." The informant then added, "Of course, he had _faith_ that his little girl would be found and brought back eventually."

"'His little girl'?" Grell questioned with a frown.

The smirk stayed on the informant's face, "Alexandria Blackwood is the daughter of Lucifier- the ruler of the underworld."

* * *

**A/N: **HOLY CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP! That's right! *holds up a bowl of chicken noodle soup* IT'S AWESOME AND YOU KNOW IT! Back to the author's note, yep! More questions are suddenly appearing! Is Alex really Lucifier's daughter? How will this work out for Grell? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING TO HAPPEN!? *starts eating chicken noodle soup* Until the next time!  
Reviews are appreciated! As well as questions! Bye~!

**French Translations:  
**Oui - Yes


	42. That Shinigami, Lost and Found

**A/N:** *looks dead in the computer chair*

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji  
**Claimer: **I only own this fanfic, the OCs, and the storyline

***Re-edited 10/27/2012**

* * *

**That Shinigami, Heart Thief**

**Chapter XXXXII: That Shinigami, Lost and Found**

* * *

Grell rubbed his butt as he stood up from being kicked out of the bar, he looked behind him to see William walking out with angered look on his face. Then came Zackary who was apologizing to the supernatural beings in the bar, the blonde shinigami ducked as a bottle of beer flew through the wall and crashed onto Grell's head "What the hell was that for!?" He shouted. Damn the supernatural beings in that bar.

"Monsieur Sutcliff, why couldn't you just ignore them?" Zackary asked with a slight frown.

"What the hell did you want me to do!?" Grell growled, "Several of those bastards smacked my ass! It's clear that my ass already belongs to someone!" He huffed chidishly, Grell suddenly yelped when William wacked him on the head.

"Watch that tongue of yours, Sutcliff." William warned him, "I still disapprove of Ms. Blackwood's decision in having a relationship with you- however, it's her decision that she made." He pushed up his glasses with his death-scythe. Grell pouted but William just ignored him "Since we are no longer available to go back inside, Mr. Waters," William turned to Zackary "Do you know where this _estate_ might be?"

"Non," Zackary his head, "The Blackwood estate is actually hidden somewhere in the forest- I heard that several humans were able to find it but were immediately killed."

"That's just perfect," Grell whine, "How are we going to find little Alex now?"

"No need to fret, Monsieur Sutcliff," Zackary smiled brightly, "Just because I said that I don't know where the estate is- doesn't mean that I know how to get there. Enter the forest to become lost then the estate will find those who are lost." Grell just looked at Zackary like he was some kind of moron, "Be lost to be found," He clarified.

"That made absolutely no sense at all," Grell muttered with a frown.

Zackary sighed as he ran a gloved hand through his blonde hair, "Lets just go," William spoke up, "I wish to get this search over and done with." Zackary nodded. The three shinigamis hopped onto the rooftops and headed towards the nearest forest in London.

As they traveled over the rooftops, Grell felt somewhat relieved that they're close to getting Alex back and close to having her back in his arms. But will it be the same? He now knows that Alex is a neko demon who ran away when her and her father got into a heated arguement about her getting betrothed. Now that Grell thought about it, Alex is the daughter of Lucifier- he wonders if Alex ever told her father that she's already in love, with a shinigami, nonetheless.

Just then, William came to Grell's mind. He now knows that Alex is a neko demon as well. Grell might as well ask what he thinks, "Hey, Will..." Grell's voice trailed off.

"What is it, Sutcliff?" William asked without looking at the red reaper.

"What do you think about all this? I mean- little Alex being a neko demon in disguise and being the daughter of Lucifier?" He asked. William remained silent for a moment, "...Will...?" Grell frowned.

"For the time being, I have no words that can express what I'm feeling right now," William then replied, "If we're able to bring Ms. Blackwood back to dispatch, I'll think of what we can do with her." Well, so much for an answer. After a while of traveling over the rooftops, the shinigamis made it to a forest and landed on the ground "Why are we stopping, Mr. Waters?"

"We have to walk from the point on," said Zackary as he placed a hand on his hip and turned to William, "Come on, we're almost there." A harsh breeze blew, Grell cringed at the coldness. He hugged himself before walking after William and Zackary who were already ahead of him. Silence ruled the air except for the sound of rustling leaves of the trees and the blowing wind of the storm.

The farther they walked into the forest, the more colder it got, "Z-zack," Grell's teeth began chattering "Are w-we th-there y-y-yet?" Grell swore that the temperature dropped within a snap. The three shinigamis stopped walking once the sound of carriages reached their ears, "C-carriages?" Grell shivered coldly.

"Get out of the way!" Zackary shouted. Grell, William, and Zackary jumped up and landed on the tree branches. They looked down to see at least five or six carriages race by like they were in a hurry "Damn..." The blonde shinigami sighed in relief.

"What were those!?" Grell exclaimed.

Zackary dusted himself off before answering the red reaper's question, "Those are the demon nobles of the underworld- no doubt they came here for Alex's hand in marriage."

Grell balled his hands into fists, "Ask her hand in marriage?" William glanced at the red reaper, clearly Grell cares about Alex and will do anything to keep her by his side "That's already pointless because she gave herself to me and besides," Grell made a sadistic grin "I marked her mine and she marked me hers." He pulled on the collar of his dress shirt to show the bite mark on his neck that Alex gave him.

"Sutcliff, you think you have the advantage of being Ms. Blackwood's lover," William began "But remember Lucifier- he's the ruler of Hell and he's Ms. Blackwood's father. He's the one that controls the demons- imagine if Ms. Blackwood told her father that she already loves someone else and refuses the demon nobles that traveled from Hell for her hand in marriage. Just like what that neko demon told us before leaving dispatch- Lucifier will start with us, shinigami, because his daughter loved someone else besides the ones that he selected for her future."

"What about little Alex's mother!?" Grell asked, looking back forth between Zackary and William "Doesn't she have a say in this whole thing!? It just can't be Lucifier's lone decision."

Zackary shook his head, "Sadly, she's been gone since Alex ran away and mysteriously disappeared. I heard someone say that she was seen traveling around the world in search of her daughter without Lucifier knowing that she left the estate."

"Mr. Waters, you seem to have lots of information about the Blackwood family," William commented on Zackary's knowledge.

"Well, I suppose I can tell you since the both of you know little Alex's true self." said Zackary with a frown, "The reason behind my knowledge of the Blackwood family is because little Alex told me everything. I met the young neko demon during one of my reaping assignments in America, she didn't seem scared when I approached her- yet she didn't know a thing about shinigamis until she met me." He began the story, the wind began to blow harder. Zackary leaned against the tree, "Before she was within my care, little Alex had to be 'shinigami'. I took her to a spell specialist that was hidden underground, the spell specialist casted a disguise spell that can give little Alex the features of an ordinary grim reaper. However, the spell did give her several shinigami abilities like: being able to see cinematic records of a human, summoning portals but she was not able to summon her death-scythe."

"So the spell was temporary?" Grell asked, "Back at dispatch, her eyes glowed demonic."

Zackary nodded, "That's true but the spell specialist didn't say anything about the time limit of the spell. After all that, I enrolled her into the shinigami academy where she learn everything about who and what grim reapers are. After graduating, she was filed into the U.S. Division and I took the position of being her mentor and fatherly figure. I taught her everything I knew, when she told you that she was a 'shinigami' for four months- that was a lie. Little Alex was in disguise for about four and half years before transfering to your branch." Before stopping, Zackary added "It was me who suggested that she transferred to the London Division- for her own safety."

"..." Grell remained silent. Wow, he never thought that Zackary would come out and tell him and William everything without hesitation...just how Grell likes his men! Making moves without thinking twice~! Grell came out from his thoughts and back into reality.

"Since we now know that you've been keeping a neko demon within the premises of the U.S. Division, I'm going to have to report this to your supervisior once we return to dispatch." said William as he pushed up his glasses with his death-scythe. Zackary just stared at William with a dull expression, the blonde shinigami then turned his back to him.

"Lets go, I think we wasted enough time talking." He said, "The demon nobles might be at the estate by now," The blonde shinigami began hopping from branch to branch.

An uncomfortable silence filled the air between the three shiniigamis, Grell can somewhat feel the aggressive tension between William and Zackary at this point. Grell looked around to see nothing but trees and more trees until something big caught his eye between the spaces of the trees, _'Don't worry little Alex, we're on our way to get save you,'_ The red reaper thought to himself as the estate fully came into their view as well as the carriages below them.

* * *

**A/N: ***Still dead in the computer chair*  
**Grell: ***pokes authoress' cheek* Well, Wolfie's brain is officially fried from this chapter...which tends to happen from time to time~!  
**William: **Sutcliff, that's not even considered funny...  
**Grell: **Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter my little lovelies~! *blows a kiss* Until the next time Wolfie updates~! Ta-ta~! Don't forget to review!


	43. That Shinigami, Piano Notes

**A/N: **Brain is back to functioning and is no longer dead ^^; Well, this fanfic is about to end and it's been a blast in writing it :D Enjoy the remaining chapters that I have to write!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji  
**Claimer: **I only own this fanfic, the OCs, and the storyline

* * *

**That Shinigami, Heart Thief**

**Chapter XXXXIII: That Shinigami, Piano Notes**

* * *

Heels clacked against the dark red flooring, a pair of black ears twitched as the owner of the ears hung its head down. The figure came to the two staircases that led into the main room, the figure wore a strapless floor length funeral colored dress with a black choker around its neck to hide a certain bite mark. The figure walked down the stairs on the right folowed by turnning into another hallway that led towards a pair of double doors. The double doors opened on their own to reveal Alex- otherwise known as Alexandria Blackwood, the daughter of Lucifier.

Alex's hair is neatly combed as the bangs that covered her right eye was clipped with the silver hairclip that Grell bought her for christmas. Chattering stopped amongst the small group in the ball room.

Five men stood around the piano, their eyes glowed devilishly as they shifted their attention to the neko demon who just entered the room. Alex lifted her gaze to the five men and examined their appearance with her too, crimson colored eyes.

The first man looks like he was in his early 20s with neatly combed shoulder-length dark brown hair. He wore a navy blue blazer over a navy blue vest, a white dress shirt with a navy blue tie around the collar, navy blue trousers, black dress shoes, and black gloves. The man's name is Joseph Green.

The second man had the looks of a 22 year-old with short messy blonde hair. He wore a white jacket over a black vest, a white dress shirt, white trousers, black dress shoes, and black gloves. His name is Alexander Hudson.

The third man looks exactly 25 with short black hair. He wore a black jacket over a white vest, a black dress shirt, black trousers, black dress shoes, and white gloves. His name is Austin Winter.

The fourth man looks like a 20 year-old with neatly combed short charcoal colored hair. He wore a black blazer over a black vest, a white dress shirt, black trousers, black dress shoes, and black gloves. His name is Roy Charles.

And finally, the last one had the looks of a 18 year-old with shaggy light brown hair with hints of red streaks in it. He wore a dark grey blazer over a black vest, a white dress shirt with a black tie around the collar, dark grey trousers, black dress shoes, and black gloves. His name is Frederick Price.

How does Alex know all of these men? It's because they're the same demon nobles that first came to ask her hand in marriage but sadly, Alex ran away before it came to the time of choosing "So, have you choosen which one?" asked a familiar voice. Alex looked over her shoulder to see Leon smirking with his hands in the pockets of his black trousers.

"After how many years? No." Alex countered with a frown, she took a deep breath and smiled innocently "Good evening gentlemen, it's an honor to see all five of you _once again_." Alex curtsied a little bit, "I do apologize for the...unfortunate event that took place years ago."

"It's okay, Alexandria dearest," said Alexander Hudson with a polite smile "We understand, you were young and shy after all. There's no need to apologize for such a move." Alex was slightly taken aback, she didn't these nobles to take that event so easily- and here she thought that they were going to be upset and stuff.

"Before we move on with the day," Roy Charles began after taking a sip of his red wine, "How about you play us a song on the piano, Alexandria dearest? We heard from your brother that you learned how to play over the years." He suggested and the other nobles nodded in agreement. Alex slightly frowned at the idea "Come now, dearest, no need to be shy." Roy held out a gloved hand. Shy? He's got to be kidding.

"W-well, I-I suppose I can," Alex began to slip back into her 'shy and nervous shinigami self'. The young neko demon walked towards the piano that the five demon nobles stood around, Alex sat on the seat in front of the piano. She traced her fingers along the piano keys, she then started playing Fur Elise by Beethoven.

* * *

Grell's POV (3rd person)

Heels clacked against the black and white checkered marble flooring of the demonic estate, Grell shivered uncomfortably at the heavy dark air within the estate. It took a while for the three shinigamis to reach the Blackwood estate where Alex was taken to by that neko demon brother of hers. Grell glanced around to see nothing but furniture that are covered by white sheets. Light flooded through the open windows but only lighted certain areas of the main area of the estate _'Damn...why couldn't this place be somewhere else that doesn't have that haunted feeling to it...?'_ Grell thought to himself as he frowned.

The piano keys echoed throughout the estate and covered the cawing sounds of the crows outside that circled around the estate from above, "Could've expected less from a demon family that lives in the human world instead of hell." William commented as he took in their surroundings "However, it would seem one would expect this much from the ruler of hell."

The three shinigamis stopped in their tracks once the last key on the piano began to fade away, the sound of clapping then followed "Truth be told, Alexandria dearest, your new talent in music never cease to amaze us all." said a male voice- like velvet. Grell's eyebrow twitched in irritation and he scowled deeply, who the hell is with his little kitten!?

"I would have to agree with Roy, love." Grell began to count the number of voices behind the double doors. He counted two so far.

"Lovely, Alexandria dearest." Three.

"It's truly beautiful, darling." Four.

"W-well, I n-never heard this k-kind of music before." Five, "What other s-songs do you know?"

The red reaper gritted his teeth, "Tch!" Grell clicked his tongue at the number of voices behind the double doors with Alex, there are freakin' five male demons in that room! "No one is to compliment little Alex- besides me!" Grell snapped his fingers and his red death-scythe dropped into his gloved hands "How dare they flirt with her!" Grell was suddenly held back by William who grabbed him by the back collar of his dress shirt "Alex!"

* * *

Alexandria's POV (3rd person)

"Alex!" The young neko demon's ears twitched at the familiar voice. Alex shot up from her seat and turned around to face the double doors that led into the main area of the estate "Let go of me!"

Alex was about to say something until Leon interrupted her, "Now, now, sister dearest," Her brother smiled as he appeared in front of her "There's no need to pay attention to that voice outside. I think it's time for you to debate on who you will be betrothed to." Leon snapped his fingers and two demon maids suddenly appeared behind him "Bring Mistress Alexandria to the drawing room or her quarters so that she can think."

The two maids bowed, "Of course, sir," Both of them said in unison. Alex frowned at the idea before being led out of the ball room and towards the side door that led into a different part of the estate.

Silence filled the air except for the sound of heels clacking against the checkered marble flooring, the two maids led Alex up the stairs as they turned into another hallway. The hallway is covered in shadows except for the certain areas that the light shined through the windows. The next thing, Alex knew was the sound of thunder, the quick flashes of lightning, and the sudden heavy pouring rain.

After a while of uncomfortable silence, the two maids opened a door that led into the drawing room. Alex entered the room to see that the drawing room has countless of bookshelves that lined up against the walls with countless of dust covered books "Thank you," said Alex. The two demon maids bowed before closing the drawing room door and leaving, the neko demon shivered. Why do the servants of the household have to be freaky?

Alex explored the drawing room and exmained each book from the demonic language that's used in the underworld to the ancient history of the each supernatural realm that surrounds the human world. Her attention was then caught by a pure shining black grand piano- like the one that she saw at the music store with Grell and Zackary. Alex walked towards the grand piano, she ran her fingers on top of the keys before sitting down. She took a deep breath as her heart began to race within her chest, Alex then started playing Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven.

* * *

**A/N: **And so chapter 43 is complete and only very few chapters remain until the ending. Tell me what you think about the fanfic so far and I might consider something..._special_...for the fans of this fanfic ^0^ Until the next time!  
Don't forget to review!


	44. That Shinigami, Lover Meet Father

**A/N: **Good heavens! I may not seem feel like it but I'm starting to feel emotional about this fanfic...*holds back tears* Continue scrolling down the screen and enjoy! *starts sniffing* where's the tissue?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji  
**Claimer: **I only own this fanfic and the other things that come with it ^^

* * *

**That Shinigami, Heart Thief**

**Chapter XXXXIV: That Shinigami, Lover Meet Father**

* * *

Thunder roared, lightning flashed, and rain pelted against the windows. The sound of piano notes echoed throughout the estate, Alex's eyes began to water but bit back the incoming tears. Her cheeks heated up and her black cat ears remained backwards as she continued to strike each piano note of the song.

* * *

Grell's POV (3rd person)

Grell narrowed his yellow-green eyes at the neko demon that stood in front of him, William, and Zackary "Well, well, if it isn't Grell Sutcliff of the shinigami realm who came to reclaim my sister for his own." Grell readied his chainsaw just in case if Leon decided to attack "As you should know, shinigami, you made a grave mistake coming here on your own accord."

"And so we've been through that before," Grell growled with a frown, "Tell me where Alex is and I'll spare your eight leftover lives."

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen, shinigami." said Leon and Grell raised an eyebrow, "You see, our father will be arriving in a matter of hours to take upon my sister's choice on one of those five demon nobles."

Suddenly, a clipper raced by Grell's head and towards Leon but the neko demon instantly took out a silver dagger and blocked the clipper of WIlliam's death-scythe "Tell us or else there will be consequences." William warned Leon.

Leon clicked his tongue with a scowl, "Fine," The clipper released the silver dagger and instantly retracted past Grell's head which almost cut off a strand of his crimson red hair "She's in the drawing room," Leon snapped his fingers and the two same demon maids from his summon appeared "Take these shinigamis to the drawing room where my sister is- and make it quick."

"Of course, sir," the two maids said unison as they bowed. The two maids made their way to the staircase on their right with Grell, William, and Zackary following close behind them.

_'Finally,'_ Grell thought to himself as they rushed after the two demon maids _'I finally get to see little Alex and she'll be safe once again.'_ After several turns into different hallways, the two maids came to a stop which made the htree shinigamis do the samething "Is something wrong?"

One of the maids turned around to face the three shinigamis, "Lady Alexandria Blackwood is within this room," said the demon maid as she gestured to the door that's two doors down away from them. The demon maids then walked past them and disappeared into the shadows. Without a second to waste, Grell walked towards the door with caution. Alex is just behind the door.

Grell turned the knob and slowly opened it, "Little Alex...?" The crimson reaper called out softly as he peeked through the crack of the door, he scanned around the room to see countless of books on bookshelves along the walls and a black grand piano in the center of the room. Hitched breathing then caught his attention, Grell turned his attention to the figure clad in black looking out of the window "Alex...?"

The figure turned around and it was certainly Alex! Her eyes were puffy and red with tears running down her cheeks "G-Grell...?"

Grell couldn't help but to smile, here was his lover. He walked towards Alex but she backed away as if afraid, Grell frowned at Alex's reaction "Alex? What's wrong?"

"You shouldn't have come," She choked out between hiccups, the words struck Grell in the heart. What does she mean? He came all this way to rescue and bring her back "Go back to the shinigami realm...you shouldn't have come..." Her voice trailed off.

Grell continued walking towards Alex with a gloved hand held out to her, "Alex, I came here on my own accord- for you. I won't leave until the 'red cheshire' has his 'little kitten' back in his arms." He used the nicknames that they gave each other "You don't know how much I missed you, little Alex."

"..." Alex locked eyes with Grell then looked away shamefully, her ears went backwards and her tail hung low. Alex opened her mouth but no words came out, she closed her mouth "You mean- you missed me even though I'm a neko demon?" She questioned in a low voice.

Grell grinned and let out a hearty laugh which made Alex look at him in disbelief, "Goodness~ little Alex~" He began before suddenly appearing in front of her with his right arm around her waist and tilting her head with his left hand "You honestly think I would give up on my precious little toy~?" The two then pressed thier lips together, Alex moaned as Grell slipped his tongue into her mouth. The crimson reaper felt the neko demon wrap her arms around his neck and deepen the passionate kiss.

"Ahem," Grell and Alex pulled away for air, the crimson reaper looked over his shoulder with his usual mischevious grin on his face. Alex looked behind Grell to see William standing there with a _very_ disapproving look and Zackary was examining the many of books on the bookshelves "Sutcliff, I believe it's time for us to take our leave. I would like a word with you and..." He glared at Alex, "_Her_, once we get back to dispatch."

Grell felt his little kitten cling onto him and held close, he nodded before looking back at Alex "Come now, little kitten, it's time for you to get out of this dreadful place~"

"B-but-" Before Alex can say anything, Grell cupped her face with his left gloved hand. His yellow-green eyes bored into her crimson red eyes "Grell..." Thunder continued to roar as well as the lightning and the heavily pouring rain outside, Alex just nodded her head. The crimson shinigami grabbed Alex's hand before heading out of the drawing room with William and Zackary following close behind them.

Their heels clacked against the checkered marble flooring as they ran through the hallways towards the stairs that led into the main area of the estate, a loud demonic voice suddenly sounded **"Alexandria Blackwood!"** Grell felt Alex's hand rip from his grasp, he whirled around to see his little kitten get pulled through the doors that led into the ball room by two huge black clawed hands.

"Alex!" Grell shouted as he ran after her.

"Sutcliff!" Both William and Zackary followed after the red-head into the ball room. Grell skidded to a stop once he entered the ball room to see nothing but an empty room with no one, the red-head suddenly yelped when William wacked him on the head with his death-scythe "You imbecile," The shinigami supervisior grumbled under his breath. Grell whined at the comment.

Black fog then caught Grell's attention, he looked up to see a black portal with glowing violet colored writing around the circle. A pair of violet colored eyes snapped open within the portal, a demonic growl was heard as a figure began to emerge from the portal. The figure had two huge horns that pointed away from each other, the figure had black skin, two black bat-like wings sprouted from the figure's back. The figure growled as it slammed its clawed hands onto the marble flooring below it. The figure let out a huge roar.

"Good evening, father," said a familiar voice. Grell looked up to the catwalk on the left to see Leon holding Alex who was struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Long time no see, Lord Lucifier," Grell looked to the catwalk on the right to see the five demon nobles.

Grell stared at 'Lucifier' with a look of shock, suprise, and disbelief, _'This demon is little Alex's father!?' _He thought incrediously.

**"Leon, give me your sister."** The neko demon nodded before helping Alex onto the railing. Alex then walked onto her father's left clawed hand **"Alexandria Blackwood,"** Alex just looked away to avert eye contact with Lucifier, the ruler of Hell then looked down to see Grell, William, and Zackary **"Which one of you is Grell Sutcliff of the shinigami realm!? The damn heart thief that stole my daughter's heart!?" **He demanded telepathically.

"Monsieur Sutcliff," Zackary whispered and Grell looked over his shoulder, the blonde shinigami gestured him forward but Grell just shook his head in denial. He didn't want meet Alex's big and scary daddy.

"Sutcliff, just go." said William with a strict tone.

Grell just gulped before moving forward towards Lucifier, "U-um...that would be me..." His voice trailed off as Lucifier lowered his head to the ground and stared at the crimson reaper.

**"So you're the heart thief, huh?"** Lucifier asked before looking back at Alex who was still silent, **"As a father, I always thought that my daughter would chose one of her kind." **Grell just kept his mouth shut, there's no need for Lucifier to get all pissed off. Lucifier moved back into his previous position **"However, having my daughter- a neko demon, chose a shinigami as her lover?"**

Grell was about to say something but Alex spoke up first, "Is something the matter, father? I thought that you'll accept my decision." Lucifier just stared at his daughter with his violet glowing eyes.

The next words stung Alex's and Grell's hearts, **"It may be your decision but I'm going to have to deny it."** The crimson shinigami just stared at the ruler of the underworld with a look of disbelief **"It's against the treaty between us and the other supernatural beings that no supernatural being shall love its opposite except for its own kind."**

Grell frowned, "Now that's just bull-" In an instant, Lucifier was up in Grell's face while growling aggressively at the sudden words.

**"Finish that last word, shinigami- I dare you."** The ruler of hell challenged the crimson reaper but Grell shook his head **"Excellent choice, shinigami, now leave this place and never come back! I don't want to see-"**

* * *

Alexandria's POV (3rd person)

"That's enough daddy!" Alex shouted as she gritted her teeth. Her father stopped and looked at her, "Quit going against my wishes!"

**"Alexandria Blackwood," **Her father growled **"I'm not going against your wishes, I'm only doing this for your own good!"**

"It's not for my own good!" Alex shouted back with a scowl "You're doing this for yourself! Just like those years ago when I was to choose! You denied my choice and selected one of the demon nobles that I didn't have feelings for!" The neko demon felt her eyes swell up with tears "It's what you wanted!" Tears began rolling her cheeks "I finally found someone who I love! And who loves me back!"

**"..." **Lucifier remained silent as he listened to his daughter's words. Alex felt her father lower his hand to the ground, the neko demon walked off of her father's clawed hand and rushed towards Grell. Alex buried her face into the crimson reaper's chest, she felt Grell comfort her by patting her back **"Very well, Alexandria." **Alex turned around to face her father **"I respect and support your wishes and decisions."**

"What!?" Leon exclaimed as he hopped over the railings of the catwalk "You can't be serious, father!? This guy is a shinigami!" The other neko demon gestured to Grell.

**"THAT'S ENOUGH LEON!" **Lucifier roared in complete rage and Leon flinched **"This is your sister that we're talking about! When I say that I respect her decision then you should her respect it as well! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"** Leon clicked his tongue before nodding stubbornly **"That goes the same with you five,"** Lucifier looked at the five demon nobles who remained silent on the catwalk on the left side. They nodded with respect.

"Thank you, daddy," said Alex before wlaking back onto her father's hand. Lucifier lifted his clawed hand up to his face, Alex then hugged him "...Thank you..."

**"Your very welcome, Alexandria."** said Lucifier with a soft tone as he lowered his clawed hand back onto the ground. Alex then reunited with Grell.

"Come along, we're heading back to dispatch." said William as he began walking out of the estate but spared no glances at Alex.

**"Shinigami," **Alex heard her father, she turned back to face her father with Grell's arms around her in a possessive way **"Keep my daughter safe and happy otherwise, I'll kill you without hesitation."** Lucifier narrowed his eyes at Grell.

Grell grinned sheepishly, "O-of course, I'll make sure nothing bad happens to your daughter."

**"I'll take your word on it, shinigami." **said Lucifier.

* * *

**A/N: **Holy crap! I'm finally done with this chapter *sighs heavily* Where's the monster energy drink when you need one? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter more than I did while typing it up. Until the next time!  
Don't forget to review!


	45. That Shinigami, Forbidden

**A/N: **Well...here's the second to the last chapter of this fanfic...I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji and its characters belong to Yana Toboso  
**Claimer: **This fanfic and its OCs belong to me (Wolf of Chains)

* * *

**That Shinigami, Heart Thief**

**Chapter XXXXV: That Shinigami, Forbidden**

* * *

Grell and William returned to the London Dispatch Society with Alex. Once they got back, shinigamis began staring at Alex with looks of disblief and they began whispering to each other about Alex's true form. On Zackary's side, he returned to the U.S. Division. The shinigami supersivior then canceled the search party.

Before William can have a word with Alex, the neko demon decided to get washed up and change into more comfortable clothes than the dress that she's currently wearing. She walked back to her dorm with Grell in tow. Without having a dorm key, Grell decided to pick-lock the door thus hearing a 'click'. Alex entered the dorm with Grell behind her and closing the dorm behind them.

By this point, Alex remained silent as her bath was drawn and her new outfit which consisted of the standard shinigami uniform except without the black jacket. Grell insisted that he helps her wash up but Alex wanted to do it on her own but the crimson reaper helped anyway. After freshening up, Alex got dressed in the uniform and exited out of the dorm with Grell next to her with his left arm possessively around her.

Alex came to a stop when she saw William standing there, glaring at her. The shinigamis of dispatch stood around them, she looked around and saw Ronald, Eric, and Alan standing on both sides of William.

"Sutcliff, get over here." William ordered, Alex looked at Grell. The crimson reaper hesitated for a moment "_Now_, Sutcliff," Grell looked at Alex, she nodded and Grell walked over to the other side and stood next to Ronald "Alexandria Blackwood," Alex's ears flew backwards, she shifted her glance elsewhere to avert eye contact with William's cold glaring eyes, "I was asked the question of my opinion of the recent events about learning that you're a neko demon disguised as a shinigami and being the run away daughter of Lucifier." He began, "I had time to think of my opinion but I still have nothing to say..."

"..." Alex remained silent, her tail began to tuck itself between her legs. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came, she then closed her mouth.

"..." Grell remained silent as well.

"As supervisior of the Dispatch Management Division, it is not my place to decide what judgement you will recieve for this crime of infiltrating the London Branch as a fake shinigami." said William as he adjusted his glasses with his death-scythe.

Alex gasped when a clipper suddenly clamped onto the collar of her white dress shirt and lift her off of the ground with her feet dangling in the air, "M-Mr. Sp-Spears," She studdered as she grabbed onto the pole, she had the look of fear in her eyes.

"You are no longer allowed to call me that, demon." William growled lowly "You are no longer a shinigami nor are you part of this division. You bring shame and humiliation to this branch." Alex slightly yelped as the clipper's grip began to tighten and pinch the skin of her neck.

"...Will..." Grell finally spoke up, William didn't spare a glance "Put little Alex down, she didn't do anything to humiliate this branch in any way." He tried to reason but William just ignored him "Will-!"

"That's enough, Sutcliff," William finally replied with a sideways glare "You have no say in this conversation."

"Of course I have a say in this!" Grell snapped with a frown "As a lover!" William just ignored him and turned his attention back to Alex, the neko demon began to squirm as bit of blood seeped through the small cut on her neck by the clipper "Will!" The shinigamis of dispatch remained silent was they watched Grell argue with William while Alex squirmed wildly as a tad more blood began to seep out and stain her white dress shirt.

* * *

Grell's POV (3rd person)

Several hisses were heard and suddenly, Alex was no longer within the grasp of the death-scythe's clipper "That is no way to treat Lucifier's daughter," Grell turned around to see Leon Blackwood holding Alex in his grasp "As much as I depise _all of you_- excluding that gender confused idiot who stole my sister's heart, that is no way to treat my twin."

"You again," said William as he retracted his death-scythe before turning around to face Leon "I didn't expect you to follow us here on Lucifier's order."

Leon scoffed, "I came here on my own accord, shinigami." He glared at William, "As Alexandria's brother, I have my trust with shinigami, Grell Sutcliff, however, I don't trust _you_ enough with your demon-hating personality. And you say that my sister brings shame and humiliation to this place- truth be told, it's you, _William T. Spears_, who truly brings shame and humiliation to your own kind. Torturing a young neko demon who didn't do anything to this branch."

Grell became speechless at Leon's words, nobody in the entire world can say those kind of words to the stoic shinigami supervisior of the London Dispatch Society. A clipper suddenly shot forward, Leon summoned a silver dagger with his free clawed hand and blocked the clipper "Watch that tongue of yours _demon filth_." William seethed, "You have no place to say those words to a shinigami."

"And you better watch your actions, William T. Spears," Leon warned with a scowl, "Who knows, your next action make cause a war to break out between us and you...you wouldn't like it one bit, I'm guessing."

William frowned, his next choice of words made Alex tear up and Grell go crazy, "To prevent that happening...Sutcliff, you are forbidden to see that _lover _ of yours- _ever again_."

Grell instantly reacted to the words, he was about to lunge at William with a fist but Ronald, Eric, Alan, and several other shinigamis held him back "Will! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Grell was suddenly back-handed, the crimson reaper looked at William in shock and surprise...did William just slap him!?

"Grell!" Alex cried as she struggled to get out of Leon's grasp but her brother's tight grip prevented her from doing so, "Leon! Let go of me this instant! Leon!"

"This is for the sake of the London Branch, Sutcliff. I will not have an imposter wandering about dispatch." William explained as if it was nothing major to anyone.

"Leon!" Alex shouted with anger.

"I apologize, Alexandria." said Leon and Alex stared at him as she continued to struggle out of his grasp, "Father will understand the situation between you and your lover. I promise, father and I will work something out." Leon then looked back at William "Consider those words carefully, shinigami. Lucifier won't be happy once he hears the news of the seperation between his daughter and her lover. Again, consider those words carefully."

"I already considered those words and I will not take them back," William replied, sternly.

"Your choice, William T. Spears," Grell watched as Leon shoved Alex behind him, the five demon nobles from before suddenly appeared behind Alex and grabbed onto her.

Alex continued to squirm in their grasp, "I said let go of me! Grell!" She managed to get herself loose from the five demon nobles and dash towards Grell but was stopped by William's death-scythe.

"One more step, _vermin_ and you'll be ripped to shreds." William narrowed his eyes dangerously. Grell scowled as he tried to get himself loose from the shinigamis that held him back.

The five demon nobles instantly appeared be her side and grabbed hold of her before moving back behind where Leon stood. Grell looked at Alex and his eyes slightly widen to see her break down in tears- she no longer had the strength to get herself out of the hands that held her back.

"Well then, we'll be taking our leave now," Leon glared at William, the five demon nobles disappeared with Alex "Farewell, Grell Sutcliff," The neko demon casted one last glance at the crimson reaper "May everyones' future be a rotten hell- _especially yours, William T. Spears_." Leon tapped his foot several times before jumping through a black portal that formed on the floor. The portal then disappeared.

For the first time, Grell glared daggers at William with a scowl. The crimson reaper ripped himself from the grasps of the shinigamis that held him back from lunging at William "I hope you're happy now, Will. You made yourself an enemy of Lucifier by going against his wishes for his daughter." Grell watched as William turn on his heel and walk back to his office "Hmph," Grell huffed as he walked the opposite direction.

* * *

**A/N: **And so! I made this chapter sound like Romeo and Juliet! Except the two won't die by killing themselves 'cause that would just be terrible XP and the fanfic would suck ass if I allowed to happen. Anyways, the next chapter is the very last one. Until the final time!  
Send in your reviews and rant about how much of a douchebag William is! XD


	46. That Shinigami, Heart Thief

**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji and its characters belong to Yana Toboso  
**Claimer: **That Shinigami, Heart Thief and its OCs belong to me (Wolf of Chains)

* * *

**That Shinigami, Heart Thief**

**Chapter XXXXVI: That Shinigami, Heart Thief**

* * *

The rain continued to pour, thunder roared and lightning flashed. A certain black-haired neko demon stood in front of a window in the drawing room- staring off into the distance as the rain pelted against the windows. Alex sighed wearily. She is currently wearing a buttoned up white dress shirt, a black unbuttoned vest, black trousers, and black heels. Alex still isn't used to wearing dresses.

It's been six months since William had forbidden Grell from seeing her anymore and the choice was for the sake of the London Dispatch Society. Alex mentally scoffed at the idea, since that day- she started to hate him. And true to Leon's words, him and Lucifier began talking over the shinigami supervisior's choice of the seperation.

Alex felt somewhat happy, Leon told her that they'll try to get Grell to visit as often as he wants without William knowing a single thing. And so today, was the day that Grell and her finally get to see each other after six dreadful months. Well...that's what Leon told her.

* * *

Grell's POV (3rd person)

Grell groaned as he sat in his office with stacks of papers on his desk, he leaned back into his black chair and began doodling on the blank side of the papers. He frowned, it's been six months since he last saw Alex which was when William decided to forbid them from seeing each other. Not wanting to do a single paperwork, Grell placed his head on the surface of his desk and sighed.

"Meow," The crimson reaper perked up at the sound, he sat up straight up and looked around his office "Meow," Grell suddenly noticed a black furred cat sitting on the middle of his office desk, the cat's tail swayed from side-to-side "Meow,"

Grell blinked in surprise at the sudden appearance, "Leon...? Is that you?" The cat's eyes glowed that devilish pink color, the crimson reaper grinned "It's really you~!" Grell extended his arms out to hug Leon but he hissed and Grell suddenly retracted his arms, "Even ater six months you're still a hissy cat."

**"Watch it, Grell Sutcliff,"** Leon hissed telepathically as his ears laid backwards **"It may be six months but that doesn't mean nothing has changed."**

"Oh, really~?" Grell asked with a raised eyebrow "What hasn't changed?"

Leon sighed, **"For starters, Alexandria's relationship with you hasn't changed the slightest ever since six months ago. As you must know, father and I have been advising a plan for you to visit my sister whenever you wish."** Before Leon can continue, Grell suddenly hugged the poor neko demon in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh~ Leon~!" Grell squealed in pure delight as he rubbed his cheek on top of Leon's head "I didn't know that you cared about my relationship with your darling sister~!"

**"Of course, I care."** Leon said telepathically, the crimson reaper then let go of him before regaining his composure **"Look, I was tasked with trying to get you and Alexandria to see each other as much as possible- on my father's accord."**

"What you're saying is that Lucifier still wants me as his daughter's lover after six months?" Grell questioned curiously.

**"Correct," **Leon replied as he licked his paws **"You're the one that Alexandria chose over the other five demon nobles that came to take her hand in marriage. However, Alexandria doesn't want to married until she spent a certain amount of time with her lover. You're quite lucky to have someone like my sister- she doesn't like to rush things."**

Grell grinned as he forward on his elbows, "I'll take that entire thing as a compliment~" He purred, "I take it that today is my lucky day in seeing my little kitten~? Yes~?"

Leon nodded his head, **"That's right, I told Alexandria that she'll be able to see you today. So, the plan is simply easy- you just have to walk out of the building and into the human world."**

Grell smiled nervously, "Um~ yeah, about that 'simple plan', Leon." Leon tilted his head to the side, "As you should know, William put me under supervision and make sure that I don't anywhere except fieldwork."

The neko demon sighed, he back-flipped off of the office desk. He shifted back into his original form before landing on his feet, he leaned forward on his elbows "How much supervision?" The crimson reaper began to ponder, he shrugged his shoulders with a nervous smile. Leon's eyebrow twitched "Well, no matter. I advised a backup anyways," At that moment, Leon reached into his black jacket pocket and pulled out a black bracelet that is adorned with small white skulls "Back to topic at hand, this bracelet allows you to summon a portal straight to the Blackwood estate- but you have to be alone so that no one sees you."

Taking the bracelet and putting it around his wrist, Grell grinned and looked back at Leon "Thank you~ Leon darling~ I'll make my presence known everyday in that haunted estate of your father's." He batted his fake eyelashes.

Leon slightly shivered, "Alright, give your thanks to my father personally because I'm not a messenger." Grell watched as the neko demon stepped back away from his desk. Leon tapped his foot several times on the floor before a black portal appeared on the floor "I better see you there, heart thief, otherwise I'll come back and kick your ass." He then jumped into the portal before it disappeared.

Grell leaned back into his chair, he picked up the silver locket and admired it "Well now, love~ Our red string of fate has come back to life~" He purred.

* * *

Alexandria's POV (3rd person)

Alex pushed open the double doors that led into the ball room of the estate, she entered the room and looked up to see the black portal. Lucifier emerged from the black portal and slightly yawned, "Evening father," said Alex.

**"Evening, my daughter,"** said Lucifier, **"I suppose your brother told you of today's plans, yes?"** Alex nodded **"Excellent, I know you miss him dearly and today will be the day that you get to see him again. I promise."**

"And that promise is now fulfilled!" Announced a familiar voice, Alex turned around to see Leon walking through the double doors "Seems like your lover will be arriving here momentarily."

"Where were you?" Alex asked.

**"Leon was in the shinigami realm, delivering a message to Grell Sutcliff," **said Lucifier **"I hope infiltrating the building went as planned?" **The neko demon nodded **"Everything is going according as planned." **Several knocks echoed throughout the estate **"I take it that it's Grell Sutcliff at the door,"**

Alex's heart began to race within her chest and her cheeks began to heat very quickly. Grell is finally here, Alex shifted her gaze between Leon and her father, "Is it just me? Or does Alexandria seem to be acting nervous?" Leon asked with a sly smirk.

**"Silence, boy,"** Lucifier growled and Leon huffed **"Leave your sister alone, Leon. She doesn't need pressure building up on her shoulders. She already had six months of being alone- now shut your mouth."** Lucifier opened his hand with the back of his hand against the floor, Alex climbed onto her father's hand before being lifted up into the air and near his head **"Ignore your brother, he doesn't know how you feel."**

"Lord Lucifier," Alex turned to see one of the demon maids standing in front of the open double doors that led into the main area, "Shinigami, Grell Sutcliff, is here."

**"Let him in,"** the maid bowed before standing off to the side, Alex couldn't help but to smile at the sight of Grell **"Glad you can make it, Grell Sutcliff, my daughter has been awaiting your arrival."**

Without hesitation, Alex jumped down from her father's hand and dashed towards Grell. Their arms wrapped around each other, Alex nuzzled her face into the crimson reaper's chest "...Grell...! You're finally here...!" The neko demon can feel tears forming in her eyes.

"Shhh..." Grell cooed as he placed his cheek on top of Alex's head.

* * *

Grell's POV (3rd person)

Grell tilted up Alex's head, their eyes connected and he began to close the distance between them. Their lips connected, Grell pulled her closer to his body- not wanting to lose her again. Despite being six months, it felt like his first kiss. They broke apart for air and placed their foreheads against each others "I missed you so much, my little kitten~" Grell purred. He felt Alex purr like a little kitten as she nuzzled against his chest, her tail swaying from side-to-side behind her. The crimson reaper pulled out of the hug and stared into Alex's soft crimson colored eyes, "You have no idea how much I longed to see you again..." He muttered.

"I missed you as well, my red cheshire," The two lovers laughed at the nickname.

**"Grell Sutcliff,"** Grell turned his attention to Lucifier who seemed to be silent during the moment of their reunion **"As a demon and ruler of the underworld, I am relieved to see that you still care about my daughter whether she's a neko demon or not. As true as the words that Leon has told you- you are allowed to visit my daughter whenever you wish, however, it's best if you don't attract the attention of your kind while doing so. I don't wish for a war to break out."**

"Well then, Lucifier, I thank you personally." Grell replied with his usual grin on his face, "I must admit, I found it shocking that Alex was actually a neko demon disguised as a rookie shinigami. However, that didn't change the fact that I still love her~! She's still the little kitten that I fell in love with from the very beginning~" Grell kissed Alex on the forehead.

**"That's good to hear,"** said Lucifier **"Now, it's time for me to return to the underworld and undergo the souls that are sent into hell. Remember this, Grell Sutcliff, I charish my children more than anything in this world. Look after Alexandria for me and make sure that she's safe at all times."**

"Father," Alex whined, "I'm not that young anymore."

Lucifier chuckled, Grell had a look of disbelief- who the hell knew that Lucifier actually has a sense of humor!? So far, Alex's daddy isn't that scary after all **"I know, Alexandria, but you'll still be my little girl to me."** Now that's just sweet and cute **"Coming along, Leon. I persume that your sister and her lover would like some time alone."**

Leon sighed, "See you soon, heart thief," He said as he followed Lucifier through the black portal that possibly led into hell.

Silence filled the air, Grell's lips formed a mischevious grin "So~ my little kitten~" He purred seductively into Alex's ear "I suppose this would be the best time to 'catch up' after all those months?" He began to intertwine Alex's black tail between his gloved fingers. Alex shuddered and her black cat ears drooped down, a deep blush rose to her cheeks. Grell tilted her head up, he slipped his tongue into her mouth and their lips connected. Alex moaned against the passionate kiss. Alex let out a suprised yelp when Grell suddenly carried her bridal style without warning, he giggled "Come now, little Alex, lets go somewhere private." Grell suggested.

Alex can only nod as Grell made their way towards her bedroom.

_The End_

* * *

**A/N: **And so! This crazy fanfic has come to its end. I would like to thank everyone who supported this story by reviewing, faving, story-alerting, and those who are just silent readers! It's been fun writing this fanfic and I'm greatful that everyone enjoyed it. Also, a friend of mine (of which I don't shall not say the name) came up with a suggestion and I totally agreed with the idea. I won't give out a clue because it'll ruin the surprise ^0^ Anyways, see you guys around Fanfiction!  
Don't forget to review!


End file.
